Devil May Cry: Revolution
by The Bone Snatcher
Summary: Friendships will be tested, brothers will be brought together and torn apart and a king will realize his limits. It all starts when the flames of the palace burn their brightest and an innocents blood is spilled.
1. Devil May Cry

Standing outside the doors of the office looking up at a sign that read " DEVIL MAY CRY " was the last thing Nero expected himself to be doing but here he was. Right outside Dante's office debating whether or not to actually go inside. Finally he just shrugged and opened the door.

" It's not locked? " Nero was rather shocked that it was open considering it was almost midnight. He walked in and looked at the desk. Dante has his back to the door with his feet up on the wall reading a magazine.

" You a customer? " He called. Nero didn't answer but he slowed his pace a little. Dante sighed a little irritated and spoke again. " Sorry pal we're not open. We closed at nine and we don't do charity work... "

" Not even for a friend? " Nero joked. Dante turned around and smiled

" Hey kid. Ha. You're the last person I would have expected to walk into my office. "

" Yeah well... I never expected to be here either Dante... "

" What brings you down here to Devil May Cry kid? " Nero put his hands in his pockets and shrugged slightly, looking to the side and shifting his weight to one foot.

" I.. Got a message from someone... But I have no idea who this person is and that woman you were with, the one with the blond hair, she said you live here. Just said to look for a place called Devil May Cry... "

" A message huh? Where is it? " Nero pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Dante.

" I thought maybe you might know who it is or at least be able to point me in the right direction... " Dante looked over the note carefully then he started reading out loud, much to Nero's dismay.

" To whom it should concern... I will tell you now that the weapon you posses is one that should not be handled lightly and will only bring upon disaster for you. My advice to you is leave it and no longer associate yourself with it should you value your skin... "

" You have any idea who wrote it or what they're talking about? "

" Nope not the slightest idea kid. Probably just some prank... "

" That's what I thought... Until I saw that name on the other side of the note... " Dante looked at the note then turned it over.

" Yamato.. Alright so their talking about the sword so what? "

" Alright never mind Dante obviously this isn't getting me anywhere... "

" No no hold on you're obviously concerned about all this... " Dante leaned back so Nero couldn't take the paper from him.

" Dante come on give me the note... " Dante shook his head and smiled. " Fine forget it, keep it I have no use for it anyway... " Nero turned to leave.

" Listen kid if this is bugging you so much then stick around and I'll trace the note back to whoever sent it... " Nero was already at the door.

" Sure, but I'm gonna find a hostel or something to stay in I'm not stickin around your run-down place " Nero laughed as Dante gave him the finger and mouthed the words ' Fuck You ' to him. " Anyways Dante I'll call you later on when I've got a place... The woman gave me the number oh, and there's just one last thing... " Dante flicked his head motioning him to continue. " The man that left that at my door said something about a guy named Vergil... That mean anything to you? " Dante seemed to freeze. His stare became cold then distant... " Dante? "

" Yeah kid that name means... Quite a bit to me... " Dante said distantly. Nero sighed.

" Alright well... I'll call you later on then we'll talk... " Dante nodded and Nero turned to leave once more

" Nero... " Nero turned his head back to look at Dante

" What? "

" You be careful... Anything happens you call me immediately got it? " Nero just nodded and walked out the door shaking his head. " Vergil... Why the hell would someone mention him now after all these years... "

" Strange guy... " Nero commented as he walked down the street. He had stopped by a diner and asked if they knew of a hostel nearby, which they did, so he was headed there. " What the hell could that name mean to him... " Nero just put the thought out of his head, then he realized he had almost walked right past the hostel he was looking for. Upon entering two kids ran by him pushing past him to get outside as an old man came dashing to the door with a broom.

" You blasted kids stop mucking about you little vandals! " He shouted

" Huh... That happen often? " Nero asked more or less to himself as he looked out the door.

" Yes... Those little punks are always in here messing about... "

" Heh well their just a bunch of kids... " Nero shrugged as the old man looked at him oddly. " Just a thought... "

" You're a visitor I take it? " The old man replied as he went back behind the desk.

" Uh yeah I'm here visiting an old friend of mine, Dante "

" Oh the infamous devil hunter.. Of course I should have gathered that's who you were here to see... "

" The infamous devil hunter? "

" Yes that man is a legend among hunters but he reeks havoc every time he does a job... " Nero laughed and approached the desk

" Yeah that sounds like Dante alright "

" Here you are " The old man handed him a key with the number 13 on it. " This will be your suite. Down the hall and to your right, you can't miss it. "

" Thanks. Uhh I don't really know how long I'll be staying... "

" That's fine just pay a night's fee and we'll discuss something tomorrow. " Nero smiled and thanked the man then headed off to the suite. Once inside he flicked on the light and looked around.

" Not really the cleanest place is it? " He sighed and closed the door then put his sword, the Red Queen against the night stand beside the bed. " Well at least it's better then that shack Dante calls an office... " Nero threw himself down on the bed and lay there silently for a moment before he rolled over and picked up the phone. He pulled the small slip of paper Trish had given him with Dante's number on it. Underneath were the instructions ' ASK FOR TONY REDGRAVE '. " Who the hell is Tony Redgrave? " Nero just shook his head and dialed the number. It rang about five times before Dante's voice echoed over the line.

" Devil May Cry " Nero chuckled before he spoke

" I was told to ask for Tony Redgrave but I think you'd recognize my voice if I did that... " They both laughed at each other.

" Heh so Trish told you to ask for Tony huh? Well there's no Tony here "

" Trish that was her name... "

" Yeah she's a former partner of mine. "

" Not working together anymore I take it? "

" Not as closely... "

" I see... "

" So.. They said something about Vergil did they? "

" Yeah... What exactly does the name mean to you Dante? " Dante didn't answer... " Dante... "

" Sorry... Uhh I Don't really want to talk about.. Kind of a sore subject for me... "

" Why is that? "

" I just don't want to talk about it right now that's all... "

" Alright jackass.. "

" Hey you little shit... " Nero laughed at Dante's playful annoyance. " At any rate kid you really need to be careful alright? Listen I need to head out on a mission tomorrow so why don't you come back down to my office and stick around for a bit I shouldn't be to long... "

" Great you want me to spend hours in that dump? "

" Hey it's not that bad I just cleaned it a little while ago "

" Yeah and when was that? Five years ago? "

" No... It was about three months ago "

" Dante that's not healthy... " Dante only laughed at Nero's remark.

" Well anyways kid it's gettin late. You should rest and I'll see you tomorrow... "

" Sure... "

" Alright, adios kid " Nero rolled his eyes

" See yea " He hung up the phone then laid on his back looking up at the ceiling and put his arms behind his head. " Why wouldn't he talk about it... What does that name mean to him... " Nero ended up falling asleep thinking about what Dante could have meant by that name means "quite a bit" to him. He had a lot of explaining to do especially if it meant Nero was in danger. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger Kyrie needlessly when he returned to Fortuna...


	2. Sons of Sparda

Nero sat on the end of the bed in his small suite staring longingly at a picture of his lover, his Kyrie. He hated leaving her for so long but it was necessary if he was in danger. Finally he got up and threw his sword up on his back and walked out the door waving to the old man as he left and headed back down to Devil May Cry. When he reached the office he motioned to knock, but then he remembered how the doors were unlocked yesterday so he shook his head and opened the door. As expected it was unlocked but Dante's office was empty.

" That's odd... He should be here... " Nero took a step forward and a paper crinkled under his weight. He bent down and picked it up, his eyes scanning over it. It was a note from Dante

' Sorry kid I had to leave earlier then expected so make yourself at home I should be back later on. Don't answer the phone and if a lady with a gun shows up tell her I'm out for the day

~ Dante '

" What a croc... He calls me down here only to take off... " Nero strode over to Dante's desk and tossed the note on top of it. He was about to look around when the picture on the end caught his attention. He picked it up and examined it intently.

" Looks just like... Trish... "

" That's because I was made to look like her " The voice startled Nero and he jumped dropping the picture as he span around to face the voice. The woman only laughed at him " You can relax I'm not going to bite you "

" Very funny... What's with sneaking up on me like that... And what do you mean you were MADE to look like her... Who is she? "

" You'd be better off asking Dante that... " Trish picked up the picture and studied it momentarily before placing it back on Dante's desk and sitting upon it. " So Dante's out I take it "

" Yeah he left early this morning I'm just waiting for him to get back... "

" You know you're an awful long way from Fortuna Nero... what brings you here to Devil May Cry? "

" I got a note from someone and I figured Dante could help me... "

" I see. What was this note about? "

" I don't really know but Dante has it somewhere unless he took it with him... " Trish smiled getting up and started walking toward the door

" Well in any case I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about, but you might as well make use of your time here... Maybe you can help us on a few missions. " Nero rolled his eyes and shook his head as Trish spoke then she left leaving the doors open.

" Sure... " Nero started scanning the room. There wasn't much to Dante's office, which seemed typical for him. A drum set and a few guitars, a few couches, a desk and an old juke box. Nero slowly walked around until he finally made his way to the juke box. He ran his fingers along the detail of the old box and scanned through the songs on it. " Least his taste in music is good... " A low rumbling sound made Nero turn his head to the open doors. It was starting to rain and it looked like it would be a bad storm. He walked over to the doors and looked up at the darkening sky as the rain began to fall. Lightly at first but then it began to pour down, falling from the sky like blood from a slaughtered demon. Nero crossed his arms and watched the rain a moment longer before shutting the doors and turning back to Dante's office. He had taken no more then five steps when the doors blew open with a loud crash and thunder boomed echoing through the city and the small office. Nero looked back at the doors and cautiously made his way back looking outside to see if anyone, or anything was there. " The hell was that... " He closed the doors and locked them this time. He turned around yet again but this time he found that he wasn't alone. Someone was sitting at Dante's desk, soaking wet. His hair was the same colour as Nero's own but it covered his eyes and a good portion of his face. Water dripped down and ran along his expressionless face. " How'd you get in here? " Nero questioned. The man did not answer, he didn't even move. He just sat there with his feet draped across the desk as Dante would have when he was home. " Silent type huh? Well that's.. annoying... " Nero looked at this man carefully, studying him. He wore a blue coat with an intricate design up one side of it. Underneath was a black vest of sorts followed by his dark pants and knee high brown boots. Suddenly the man lifted his head and revealed a face that looked identical to Dante's. " Dante? "

" Not quite... " The man said in a cold tone.

" Then who the hell are you? " Nero backed up a bit when the man got up and took a few steps towards him.

" That's none of your concern... " He held out his hand " Give it to me.. "

" Give what to you? " Nero placed his hand on his double barrel revolver, the Blue Rose

" Don't play games with me I am here for one reason and one reason alone... "

" Yeah? And what might that be ass hole? " The man strode pridefully toward Nero again

" I've come to retrieve my power... You can't handle it... " With a quick move he reached for Nero's arm but Nero knocked his hand away and pulled Blue Rose from its holster and aimed it right in the mans face

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about pal... " The man cocked his head to the side then started circling Nero, eying him coldly as he did.

" Oh but I think you do... That sword you have is not yours to keep.. It belongs to me, it belongs to a son of Sparda... "

" Son of Sparda? Alright just what the heck are you getting at? "

" I'm talking about Yamato. It is my property and I want it back... "

" Cut the crap. Dante gave that to me as a gift before he left Fortuna and besides " Nero swung his arm around aiming his gun at the man once again. " Dante said that sword was once his brothers but from what I know his brother is dead... " The man only laughed at his remarks...

" Is that what you think?... Foolish boy... " Nero turned his head slightly but never took his eyes off his opponent. " Dante had no right to give that to you. It was mine then and it's mine now and I want it back, now hand it over and I may just let you live "

" Go blow yourself! " Nero shot at him but the man side stepped the bullet and kneed Nero into Dante's desk. In return Nero let off another couple of rounds but each time the man simply side stepped them and made his way toward him again. " Guess this doesn't quite cut it " He returned his gun to its hoslter and swung his blade at the man instead. Unfortunately his blade missed and crashed down into the floor leaving the wooden surface splintered and cracked. Nero pulled it from the ground and ran at the man who now stood in the middle of the room. He swung the sword again but once more he disappeared and Nero's blade collided with the wall leaving a good sized hole there. Nero tried to pry the blade free but to no avail.

" You are strong I'll admit... But you lack the proper training... " Nero's head whipped around to face the man at the doors.

" The hells that supposed to mean? "

" You could never hope to defeat me, not at your level... "

" You wanna run that by me again... "

" Another time perhaps... For now I'm letting you get away with keeping my blade but make no mistake, Nero... I will come back for it and I will take it from you even if I have to kill you to do so... "

" Just who the hell are you... " He did not answer " Answer my question! "

" As I said it's none of your concern... Just make sure you tell Dante that if he interferes in this, Vergil will make sure he never sees the light of day again... " And with that he vanished. Nero finally managed to pry his sword free of the wall and stood there in anger.

" Again with that name... Vergil... What the hell does that guy have to do with any of this... " Nero turned around to examine the bullet holes around the shop

" Damn it kid... the hell were you doin in here? " A familiar voice echoed behind him.

" Dante... " Nero looked him over cautiously

" You totally wrecked my shop kid " Dante looked around and noted all the holes

" You can thank that ass hole who was here a moment ago... "

" Well I hope you got his name... "

" What for? "

" So I can bill the fucker for the damages " Nero rolled his eyes

" So why'd you have to leave so early? "

" Business beckoned... "

" Cut the crap... "

" Alright easy kid... So what happened here? " Dante walked to his desk slowly and sat down, putting his feet up on his desk

" Some guy just took off after trying to get this from me... " Nero summoned the Yamato and looked it over

" Oh? "

" Yeah... Said Something about it being his. That it belonged to a son of Sparda. That mean anything to you? "

" Hmmm... He say what his name was? "

" No... Just said to tell you that if you interfere in this Vergil will make sure you never see the light of day again... " Dante's gaze became steely...

" What did this guy look like? "

" Does it really matter? "

" Nero... This is serious tell me what he looked like... " Nero crosses his arms before answering

" He looked like you... Only he wore a blue coat with some design on one side of it... " Dante looked at his desk then looked back at Nero

" I think you should stay here from now on until we can get to the bottom of all this kid... "

" No I'm fine where I am... "

" Nero... "

" Dante I'm fine I'm not gonna stick around your grubby office... " Dante looked at Nero intently but Nero could see the worry in his eyes.

" Alright... Just... Be very careful on your way back to that hostel... " Nero nodded and after a few more words were exchanged he headed back out to the hostel. He had walked no more then twelve blocks when he started to feel uneasy and picked up his pace, scanning every inch of the barren street as he walked.

" Damn place is givin me the creeps... " A loud crash behind him made him jump and spin around, pulling Blue Rose instinctively from its holster again. He waited a moment then a small black cat with a rat in its mouth walked out and took off at the sight of him. " Damn cat... " Nero replaced his gun and turned around again... Only to come face to face with the man from Dante's office...


	3. Payback

Nero replaced his gun and turned around again... Only to come face to face with the man from Dante's office...

" You... " Nero eyes widened at the sight. The man raised his hand and swept his hair back then started towards Nero.

" I told you that I would retrieve my power... You are not worthy of such a weapon as the likes of Yamato... " He spoke in a cold tone

" Tell me your name... " Nero said as he backed away keeping a hand on his sword. The man stopped just inches from Nero.

" Does it really bother you that much... "

" Yeah it does now stop dicking around and tell me who the hell you are! "

" Hmph.. Fine... My name is Vergil Sparda... and that weapon is my property.. Now give it to me! "

" Like I said before go blow yourself! " Nero clenched his devil bringer into a tight fist and swung at Vergil who in response grabbed his arm and examined it for a moment.

" That's quite the arm you've got.. " He leaned in closer to Nero. " How would you like me to break it? " With that Vergil twisted Nero's arm in an impossible way causing the bone to break and splinter all through his flesh. Nero screamed in agony as the bone pierced through his skin and hot blood poured down his arm and spilled onto the ground. He fell to one knee and grabbed Vergil's hand with his free arm moaning in pain. " And you call yourself a descendant of Sparda... " Nero looked up at Vergil just in time to see him plant a foot in the side of his head sending him flying backwards, skidding across the ground on his face before flipping over and landing on his side.

" Ugh... " Nero shook his head and put his left hand on his face. There we several large gashes oozing with blood and the stinging in his eye as his blood ran into it only made it worse. " Lucky shot... "

" Luck, has nothing to do with it... " Vergil's cold stare pierced right through Nero and a chill of fear coursed through his body.

" This guy really means business... " He whispered in a low tone to himself. Finally he spat off to the side and grabbed his sword lunging at Vergil. He stabbed forward narrowly missing his chest but by the time Nero turned to attack again Vergil had already thrown his jacket to the side and donned a pair of gauntlets and greaves shinning with light. With a quick move he kneed Nero in the gut then flipped backward kicking him in the jaw. Nero fell back on his backside and coughed up a mouthful of blood. The hot red liquid ran down his chin and onto his neck as he rolled over and staggered upward. He knew for sure that his jaw was broken or at least cracked because he could feel the clicking when he put his hand to his face and pulled a shattered tooth from his mouth.

" Don't tell me that's all you've got Nero... "

" The hell do you know my name? "

" How else? You're the one who has my property... " Vergil disappeared and elbowed Nero in the back sending him forward. Before Nero could react he felt the sting of Vergil's fist being planted right in his ribs and crashed against a wall. Once again his scarlet blood poured from his mouth and he wrapped his hands around his torso. He felt dizzy but he knew if he gave in to the pain he'd be killed for sure. He managed to get a hold of himself and swung his sword into the ground reving it up like a motorcycle before he lunged at Vergil again. He swung at his face but this time Vergil let the gauntlets disappear and he grabbed the blade with his hand. Nero growled unimpressed that his attempt at injuring Vergil had failed but to his surprise, a small trickle of blood ran down Vergil's face.

" Heh... So you're not as invincible as you look you selfish bastard... " Vergil turned his head to examine the severity of his wound. It was quite deep. Deeper then he had expected.

" Not bad... However " He tightened his grip on the blade and swung Nero around until he crashed into the wall again and fell to the ground. Just as he went to get up, the Red Queen came down right beside his face and pressed into his flesh.

" Damn it... " Nero looked up into Vergil's cold, unfeeling ice blue eyes. " I'm not gonna lose to some ass hole like you... " He got up and drop kicked Vergil in the shoulder, shattering the bone. Vergil could hear the bones cracking beneath Nero's foot and he used his devil power to blast Nero back at the wall. Nero staggered for a moment then he felt it... The sharp, agonizing pain of the cold steel of his blade cutting through his ribs, his lung, his heart. Nero's eyes widened again but when he tried to scream no sound came out of his mouth, just a river of scarlet life. Vergil tried to twist the blade while it was in Nero's body but it only reved it up. A little bewildered he grabbed it with his other hand and forced it to turn. Nero coughed out even more blood, his vision began to blur and he found it getting harder to breathe. The blade had twisted through his flesh causing it to tear and rip in all sorts of places, and in some right off his body. His lung felt obliterated and the hot blood soaked his body. Nero let his head fall to the sight and he could see the mangled flesh, tissue and bones protruding through his body where his own blade had stuck him.

" You're inexperienced... " Vergil commented as he thrust the blade in his body even further then ripped it out. Nero fell to his knees in a pool of his blood. The sight of his own heart struggling to keep beating through its gnarled state and his shredded lung clinging to shattered pieces of his ribs along with other pieces of crimson meat made him vomit. He started to feel a little delirious from the pain and he looked up at the man before him through his burred vision. For a moment he thought it was Dante, he heard his voice calling to him...

" NERO! "

Then the image of Vergil faded back into his view and Nero slowly turned his head to see Dante dashing down the street to help him.

" Dan...te... " He muttered as blood sprayed out with his words. Vergil turned his head to face his new opponent. Just as Dante's Rebellion collided with Vergil's gauntlets Nero fell forwards and completely lost consciousness, slowly fading into a black abyss...


	4. Reunions

Revolution Excerpt:

_" What brings down here to Devil May Cry kid? " Nero put his hands in his pockets and shrugged slightly, looking to the side and shifting his weight to one foot._

" I.. Got a message from someone... But I have no idea who this person is and that woman you were with, the one with the blond hair, she said you live here. Just said to look for a place called Devil May Cry... "

" A message huh? Where is it? " Nero pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Dante.

" I thought maybe you might know who it is or at least be able to point me in the right direction... " Dante looked over the note carefully then he started reading out loud, much to Nero's dismay.

" To whom it should concern... I will tell you now that the weapon you posses is one that should not be handled lightly and will only bring upon disaster for you. My advice to you is leave it and no longer associate yourself with it should you value your skin... "

" You have any idea who wrote it or what they're talking about? "

" Nope not the slightest idea kid. Probably just some prank... "

" That's what I thought... Until I saw that name on the other side of the note... " Dante looked at the note then turned it over.

" Yamato.. Alright so their talking about the sword so what? "

" Alright never mind Dante obviously this isn't getting me anywhere... "

" No no hold on you're obviously concerned about all this... " Dante leaned back so Nero couldn't take the paper from him.

" Dante come on give me the note... " Dante shook his head and smiled. " Fine forget it, keep it I have no use for it anyway... " Nero turned to leave.

" Listen kid if this is bugging you so much then stick around and I'll trace the note back to whoever sent it... " Nero was already at the door.

" Sure, but I'm gonna find a hostel or something to stay in I'm not stickin around your run-down place " Nero laughed as Dante gave him the finger and mouthed the words ' Fuck You ' to him. " Anyways Dante I'll call you later on when I've got a place... The woman gave me the number oh, and there's just one last thing... " Dante flicked his head motioning him to continue. " The man that left that at my door said something about a guy named Vergil... That mean anything to you? " Dante seemed to freeze. His stare became cold then distant... " Dante? "

" Yeah kid that name means... Quite a bit to me... " Dante said distantly Nero sighed.

Revolution 2 Excerpt:

_' Sorry kid I had to leave earlier then expected so make yourself at home I should be back later on. Don't answer the phone and if a lady with a gun shows up tell her I'm out for the day_

~ Dante '

" What a croc... He calls me down here only to take off... " Nero strode over to Dante's desk and tossed the note on top of it. He was about to look around when the picture on the end caught his attention. He picked it up and examined it intently.

" Looks just like... Trish... "

" You know you're an awful long way from Fortuna Nero... what brings you here to Devil May Cry? "

" I got a note from someone and I figured Dante could help me... "

" I see. What was this note about? "

" I don't really know but Dante has it somewhere unless he took it with him... " Trish smiled getting up and started walking toward the door

" Well in any case I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about, but you might as well make use of your time here... Maybe you can help us on a few missions. " Nero rolled his eyes and shook his head as Trish spoke then she left leaving the doors open.

" I've come to retrieve my power... You can't handle it... " With a quick move he reached for Nero's arm but Nero knocked his hand away and pulled Blue Rose from its holster and aimed it right in the mans face

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about pal... " The man cocked his head to the side then started circling Nero, eying him coldly as he did.

" Oh but I think you do... That sword you have is not yours to keep.. It belongs to me, it belongs to a son of Sparda... "

" Son of Sparda? Alright just what the heck are you getting at? "

" I'm talking about Yamato. It is my property and I want it back... "

Revolution 3.5 Excerpt:

_Nero replaced his gun and turned around again... Only to come face to face with the man from Dante's office..._

" You... " Nero eyes widened at the sight. The man raised his hand and swept his hair back then started towards Nero.

" I told you that I would retrieve my power... You are not worthy of such a weapon as the likes of Yamato... " He spoke in a cold tone

" Tell me your name... " Nero said as he backed away keeping a hand on his sword. The man stopped just inches from Nero.

" Does it really bother you that much... "

" Yeah it does now stop dicking around and tell me who the hell you are! "

" Hmph.. Fine... My name is Vergil Sparda... and that weapon is my property.. Now give it to me! "

" You're inexperienced... " Vergil commented as he thrust the blade in his body even further then ripped it out. Nero fell to his knees in a pool of his blood. The sight of his own heart struggling to keep beating through its gnarled state and his shredded lung clinging to shattered pieces of his ribs along with other pieces of crimson meat made him vomit. He started to feel a little delirious from the pain and he looked up at the man before him through his burred vision. For a moment he thought it was Dante, he heard his voice calling to him...

" NERO! "

Then the image of Vergil faded back into his view and Nero slowly turned his head to see Dante dashing down the street to help him.

" Dan...te... " He muttered as blood sprayed out with his words. Vergil turned his head to face his new opponent. Just as Dante's Rebellion collided with Vergil's gauntlets Nero fell forwards and completely lost consciousness, slowly fading into a black abyss...

It had only been an hour or so that Nero had left his office but Dante could already tell that something was amiss.

" ... Something just isn't right here... " Dante was examining the note Nero had left with him. He read it over and over but still he could think of no possible answer. Well aside from the one he didn't want to believe. " Nero had said that guy... He described my brother exactly... " He thought aloud. Dante pushed himself away from his desk but remained in his chair, his eyes glued to the piece of paper on his desk until. A sudden pain made Dante clasp his hand to his chest. " What the... " He staggered out of his chair and unzipped his jacket, pulling it open to look at his body. Nothing. " What the heck just happened? " At that moment a horrid thought crossed his mind. He quickly zipped up his jacket, grabbed his guns and his sword and ran out the door as fast as he could. He was no more then five blocks from his office when he caught the smell of blood in the air. " That smell... Nero, that's his scent, this is his blood that I'm smelling... " He picked up his pace dashing down the street with every ounce of energy his body could exert until he reached the corner and turned... Just in time to see Vergil, running Nero through with his own blade. Nero fell to his knees and from what Dante could tell he vomited and looked up at Vergil.

" NERO! " Dante took off down the street in a rage and panic trying to reach him before Vergil could inflict anymore damage to Nero's body. Nero turned his head to face him as he ran.

" Dan...te... " He muttered as his blood sprayed about with his words. Vergil turned his head and cast a glare at Dante then quickly summoned his gauntlets just as Dante swung his Rebellion at him. A thud to the side made Dante turn his head to look at, the now unconscious Nero laying on the ground.

" What did you do to him Vergil? " Dante scoffed. Vergil only laughed.

" What does it look like I've done brother? "

" Vergil he had NOTHING to do with this why did you involve him? "

" Oh but he was involved Dante... You gave him something that wasn't his and to top it off... " Vergil pulled Dante closer to him. " It wasn't yours either... " He took a swing at him with his right arm seeing as his left shoulder was still shattered after Nero's drop kick.

" Seems the kid got yea good Verg... " Vergil looked at his battered shoulder then scowled at Dante

" Shut up... " He lunged toward him and used his forearm to send Dante flying backwards. Dante let himself slide across the ground then rebounded off his arms and landed on his feet.

" So... You still got Beowulf I see... Or.. You stole them back from me anyways... How many times have you been in my home without me knowing bro? "

" I only went to take back what was rightfully mine Dante... These gauntlets included... "

" You're talking about Yamato "

" Exactly that.. "

" Huh.. Well to bad.. I gave that to the kid as a gift... "

" Well it wasn't yours to give away... It is mine and I want it back... "

" So what Verg... You wait to get the kid alone and then you kill him to take the sword back? What an ass... "

" Just the opposite actually... Originally I had planned on taking it back in Fortuna however, circumstances prohibited me from doing so... "

" That supposed to matter to me? "

" Hmph... You always were five steps behind me Dante... " Vergil lunged at Dante again who threw up Rebellion to block his attack. " And you'll never, be able, to catch up... " Dante pushed Vergil off of him and ran after him swinging his sword at him again and again. Vergil back flipped away from every attempt until he landed on one knee on the roof of a nearby car. He looked up slightly out of breathe.

" So... You ready to eat your words? Or do you still think I'm not worthy as your opponent? " Vergil rolled his eyes and stood up properly letting Beowulf vanish again.

" That cocky attitude of yours is beginning to bore me... "

" Sorry to disappoint bro... " Dante looked over Vergil's left shoulder. Nero had done quite a number to it. " You know it almost doesn't seem fair fighting you like this... "

" What are you getting at... "

" You've got a vital star or two to heal that don't cha? "

" That's none of your business... "

" Well come on heal your injuries... " Vergil glared at Dante intensely

" Fine... If you want to die that badly... " Vergil pulled a vital star from his pocket and healed his injuries then jumped down from the car and stood with his body sideways, his head still facing Dante. He held one hand up and motioned to Dante to make the first move while taunting him. " ... Come on "

" You always were a prick... " Dante charged at Vergil, dragging Rebellion along the ground while sparks danced about the blade. He brought it up then down slashing it across Vergil's chest. Vergil let his body fall but brought his right leg up and kicked Dante in the head sending him to the ground as well. He quickly donned Beowulf again and tried to slam his heel into Dante's gut. Sensing Vergil's intentions Dante swung his legs up over his head and rolled onto his feet just as Vergil flipped himself over onto his hands and knees. Dante smirked and rest his hands on his knees for a moment then clapped and spoke in a mocking tone " Hey.. What's up? I thought you were gonna kill me? " Vergil's glare became more intense and he ran at Dante wrapping his arms around him, tackling him down to the ground. When he was successful in getting Dante on his back he jumped on top of him and raised his fist up then, with one sharp, quick movement he brought it down aiming to bring it right in Dante's face. Dante however was not about to let his older brother win by simply breaking his jaw. Instead he donned Gilgamesh and caught his brothers hand just inches away from his face. Dante was practically making himself cross eyed trying to look at where Vergil's hand was in conjunction with his mouth. In a momentary state of shock at the sight of his brother being able to stop him like that Vergil lost his composure for a split second. Dante could see it immediately and acted quickly to ensure that Vergil couldn't counter his movements. He grabbed the upper part of Vergil's arm and, using his feet, kicked him off himself flipping Vergil right onto his back Dante then brought his elbow down hoping to make it collide with Vergil's chest but Vergil rolled to the side and Dante's arm hit the concrete road. He could feel the skin on his arm split open upon impact. "Damn... " Dante looked at the fresh gash in his arm and the tear in his coats " Just had that washed too... " Vergil shook his head and jumped in the air attempting to bring his foot down on Dante's head. " Whoa! " Dante rolled onto his hands then pushed off the ground just as Vergil's foot hit the spot where he was moments earlier.

" You've gotten better dear brother... "

" You think so? "

" Hmph... " Vergil got up and looked at Dante coldly.

" Well look at you... All that power and nothing to show for it... " Vergil once again let Beowulf disappear and he walked to where Nero's sword lay on the ground.

" It's not Yamato... But it will be enough to shut you up... " Vergil ran at Dante with the sword and stabbed forward, performing Dante's signature stinger move.

" Hey that's My move! " Dante just narrowly managed to avoid being impaled in the heart but the blade stuck in his side. Vergil tore it out, ripping Dante's flesh and sending bits of meat scattering across the ground in conjunction with his lifes blood. Dante summoned back his Rebellion and planted the tip right in Vergil's foot. There was a momentary yelp in agony then Vergil brought Red Queen above his head put it through the upper part of Dante's left leg, after which he ripped Rebellion out of his foot and attempted to put it through Dante's neck. Dante however tore his leg off the Red Queen and kicked Vergil in the ribs causing several of them to break. He grabbed his sword, which Vergil had dropped the moment Dante's foot made contact with his ribcage and moved in to slash his torso but Vergil already had a hand on Red Queen. He had kicked it out of the ground and now put it through Dante's right shoulder then pulled it down at an angle out of his body attempting to cut off his sword arm at the same time. Dante could feel the bone crunching under the pressure of the cold steel being ripped out of his body and the sound echoed in his ears like a tree branch snapping under an intense weight. He moved his arm up and pulled away instinctively, then brought Rebellion down and across the side of Vergil's neck then up his face. Vergil moved before the blade could cut across his eye blinding him but not without receiving a deep laceration that cut through even his gum's. They both pushed off one another and stood a few feet from the other, tired, bloody and in agony from each blow.

" This.. isn't going exactly as I had intended it to... "

" Isn't it?... I mean... You got me pretty good there... "

" Heh... You were supposed to be dead by now Dante... "

" Well I'm sorry I'm ruining your plans Verg but... " Dante flicked his head at Nero " I gotta help the kid... I can't let you kill him Vergil... Right now my body, my mind and my soul... Are telling me to keep him away from you... "

" Then once again I'm afraid... Our souls are at odds brother... My soul is telling me to take back my power... "

" What the hell do you need... All the power for... Huh? "

" I need it... For my own reasons Dante... Reasons you could never understand... "

" Enlighten me then... Dear brother... "

" Another time perhaps... " Vergil straightened his posture and used the Red Queen to keep his balance. " If you really intend to help him then you'll have to kill me... " Dante's heart sank at his words. He hated his brother for this. For all of this. Everything that happened in Temen-Ni-Gru, then the incident on Mallet Island and now this. He couldn't understand why Vergil just wouldn't let it go.

" Vergil... Why... Why can't you just... Give it up? "

" I told you already... I need more power... "

" No you don't... "

" Yes Dante... I do... Now... Enough with the small talk... " Vergil picked up the sword once more but

" Well I need my brother... " Dante's words made Vergil freeze

" What? "

" I said I need my brother... " Dante got up and staggered backwards a little before looking his brother in the eyes. " Why can't you see that Verg... I miss you... I miss what we used to have... Before you became this power hungry maniac... " Vergil stood silent and still listening to every word that came out of his brother's mouth. " Don't you remember what I said?... No matter how hard you try you're never gonna be like father... "

" Dante... "

" No... I just don't get it... What is it? Is it that whole thing with mom? "

" You know my reasons for what happened between her and I... "

" Vergil... She didn't prefer me over you no matter how much you think that... It wasn't true... "

" Enough talking... If you really plan on saving him then fight me now Dante... " Dante's look became one of great upset and he turned his head. Vergil growled and was about to charge at Dante once more when Dante unexpectedly lunged forward with a stinger attack, smashing Vergil into the wall behind him with the sword pierced right through his gut. Dante straightened his posture and backed away, but Vergil, in one final attempt, took Red Queen and stuck it right in the center of Dante's chest. As he fell backwards Dante kept a grip on Rebellion tearing it out of Vergil's body and in turn Vergil did the same with his sword. They both lay motionless on the ground eyes fixed on nothing in particular. Dante coughed and finally forced himself to roll over and drag himself over to Nero the whole while leaving a trail of blood and crimson meat behind him.

" Nero... " He rolled Nero onto his side and looked over his injuries, then checked his pulse. Nothing. " Damn it kid... "

" Here... " Vergil's voice startled Dante. He turned his head a little angered but then noticed Vergil was handing him something.

" What's this for? "

" You know full damn well what a yellow orb is for Dante... "

" I know that.. " Dante snatched it angrily. " I meant what are you giving it to me for... " Vergil said nothing only pointed weakly with a trembling blood soaked hand at Nero. Dante's gaze softened slightly then he turned back to Nero and used the orb along with a vital star of his to bring him back in top condition. Once he could feel Nero breathing again he sighed realizing now just how much energy he had expended and his vision started to blur.

" Dante... "

" What Vergil... "

" You might as well heal yourself before you end up bleeding to death... "

" I don't need you to tell me that I know... "

" Well then if you know then do it... "

" I can't... "

" Why not... "

" I used my last vital star for the kid... " There was an odd silence between them for a moment. Then

" Dante listen... "

" To what? "

" Just shut up and listen... Can't you hear that? " Dante listened trying to hear what Vergil was hearing even though he felt like punching him in the head. But that thought quickly escaped his mind when he felt a pair of hands pick him up.

" What the... HEY! "

" Oh calm down... " A voice said in a rather commanding tone. Dante looked at the person who was emasculating him like this rather annoyed but through his blurred vision he could only make out a vague outline of them. The next thing he knew he was in a car with Vergil beside him and then the rest went blank. When he awoke he found himself on his couch in his office.

" What the... " He sat up quickly and looked around until his eyes fell upon his brother sleeping on the other couch. He scowled and threw a nearby magazine at him.

" Dante... " Vergil rolled over and threw it back haphazardly.

" Enough boys... " A voice echoed from Dante's desk. The twins turned their heads simultaneously and their jaws dropped...

" You've got to be kidding me... " Vergil stammered.

" Pops? " Dante was in shock but the sudden thump on the floor upstairs made his attention turn to his bedroom. Nero had obviously awoken and he had some explaining to do now, not to mention he had to keep Vergil from attacking him again for the sword...


	5. Despair

It was day break when Nero finally came to. He slowly opened his eyes and shielded them from the harsh sunlight with his hands. Suddenly a flood of memories of the fight with Vergil came rushing into his mind like a dam overflowing with water and he shot up and tried to leap out of the bed he was laying in but, his foot got tangled in a mess of sheets and pillows and he crashed to the ground with a loud thump. He lay there on his side for a moment and brought his right hand to his face where his lacerations were but

" What the... The cuts... " He ran his hand down his face feeling where there should have been several large cuts on his face. Cuts that went right down to the bone but they were gone. Then Nero realized that his devil bringer was no longer broken. All the flesh on his arm was as it should be and the bone was intact. His hands found their way to his chest where there was once a large hole in his body but no, that was intact to. His injuries had healed. " Dante... " He looked down to unzip his vest but he wasn't wearing it. In fact, the clothes he was wearing weren't his at all. The shirt he wore was gray and he was in a black pair of cotton shorts. He assumed they belonged to Dante. " Only Dante would have a shirt with the Budweiser logo on it... " He shook his head and moved to get up when a horrid thought ran through his mind. " Oh my god... " He got up and crashed into the door throwing it open and looked over the railing of the stairs at Dante who was sitting on the couch just below him. " YOU! " He jumped down and landed on top of Dante, pinning him down by his shirt. " Where the HELL are my clothes! "

" If it makes you feel any better I'm not the one who undressed you... " Dante muttered under Nero's weight

" NO! It doesn't make me feel any better JACKASS! "

" Oh my, well that's quite a way to say good morning... " A voice called from Dante's desk. Nero turned his head to tell this guy off but when he saw who it was he was a little shocked.

" Who are you? " He questioned. The man looked like an older version of Dante but with his hair swept back. He wore a monocle on his left eye and held a newspaper in his hands.

" Well that's a little better... Except for the look on your face... " The man replied. Nero was about to respond but a sudden feeling of unease set over him and he turned his head, only to see Vergil sitting right behind him on the other couch, his arms draped across the back and one leg up on the other.

" What the hell are you doing here! " He jumped up off Dante who got up and stood between him and Vergil.

" Nero relax it's OK. " He said trying to keep Nero calm

" Why is he here? " Nero was growing very irritated with the situation.

" Look I'll explain it if you calm down "

" I AM calm now get out of my way I've got a score to settle with that prick... "

" Nero no " Dante grabbed a hold of Nero as he tried to push past him to get to Vergil

" If he has another death wish you may as well let him go Dante... " Vergil coaxed

" The hell are you talking about you over confident bastard! " Nero rebuked

" NERO! Enough just... Sit down " Dante pleaded

" Not until you tell me why the hell he's here " Nero glared at Dante intensely waiting for an answer

" He's my older brother... " Nero was going to say something but when he registered that Dante said his " brother " he looked at him in disbelief.

" Come again? "

" He's my older brother "

" I thought your brother was dead Dante... "

" So did I... "

" Well seeing as you just assumed I was I just played along Dante... " Vergil stated sarcastically. Dante growled at him and darted to the couch in an attempt to silence his brother.

" Dante Sparda... " The man at Dante's desk said in a low, almost demonic tone. " You lay a hand on your brother and you'll find yourself in quite the bout of trouble... "

" Dante who is this guy? " Nero looked the man over oddly. Dante pulled his pants up a little and looked at the man behind his desk.

" You're awfully salty today old man... " He crossed his arms. " This here is my father Nero... Sparda " Nero's eyes widened and he looked at Sparda.

" Sparda... As in THE Legendary Dark Knight? " He looked between Sparda and Dante in awe

" Well I wouldn't exactly call myself a legend per say but.. Yes I am Sparda... " Nero fell back onto the couch. He couldn't believe he was looking right at the Legendary Knight himself.

" Credo would have killed for a chance like this... " He lowered his head at the thought. He hadn't mentioned Credo since his funeral some time ago, and it was around that time he noticed Kyrie had become a little distant too. The sudden sight of Dante's hand waving back and forth in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

" You alive in there kid? " He joked

" Cut the crap... " Nero turned his head and ignored Dante's laughter. " The hell do you find so damn funny? "

" You kid... " A wide grin had spread across Dante's face

" Why you... " Nero lunged at Dante and tackled him over the coffee table sending them both to the ground. " I'll kill you! "

" I'd actually like to see you try that " Dante said mockingly. Vergil just put his hand to his face and looked away

" My fool little brother... " He muttered to himself. Sparda rolled his eyes and set his newspaper down with a sigh. " Father? " Sparda looked at Vergil with a look that read ' Move from that couch and you'll find yourself strapped to it ' so Vergil stayed put. Sparda walked over to where Nero once again had Dante pinned down by his shirt. Just as he was about to punch Dante in the face Sparda picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

" What the hell... Put me down! " Nero struggled to get free of the demon warriors grip but to no avail. Sparda tossed him down onto the couch then strode back to Dante and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and half lead half dragged him to the chair opposite Vergil's couch.

" Easy pops... I wasn't gonna hurt him THAT bad... " Dante complained when he was forced down in the chair.

" Both of you sit and be quiet for at least an hour... " Sparda said in a cold tone then he went back to Dante's desk and sat down. Nero cast a glare at Dante then moved to the other end of the couch. Dante cocked one eyebrow up at him then shook his head and slouched in the chair...

To Nero this hour seemed more like years but when it finally ended Nero turned his head to face Sparda. " Are you done attacking him? " Sparda more or less demanded the answer with his tone. Nero nodded. " You can talk now you know... "

" Mind if I ask you a question? " Nero replied

" I suppose not. "

" Dante... You got that note? " Dante looked at Nero then flicked his head towards his desk.

" It's on my desk kid... " He said lazily. Nero looked up somewhat trying to see it. Dante was right, there it was sitting on his desk as he said.

" You see that note there? " Nero pointed at it. Sparda turned his head to look at it.

" Yes. What about it? "

" By chance, do you have any idea who wrote it? " Sparda picked up the note and read it over, then he flipped it over and found the name on the back of it.

" Hmmm... Who gave this to you? "

" Dunno who he was... Just said something about him " Nero nodded his head at Vergil.

" Why would he mention Vergil? "

" I honestly have no idea. Now that I know Vergil is Dante's brother I almost thought it had something to do with Yamato being his sword but... "

" Do you remember what this man looked like... " Sparda paused

" Nero.. " Dante interrupted.

" What? " Nero looked at Dante.

" Oh no sorry I was just telling pops your name kid.. " Dante laughed slightly as Nero sneered at him and made a motion like he would punch him from his spot on the couch.

" Nero... " Sparda called. Nero stopped and looked back at him. " Can you? "

" Well... There's not much to describe. He was wearing a long black cloak with a hood pulled up over his head so I couldn't really see his face... "

" I see... "

" So do you know who wrote it? "

" The hand writing looks familiar... " Nero's heart skipped a beat. Finally he was getting somewhere.

" Really? "

" Yes... Nero I must warn you now if you see this man again do not associate yourself with him. "

" Why not? "

" If this is from who I think it is then it can only mean that something very bad is about to happen... You must keep away from him... " Nero looked down at the floor with a look of great upset.

" Kyrie... "

" Who is Kyrie? "

" She's my girlfriend... She was the one who answered the door and spoke to him before I got there and took the note from him... "

" Where is she? "

" Back in Fortuna... "

" You live in Fortuna? "

" Yes... "

" You're quite a ways from home young man... "

" I know... I really needed Dante's help though... " Nero ran his hands through his hair " Oh Kyrie... What's gonna happen to her if he shows up at the house while I'm not there to protect her? "

" I couldn't tell you to get your hopes up that you'd see her alive again... "

" Pops that's not gonna make him feel better about this situation... " Dante scolded

" Lecturing me now are you Dante? " Sparda rebuked

" I'm just saying he's really bothered by this... " Dante looked at Nero who was rocking back and forth a little. " Nero... " he got up and sat beside him putting one arm on his shoulders. " Nero don't worry we'll get to her and bring her down here where she'll be safe... "

" Dante how could I have been so stupid? I knew I shouldn't have left her there... I knew that something like this was going to happen I should have gone with my gut and just called you instead... " He rambled

" Nero not even you could have predicted that this would happen it's not your fault... " A sudden knock on the door made Dante turn his head. " Verg... Can you? " Vergil nodded getting up and walking to the door. Dante turned his attention back to Nero. " Nero. Kid listen Kyrie will be fine. Get dressed and we'll both go back to Fortuna and get her alright? "

" But... I just... I can't believe I left her... Anything could happen to her in the five hours it takes to get back to Fortuna... "

" Kid... She'll be fine don't jinx your-... " Vergil's sudden slamming the door cut Dante off.

" Dante... You need to take a look at this... " Vergil held a small envelope in his hands. Similar to the one Nero brought with him before. Dante got up and paced over to Vergil taking the envelope and looking at the letter inside. He compared it to the other in his mind then he slowly looked at Vergil then turned his head to Nero.

" What... What is it? " Nero asked fearing what Dante had in his hands.

" Nero... Don't panic OK? " Dante said in a calm voice. He strode back over to Nero and handed him the letter. Nero looked at the letter then back at Dante. " You gonna read it? " Nero slowly turned his attention back to the letter and opened it cautiously. The further into the letter he read the more his heart sank. He choked back tears then threw the letter to the floor and got up, flipping the other couch over as he walked passed it and collapsed to his hands and knees in anguish.

" Let me see the letter Dante " Sparda ordered. Dante quickly grabbed the letter and brought it to his father. Sparda's eyes scanned over it then he lowered his head slightly before looking at Nero. " Oh dear... This is not good... " Dante walked over to Nero who was now sobbing uncontrollably

" Nero... " He said quietly. Nero didn't answer. " Nero. " He said again a little louder. Finally Nero managed to answer him through the lump in his throat.

" They got her... They've got Kyrie... "


	6. Unlikely Ally

_Nero... As you did not do as we asked and leave Yamato I'm afraid your beloved will never lay eyes upon the day again... Should you value the breath in her body then you will leave the sword and never associate with it again... We had warned you but your ignorance will now cost you the life of the one you hold so dear to your heart... The woman in your life shall suffer day by day until you complete the task we asked of you and leave the sword..._

That night Dante tossed and turned in his bed unable to get any rest at all. His thoughts were racing with everything that had happened till now and he just couldn't seem to calm himself down.

" Damn it... " He growled as he rolled over onto his side again. A sudden noise behind him made him turn his head slightly. " Hello?... " He made a face getting a little irritated with the situation now then sighed and lay back down. That is until he heard Nero's voice from his doorway.

" Who the hell are you? "

" Nero go to sleep... "

" I wasn't talking to you jackass... "

" What? " Dante sat up, only to find a cloaked figure watching him. " What the.. " Upon seeing Dante lock eyes with him the man fled, jumping through Dante's window sending bits of shattered glass all around him and down onto the street.

" What the hell was that about? "

" I don't know, I don't WANT to know and I don't care... More importantly why the hell was he watching me sleep? " Vergil's footsteps echoed into the room and he stared at the scene bleary eyed.

" What in gods name are you doing up here idiot? " He growled clearly unimpressed with being woken up. " Do you morons have any idea what time it is... "

" Verg... Someone was in here... " Dante said in a very serious tone.

" Your point being? "

" My point is that someone got in my room while I was trying to get to sleep and no one noticed... Doesn't that concern you at all? "

" Not particularly... "

" Well at any rate, DEAR BROTHER, I think we've got a serious problem on our hands... "

" What are you getting at? "

" That guy was wearing a cloak... "

" So? "

" Well it looked very similar to what Nero described that guy wearing "

" And you think that, because some stalker of yours was watching you sleep that it couldn't possibly be anyone other then that cur? Honestly Dante I don't have the time nor the patience for your idiocy right now " Vergil turned around and walked back downstairs

" Vergil I'm serious! " Dante ran after his brother and threw himself over the railing to get to him. " This could be a real problem "

" I don't care... I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep but I can't do that if your motor mouth is running a mile a minute... "

" Vergil... This is not a joke you prick I'm dead serious... "

" Right... " Vergil lay back down on the couch and covered himself up with the blanket. Dante however was not about to let his brother brush him off like this.

" Vergil god damn it! " He tore the blanket off Vergil. " Will you just listen to me for a second? " Vergil glared at Dante then tackled him to the ground.

" Dante I am warning you now if you disrupt my sleep again I will break every bone in your body starting with your jaw... "

" Will you two be quiet! It's three in the morning! " Sparda's voice crashed through the darkened space completely irate.

" Someone was in Dante's room... " Nero called from the top of the stairs

" What? " Sparda looked up at the young demon slayer still annoyed. " What do you mean someone was in Dante's room? "

" Someone was watching him sleep... Someone in a cloak... "

" I see... " Sparda looked at the doors then motioned for Nero to come downstairs.

" He looked just like the guy that gave me the first note... "

" You're sure about this Nero? " Before Nero could answer the front doors began to shake violently, almost like a tornado was dancing outside looking for entry.

" What the hell is that? " Dante questioned as he shoved Vergil off himself and got up and looked at the doors

" Nothing good obviously... " Vergil remarked, his icy glare fixated on the doors. Nero backed into the second couch and watched, never once removing his eyes from the doors.

" All three of you stay put and don't make a sound... " Sparda ordered as he slowly started towards the front of the office. Almost as soon as Sparda started his advance the doors crashed open causeing everyone to jump back in panic. Sparda eyed everything carefully and again, slowly began advancing towards the now open doors.

" You won't find anything of interest out there Sparda... " A voice called from behind them startling them all.

" You... How did you get in here? " Sparda scoffed

" You know how Sparda... You've always known how these things work.. " The cloaked figure sat upon Dante's desk, his hood draped across his head covering most of his face. His voice was an odd tone, and it sounded like his throat needed to be cleared.

" Enough. Why are you here... "

" Simple... Your sons.. "

" What do my boys have to do with this... "

" Everything and nothing at all... "

" That doesn't make any sense... " Nero intersected.

" So you got the devil hunter involved anyway did you? " The cloaked figure mused

" What's it to you asshole... " The figure hopped off the desk and glided towards Nero who fell backwards onto the couch.

" I hope you have it... "

" Have what... The hell are you talking about? "

" The sword you foolish runt... "

" You're talking about Yamato... "

" That's the one... "

" That's none of your business whether he has it or not... " Vergil growled

" Ah... Gilver the Dark Slayer I presume... " the cloaked man said turning his head to face Vergil

" I haven't gone by that name in quite some time... My name is Vergil Sparda... "

" Well my apologies Mr. Vergil... "

" Shut up... "

" Hmhmhm... "

" How long do you plan on hanging around?... " Sparda growled in a fierce tone and strode toward the cloaked man. The cloaked man backed over to Dante's pool table and spoke mockingly.

" My my someones feeling awfully moody today... "

" Enough with your games... Why have you come here? "

" I came to ensure that Nero gave up the sword... "

" Why? "

" Well it belongs to Gilver doesn't it? "

" I told you once already, my name isn't Gilver it's Vergil... " Vergil growled loudly at the cloaked man as he smiled at him.

" Well either way it's still yours is it not? "

" So what... "

" Well you'll be needing it... "

" Alright just who the hell are you.. " Dante interrupted rather annoyed.

" Oh... Well forgive me Mr. Dante I guess I have forgotten my manners... " The figure said. Dante growled rather demonically at the man. " Hmph... Well if you put it THAT way... " The man removed his hood revealing his pale skin. His hair was cut very short in the back but it came down long in the front covering his right eye, the other was exposed and black. " My name is Lucien, but you may call me by my other name, Fin "

" Fin Eh? Can't say that name rings any bells... How the heck do you know so much about my family? "

" I know much about you Dante Sparda... Much more then you could ever imagine... " Fin grinned at the hunters growing annoyance.

" Cut the crap... " Nero held his gun to Fin's head. " If you're the bastard that gave me the first note... Then answer me this.. What have you done with Kyrie? "

" Hmmm... The woman? " Fin turned his head slightly. " I don't know what you're talking about Nero... "

" Don't play games with me now answer my question! Where's Kyire? ". Fin laughed at the mounting tension in the room

" Oh you mean THAT woman... Oh well of course I know where she is but... I don't think you want to go there... "

" The hell are you talking about... "

" Well if you REALLY want to then by all means... " Dante then pulls Ebony out and holds it to Fin's head as well.

" You're starting to piss me off, it bugs the crap outta me when someone talks more then I do... " He sneered. Fin now casts a very serious and stern look at everyone in the room.

" I can see that you all are rather... Unimpressed with my being here however... " Fin turns his head quickly to face Nero " If you really care about that woman Nero you'll leave Yamato and never associate yourself with it again... "

" Tell that to the bullet I'm about to plant in your head Fin... " Nero scowled at Fin and readied his gun.

" Don't say I didn't warn you... He'll be needing it to cross through the Burning Palace... " With that Fin turned into a small demon with bat wings and a spiky mo-hawk with bright red eyes. A raggedy black tunic covered his body now in place of the cloak he wore in human form.

" What the... A bat? You're a bat? " Nero gaped. Fin laughs slightly

" No.. I'm a demon. I am part of the bat demon tribe. Pay no mind to me I'm no threat I'm just a low class demon " Fin smiles then flies out the door and hangs upside down from a lamppost and folds his wings around his body.

" Lower class demon?... But... " Nero stopped in mid sentence then looked at Dante. " Dante... We gotta find out more about this palace that ass was talking about... "

" Why it's not like it means much to us kid... " Dante replied.

" Dante! Look for all we know that's where they're hiding Kyrie! "

" Alright I get it kid.. " Dante crossed his arms and looked at Sparda " Well pops you know anything about this Burning Palace he was talking about? "

" Honestly I haven't the slightest clue what he's talking about... Though it concerns me greatly... " Sparda said casting a worried glance at Nero who was now pacing back and forth in the room.

" Come on Dante there's gotta be something we can do to find out more about this place... " Nero brooded.

" Research... " Fin called from the lamppost. " Research my friend and you will find the answer you are looking for "

" Research? That's all you gotta say? What a croc... " Fin only laughed at Nero's remarks. Dante sighed as Nero began pacing again and looked back and forth between him and Fin. Sparda stood there with a worried expression on his face watching over his sons and Nero. Finally Vergil broke the silence.

" I guess that means we'll need to hit the library later on... "


	7. Digging for Answers

" Damn It! " Nero yelled as he slammed yet another book closed and tossed it aside. Vergil, who was still deep in his own book, merely smacked his hand down on the book before it could crash to the floor.

" You realize this is a public library you're in right? " He scoffed.

" This is getting us no where! We've been here for hours and found nothing! "

" Keep it down... " Dante grumbled from under a magazine. Nero only glared at him and shoved his legs off the table. Dante in turn cast his own glare at Nero as his feet fell to the floor and his magazine slid off his face.

" You could be helping jackass... " Nero growled.

" Yeah well I'm tired and I really don't see a point in all this.. " Dante replied leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. " Besides, I'm not a bookworm like Vergil this kinda stuff bores the crap outta me... " Vergil closed the book he was reading and got up to replace it on the shelf, smacking Dante in the head with it as he passed him.

" I am not a bookworm I just like reading sometimes... It keeps my mind busy so I don't end up running you through with Yamato... Speaking of which I want that back before we leave this building Nero Angelo... " Vergil stalked off to the shelf where he had picked the book up.

" The hell does he keep calling me that... " Nero brooded as he watched Vergil leave.

" Callin yea what kid? " Dante huffed.

" Nero Angelo... "

" Well you're not a son of Sparda so we couldn't call you Nero Sparda and I guess he felt that Angelo worked... "

" Yeah but why Angelo? "

" Maybe it has something to do with a name he once went by... "

" Oh yeah? And what name was that? "

" Nelo Angelo... "

" Nelo? "

" It's not something I will talk openly about nor will Dante if he values his head... " Vergil blurted out as he strode back with his arms full of books and dropped them all on the table in front of Nero.

" Where the hell did all these come from? " Nero cried.

" Where do you think Nero? We are in a library... " Vergil retorted

" I know that ass hole... Why do you have to keep bringing these back here they're not helping us at all... "

" These are the only books in this library that have any information on the demon world, THAT is why I keep bringing these books to the table now shut up and start looking... " Nero made a few more complaints but Vergil ignored him and started flipping through one of the books he brought back from, wherever it was he found them in the building.

" Have fun kid.. " Dante mused as he flipped the magazine open and placed it back on his face for some more shut eye.

" Go blow yourself jackass... " Nero retorted. Just then the magazine was knocked off Dante's face and he was shoved forward in his seat making him sit properly.

" Keep your voice down Nero and Dante I catch those feet up on the table again and you'll find your head in it... " Sparda growled as he walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat. Vergil started to laugh to himself about Dante's predicament and in return he received a sneer from his younger twin.

" It's not my fault you got caught, I told you when we got in here that father was going to show up did I not? " Vergil nearly laughed out the last few words as Dante continued to glare at him then moved in to hit his older sibling in the shoulder.

" Dante Sparda... " Sparda growled again. Dante stopped and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms and huffing at Nero who was shaking his head. " Enough. What have you found? "

" Absolutely nothing... " Nero spoke up.

" Nothing? " Sparda asked a little shocked.

" Yeah nothing in this library is helping us at all. It's as if that damned palace doesn't even exist "

" Well as far as some people are concerned the entirety of the demon realm doesn't exist Nero.. "

" That's not helping... "

" What would help is if we had access to more ancient texts then whats available to the general public... " Vergil blurted out halfway through yet another book.

" Well you know that's not going to happen Verg... Those things are restricted I doubt even Arkham could've gotten his filthy hands on em... " Dante sighed.

" Well... That's not entirely true Dante... " Sparda mused

" What do you mean? "

" The ancient texts are forbidden yes but there are ways to view them without consequence... "

" How could we do that? " Nero asked, his curiosity peeking. Sparda smiled and led the three half devils out of the library and down to an old rickety building that look almost as old as the things it contained.

" What is this place? " Dante asked haphazardly while stretching.

" This is an old church that stopped its services many many years ago. The priests felt it was necessary to keep all forbidden texts and another such trivial things locked away in the cellars underneath the building to keep them from falling into the wrong hands, needless to say it was demons they were most concerned about... "

" So in other words this place is pretty dull... " Dante yawned and scratched the back of his head.

" Don't be so quick to judge Dante... Even you may find some of what you find to be rather interesting... "

" So how do we get in? " Nero interrupted as he pushed on the heavy metal and wood doors in an attempt to open them but to no avail. Sparda pulled Nero aside and inspected the door for a way to open them without causing to much of a ruckus, however

" Simple kid we do it like this " With that said Dante walked up to the doors and kicked them open. " See problem solved " Sparda growled at Dante and smacked him in the head.

" Could you have made ANYMORE noise Dante? " He scolded. Dante rubbed his head and looked away.

" Sorry pops... " He replied. Sparda shook his head and walked in the building running his hand through his silver hair

" My children will be the death of me... " Nero looked after Sparda then turned his attention back to Dante and stifled a laugh

" Don't you dare say a word Nero... " Dante sneered and he walked off after his father with Nero and Vergil in hot pursuit. When they all reached a large room Sparda turned to them and spoke very seriously.

" Remember this isn't a library. ANYTHING you touch must go back where it was as soon as you're done with it. NOTHING leaves this room do you understand me? " He ordered. The three men nodded and Sparda turned his attention back to the vast amount of texts in front of them all.

They had been in the old church for a good number of hours now but still found little to no information on what they were looking for. Finally after almost twelve straight hours they called it quits and headed back out. When Dante passed a small stack of books he hadn't noticed he stopped and sifted through them to see if there was anything there. When he found nothing he turned to leave again when he got the sudden urge to turn around. He scanned the room until his eyes fell upon a lone book sitting on a dusty shelf. He strode over to examine it but when he reached out to grab it his devil power flared and a small jolt of energy jumped between him and the book.

" That's weird... " He said looking around. The others had already left and headed back to the entrance. Dante took this opportunity to grab the book and stash it in his coat then ran out of the room to catch up with everyone and acted like nothing was different. That is until he pulled it out while trailing behind Nero to look through it. " Ha. Wow pops you really hit it off with the ladies didn't you? " He mused.

" What are you talking about Dante. " Sparda sighed in return.

" I'm talking about this picture of you and Nevan... "

" What? " Sparda whipped his head around only to find Dante holding the book. " DANTE! "

" Opps.. " Dante laughed a little then hid the book behind him

" Dante I said NOTHING was to leave that building! WHY did you take that book? "

" Cause I felt the need to and besides... Something just told me to pick it up... " After Dante finished speaking Sparda growled demonically and stormed off back to Devil May Cry.

" You really pissed him off Dante... " Nero said watching Sparda march off down the street.

" Ahh so what he's just being a little salty... Here " Dante replied and shoved the book at Nero, smacking it into his chest then he walked off after his father once again with Vergil and Nero close behind. By the time they got back to Dante's office Sparda had already brewed and now he was in a full blown rage at Dante.

" Dante Sparda I specifically told you to LEAVE everything in that building did I not? " He sneered.

" Yeah... " Dante sighed.

" Then why did you take that book? "

" I already told you pops something just told me to so I grabbed it. My devil power flared and gave me a bit of a shock when I first tried to touch it anyways... "

" Well if your devil power is reacting to a book don't you think that's a sign to LEAVE IT ALONE? "

" Yeah yeah... " Dante yawned again and went and sat down at his desk.

" Don't give me that Dante, next time I tell you to do or not to do something I damn well expect you to listen to me do I make myself clear? "

" Pops it was-... "

" Do I make myself clear? "

" Yeah pops crystal... " After that there was an awkward silence as Sparda paced the room. Vergil sat on the couch seemingly lost in thought while Dante sat as his desk brooding. Suddenly Nero's voice broke the silence.

" Hey guys... You better take a look at this... "


	8. Temptation

_Nero has received a letter from a demon formerly named Lucien, who now took up the name Fin, and was instructed to give up the Yamato before it brought about utter disaster for him. It was then Nero decided to take this letter and asked for the help of Dante. At that time he had no idea that Dante's older twin Vergil was in the background planning on taking back his sword and in the end, Vergil caught Nero in the streets starting a bloody battle with him that resulted in Nero's death just as Dante made the scene and took over the fight, rendering both the twins useless as a result. However Vergil had a yellow orb with him and instructed Dante to use it on Nero, which he did in conjunction with his last vital star. At that point the twins father, Sparda, converged on the scene and brought the half devil's back to Devil May Cry healing their injuries in the process. After coming to the realization that Vergil was in fact Dante's older brother Nero received yet another letter informing him that Kyrie had been taken and that she would suffer so long as he was in possession of the Yamato. Now this is when the half demons met Fin. He lectured them at first then told them of the Burning Palace, hinting that Kyrie may be there after which he instructed them to do research as he refused to tell them anything. Later on that same day they took off to the library and searched for hours finding nothing but dead ends, until Sparda came in and took them to an old church that had long since abandoned its services. It was here that Fin lured Dante to a book, which Dante promptly stole and took back with him to Devil May Cry thus bringing us to where we are now in the story..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Ow! " Dante half laughed out his yelp in pain as Nero smacked him in the head for the fourth time in an hour.

" Will you stop your damn laughing and read the damn page I showed you? " Nero sneered

" I'm sorry kid I lost the page " Dante cracked up when Nero growled and snatched the book back from him

" Can't believe this... How do you keep losing that page Dante I've told you the number a thousand times! "

" Well it's not my fault that the books pages are worn out " Dante leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head. Nero flipped him off and continued his search through the book until he found the page that Dante kept losing and slammed the book down on Dante's lap

" DON'T lose the page this time " he growled. Dante yelped again and rubbed his inner thigh.

" Think you can avoid slamming the book on my nuts next time? " Dante gave Nero a playful smile to go with his words.

" Go blow yourself! " Nero got up once again swatting at Dante and stalked over to the hunters drum set and began playing a little beat.

" Must you play those things so loudly? " Vergil shouted over Nero's beat. Nero only glowered at him and continued with his musical assault. Vergil growled and moved to get up before Dante tossed him the book Nero had slammed on his lap moments earlier.

" Read it bookworm " He said and kicked his feet up on his coffee table

" Giving me orders are you little brother? " Vergil scoffed

" No I'm just givin you something to do other than complain about the kids music "

" Him beating that shitty drum set of yours is not music Dante "

" Hey that's not a shitty drum set I'll have you know that thing is vintage "

" Vintage. Right... " Vergil shook his head and looked at the book in front of him. " What am I supposed to be looking at Dante? "

" That's what Nero found about that palace Fin mentioned... "

" So you did eventually find something. That's a start " Fins voice called from an open window. Nero stopped playing with the drums and immediately went over to choke Fin grabbing him harshly by the throat with his Devil Bringer.

" You got some nerve comin back here you blue skinned rat with wings! " Nero growled

" Hey hey take it easy now Nero. I only came back to make sure Dante found that book "

" So it was YOU who lead me to that book.. I outta thank you. How's a bullet sound? " Dante got up and held Ivory to Fin's head.

" My my well you're all in wonderful moods today. " Fin mused. Vergil shot one of his summoned swords at Fin and stood up with a glare.

" You're voice is beginning to annoy me... " He muttered. Fin just shook his head

" So I take it none of you have really read anything that this book contains then... "

" WE haven't however Dante seems to be getting quite a kick from it " Vergil cast a serious look at his brother who gave him a playful hurt look in return.

" Ah, you found the pages about your father then. "

" Course I did.. What of it? " Dante turned around and crossed his arms getting rather impatient with Fin again. " What was the point in showin me this book anyways? " he questioned. Fin only gave Dante a mocking smile then flew into the office after prying himself loose of Nero's grip, landing on the book now laying open on the table.

" This book. Is the only one still in existence that contains any information on the Burning Palace as well as the Forgotten Plains you'll be traversing through to get there " Fin remarked.

" So let me get this straight. " Nero said flatly " You can give us information but only when it's convenient for you is that it? "

" Pretty much. Is that a problem for you Nero? " Fin replied in a casual tone.

" Damn right it's a problem. Why couldn't you have told us about this book in the first place instead of wasting our time? " After Nero had finished his verbal assault Fin laughed slightly then spoke again

" Well how would you learn anything if someone else did all the work for you? " Everyone remained silent after Fin's comment. At this Fin looked around the room and noted everyone's contemplative expressions before continuing with his lecture. " I would tell you what I know about the situation at hand but I cannot. It is up to you to figure these things out on your own with little to no help from me. The only reason I am here is to guide you and make sure you all make it to and from that palace in one piece, though not all of you may return alive... "

" What are you getting at... " Vergil interrupted.

" I am not the one behind all of this... I merely witnessed a turn of events that could lead to chaos and sought out to stop it. " Fin stated

" So if you're not the one whose responsible for all this then who is? " Sparda's voice echoed from the stairs leading up to Dante's room.

" That I cannot say albeit I haven't the slightest clue aside from their main goal here which is to bring a very formidable force through the gate the Burning Palace will open once the sacrifice is made... " Fin replied. At that remark Nero's heart sank.

" Sacrifice? You don't mean... Tell me they don't plan on using Kyrie... " He pleaded

" I am sorry to say that, it is possible Nero. Kyrie may very well be the human sacrifice they plan on using to bring this demon through " Fin spoke with an almost worried tone. Nero sank to his knees and hung his head at the thought of his beloved being used like this again.

" It's just like last time... Just like what happened with The Savior... " Fin tilted his head at Nero's mention of The Savior.

" The Savior? Are you speaking of the events in Fortuna? "

" Yeah.. But how did you know about that? " Nero looked up at Fin with curious eyes. Fin smiled and chuckled at the look on his face

" Well Nero I've been keeping an eye on you since you came to wield the Yamato. That's a very dangerous weapon you have and I have been trying to make sure that you stayed alive long enough to give it back to Gilver " Fin walked to the edge of the table and put his hand on Nero's head in sympathy when the young half devil fell silent. " Nero... You don't have to worry. I am not your enemy here, I am here to help you and I can assure you that if you follow my advice when I give it you will see your loved one again unharmed... "

Those words echoed through Nero's head all night. Now realizing just how much danger Kyrie was in Nero had put his full trust in Fin to make sure that he saw Kyrie make it through this though every part of him screamed out not to. He turned his head to look at the blue skinned bat-like demon hanging upside down from a sword on Dante's wall with his black leathery wings wrapped around him. ' You'd think if he's a bat demon he'd be up at night not sleeping... ' Nero thought to himself as he watched the wings twitch from Fin's dreams. A sudden grunt made Nero turn his head to the other couch, glancing at Dante and Vergil who had agreed to sleep on the same couch that night. Nero assumed it was Vergil who had growled like that from Dante moving into a new position. Nero just laughed to himself at the twins.

" They may seem like they hate each other but there's no doubt that they care about one another... " He whispered to no one in particular. Finally Nero shrugged and rolled onto his side letting sleep overcome him and he drifted off into his dreams.

Now it was Vergil who awoke. He sat up straight and glanced around the room convinced he was being watched. He whiped his head around when he heard something moving behind him only to lay eyes upon the sleeping bat demon still hanging upside down from the wall.

" Lower class demon... Tch. " He grumbled as he got up being careful not to wake his little brother. He sat there for a moment and watched him sleep before getting up and passing a quick look at Nero sleeping on the other couch and his father who had passed out in the chair across from where he and Dante slept. ' That's bad for your neck... ' Vergil thought before going outside for some fresh air. The stale air of Dante's office was getting to him. Vergil stood there on the steps with his hands in his pockets lost in his thoughts. His mind raced over the events of the past few days and tried to come up with a solution to it all so he could focus on the main reason he was here. To reclaim his sword from Nero. He narrowed his eyes and focused on a small crack in the pavement subconsciously as he flipped and turned each question in his head until he came up with an answer but only brought about more questions for him.

" Finding it difficult to absorb what Lucien's been spitting out? " A voice snapped Vergil out of his mind and he whipped his head this way and that trying to locate the source.

" Alright where are you, you cur... " He growled. He figured he must have been more lost in his thoughts then he knew if someone was able to sneak up on him like this.

" I'm right in front of you Dark Slayer... " The voice called again. Vergil span around to face the street but found himself staring at nothing. It was pitch black now in front of him where the street once spread out. He looked behind him at the office but that to had vanished. Vergil was now surrounded by complete darkness.

" Very funny. Enough with the theatrics. Show yourself or I'll drag you out... "

" A typical threat from one such as you Gilver.. "

" Again with that name? I'll tell you the same thing I told the bat. I am NOT Gilver, I am Vergil Sparda... "

" Is that right? " The voice grew into a mocking fit of laughter " Well it does not change the situation at hand Gilver... " At the mention of the name Gilver again Vergil shot out one of his ethereal swords evoking a shrill shriek from the darkness.

" That's strike two. The next one lands across your neck... " Vergil narrowed his eyes and focused on two red eyes that seemed to slip out of the darkness and found their way to him. " What do you want from me? " The eyes seemed to stop before a shadowy body formed beneath them and stepped towards him.

" I only want to make you an offer the likes of which you cannot refuse... " As the figure spoke Vergil shifted his weight suddenly feeling quite chilled.

" An offer? Thanks but I stopped taking the words of demons years ago... Find someone else "

" Oh but I think you will say differently once you hear me out "

" You done? Because I'm not interested "

" You aren't eh?.. Just humor a poor kindred spirit and listen even if only for a moment " The figure coaxed. Vergil considered this for a moment before crossing his arms and tilting his head

" You have five minutes... Make it quick "

" Ah.. As I thought... Well then dear Vergil Sparda.. What would you say if I told you I knew how to get you unlimited power? "

" I'd tell you to lay off the vodka... "

" Oh? How interesting... "

" Power dose not interest me... " Vergil knew he was lying and he could tell right away the demon did to.

" You lie as though you're trying to protect something... May I ask what? "

" No.. " Vergil replied flatly " My patients is wearing thin with you... "

" My apologies.. Let me make a long story short... The Burning Palace is the place where you can fulfill your desire for power, but you must make a sacrifice in order to receive it... "

" And that would be?... "

" A blood sacrifice... Your brothers blood should do just the trick... "

" Out of the question... "

" Then what of the one who stole your power? The young one... "

" Nero? "

" Bingo... " The figure faded away from Vergil's sight and the world around him returned although now it was quite bright. The sun had already risen in the east. ' How long was I in that place?... ' Vergil questioned himself then looked around trying to piece his thoughts together. " If you want the power you so rightly deserved Vergil Sparda. Then you must take back what you lost and sacrifice the one unworthy of holding it... " Vergil looked up at the sky as the last of the darkness faded away, the memories of what just happened still fresh in his mind as they danced about. ' All I'd have to do is kill Dante or Nero... ' The sudden sound of Dante laughing caught him off guard and he turned his head glancing at his brother who now sat next to Nero on the couch going over a few things they had found in the book. He turned his head and looked at the ground then sighed and walked back in.

" Verg! Where the heck have yea been bro? " Dante called out seeming rather excited to see his brother. Vergil suddenly felt a huge guilt settle over him. ' How can I kill him when he looks at me like that?... ' " What's the matter Verg? " Dante waved a hand in front of Vergil's face snapping him out of his trance. Vergil in turn decided to play it cool and pretended nothing was wrong, pushing passed his brother to sit on the other couch.

" I'm fine now leave me... " He growled

" Well it's nice to see you to " Dante replied dryly before turning back to Nero " So? "

" Gimme a sec will yea old timer? "

" OLD TIMER? Ha! You oughta remember whose house you're in kid or you may find your ass on the curb soon " Dante joked in return. Nero only gave him a sarcastic smile before getting up and handing Vergil the open book. " Here. " Vergil looked at the page in front of him before looking up into Nero's eyes.

" What do you want me to do with it? " He grumbled

" You might as well take a look at it unless you've decided not to help us. But that aside I'm giving you the book because I'm hungry and I don't trust Dante not to lose the page again and to top it off your dad's in the shower... " Nero held out the book motioning Vergil to take it. Vergil looked to the side before taking the open text from Nero's hand and scanning over the page with his eyes. On one side there was a whole legend on the palace while the other depicted an artists rendering of the palace all lit up in orange flames while a thick black smoke rose up from it. He lingered on the picture before going back over to the text.

" Dante. Have you read any of this? " He asked as his little brother sat down at his desk.

" Nope. But I figured if I wanted to know anything you'd tell me wouldn't cha bro? " Dante sported his trademark cocky grin which only annoyed his older twin.

" Is that your way of telling me you have no interest in this? " Vergil practically spat out his words.

" Jackpot " Dante said with his grin. Vergil growled with a glare on his face

" How about I just read it aloud for you then? "

" Fine by me but don't get mad if I end up falling asleep bro " Dante chuckled as Vergil growled louder then shook his head and returned his gaze to the book.

" The book says that the Burning Palace is a demonic temple of sorts built to mirror one similar that lay's in the demon world. The one here on this plain was built by human hands to balance out the ever lit palace in the demon realm built by the hands of a devil. Should one manage to light the alters around the entrances to-... " Vergil was cut off by Dante's rather loud interruption.

" Entrances? There's more the one? "

" Yes you DOLT that's what I said now let me finish... " Dante held up his hands and mouthed the words ' I Surrender ' at Vergil's comment. Vergil only sneered then continued. " Should one manage to light the alters around the entrances to the palace it is said that one could summon even the devil himself should you have a proper sacrifice of flesh and blood. After the palace is alight a gate to the demon world shall open and ofter up unending power to those who completed the ritual. " Vergil stopped there and looked over the page once more.

" Well Verg it seems like your kinda place " Dante mocked. Vergil ignored his brothers comment and flipped through the pages oblivious to anyone in the room at this point. He stopped when he stumbled upon a page that contained the entire ritual to be performed should a flesh and blood sacrifice be given. His eyes lingered there for quite a while before looking up to make sure no one was watching him as he promptly tore the page from the book, folded it and tucked it away in his shirt then moved to close the book.

" Dante... " He called, eyes glued to the page.

" What is it? " Dante replied a little curious. Vergil smiled and looked up at his brother then held up the book for him, Nero and his father to see.

" I think we need to start planning our trip.. I found a map "


	9. Long Road Ahead

It had been no more then five hours after Vergil had found the map that Nero found himself on a train headed to some remote city he'd never even heard of, let alone could he pronounce the name of it. He was sitting in the window seat with his headphones on, occasionally he would spin a pencil or pen in both hands like he was playing the drums on stage in front of some huge crowed. Dante couldn't help but laugh when Nero would silently break out into a drum solo, whacking the temporary drumsticks against his legs until either the song ended or he got bored of the song and changed it. He seemed rather oblivious to the fact that he was being watched the whole time by Dante and Vergil who was sitting opposite him.

" You having fun over there little drummer boy? " Dante mused with a grin. Nero just threw the pencil in his left hand at him, but of course Dante ducked and the pencil sailed over his seat and out of their view. Nero rolled his eyes when Dante burst out laughing and Sparda walked back with the pencil in his hands.

" Sorry about that Mr. Sparda. I was aiming for Dante... " Nero explained. Sparda cast his usual unimpressed father look at him and Dante then handed the pencil back to Nero.

" Try to refrain from throwing anything pointy on the train boys... " Sparda said while looking at Vergil intently.

" That was an accident I wasn't purposely aiming for that man... " Vergil rebuked. Earlier he had chased Dante from one end of the train to the next because of something he had done back at the train station and when he fired an ethereal sword out of habit he just narrowly missed an old man getting out of his seat to use the bathroom. Dante snickered as Sparda walked away to finish his talk with Fin who was explaining things to the conductor of the train. He and Sparda had convinced the man to take them to the end of the line, which was the closest to the city they needed to be in, even though the last stop was quite a ways before that.

" Man.. We're gonna be on this train forever.. " Nero complained as he shifted his weight in the seat. Vergil turned around to face him now that he'd had his fill of glaring at Fin from a distance.

" Why did you want him to come with us Nero? " He growled. Nero shrugged before answering.

" I already told you back at the station. He promised to help get Kyrie back... "

" Besides bro " Dante intersected " If he tries anything we'll just have to kick his ass ". Vergil sneered at his brother and rolled his eyes before pulling Nero out of his seat and switching places with him.

" Coulda just asked to switch spots " Nero grumbled as he sat down again. Vergil growled at Nero then sat opposite his brother. Dante carefully eyed Vergil a little curious as to why he suddenly wanted to change seats then got up, sat beside him and turned to ask him. That is until Vergil's fist collided with the side of his head.

" That is a warning should you continue to annoy me dear brother... " He said coldly. Dante just shook his head and chuckled, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him. Nero, being as bored as he was, got the idea to use Dante's legs as a pillow and stretched out on the seats. Dante growled slightly in protest but really he didn't mind so long as Nero didn't move his legs to make himself more comfortable.

" Comfy kid? " He asked when Nero finally settled down into a content position. Nero just flashed him an annoyed look then turned his music up louder and closed his eyes for some shut eye seeing as they still had quite a ways to go before they reached their destination. Dante smiled a little and crossed his arms as he watched Nero fall asleep listening to some hardcore rock song. " Ten bucks says that song'll give the kid nightmares "

" What makes you say that brother? " Vergil asked, humoring Dante.

" Well the last time he fell asleep listening to something like that he woke up screaming in a cold sweat "

" Well Dante he has gone through a lot recently. Did you ever think maybe his nightmare was from all that's gone on? "

" It could've been... "

" So why would you assume the music is what did it? "

" You should hear the lyrics "

" Perhaps the song only helped make the dream worse... "

" Alright well you don't have ta shit on parade Verg " Dante laughed to himself when Vergil rolled his eyes and turned his body so his back was facing him. For the next four hours they all sat there rather quietly. Nero was passed out on the seats, Dante was falling asleep under a magazine on his face and Vergil was busy looking over the page he tore from the book. He occasionally glanced over at his father who sat a few rows away with Fin discussing the few things in the book before returning his gaze to the ritual written on the paper in his hand. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of strangling Nero to get Yamato back. He had almost finished reading it through for the twentieth time and piecing it all together when the sudden lurching of the train made him fall forward slightly and he quickly tucked it away in his shirt again before anyone saw what it was. " What cha got there bro? " Dante's voice startled him and he jumped slightly

" It's nothing Dante... " Vergil assured him. Dante only shrugged and sat upright, much to Nero's dismay, making Vergil relax a little. That is until Sparda walked over with the book and motioned for Nero to sit up.

" Something wrong pops? " Dante asked half asleep.

" There seems to be something missing from the book " Sparda replied in a rather concerned tone. Vergil immediately tensed up at the mention of it.

" What do you mean? " Nero asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" Well. The book described some sort of ritual, and most of these texts would have said ritual in the back of the book somewhere but I can't seem to find it anywhere... "

" Maybe this one just doesn't have it? " Dante suggested.

" That's highly unlikely my friend " Fin interrupted.

" How d'you figure? "

" Books as old as this containing information on such a subject as controversial as the demon realm would always contain something as important... And as dangerous as a ritual to be preformed with a sacrifice... "

" Perhaps someone got to it before we did " Vergil intersected, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself by keeping quiet.

" It's possible that someone may have gotten to the book before I had the chance to lure Dante to it but I don't see how... " Fin replied. " That church has remained untouched for years "

" Maybe someone broke in before you found out about it? " Nero commented.

" Well.. I'll admit someone may have gotten to the church before I relocated the book... " Fin crossed his arms and tried to piece everything together. " I just don't understand how something like that could possibly be of any use to anyone if they didn't take the book with them. Unless they read it and have the memory of an elephant and could recite everything without the need for having the book in front of them to perform the necessary actions even before they begin the ritual, but I can't see any human having that kind of talent for everything that needs to be done... " After Fin finished speaking there was an awkward silence which only made Vergil feel more vulnerable. He shifted his weight and tried to shrink into his seat looking out at the darkened landscape just outside the train. If they had already noticed something was amiss with the text then he would have to be extremely careful not to let anyone see that he had the missing page or he'd be in serious trouble especially with his father and at the moment, that was the last thing Vergil wanted. He tried to drown out everyone's theories as to why the page might not be in the book and just lost himself in his thoughts, that is until he felt Dante shake him.

" Verg, wake up damn it you're making my arm numb " He whined. Vergil looked at Dante a little confused before he realized he had fallen asleep and was pinning Dante's arm behind his legs.

" Sorry Dante... " he muttered half asleep and moved his feet so Dante could reclaim his arm.

" Jeeze. I don't know what's worse, when you punch me while you're awake or if you're trying to break my arm in your sleep! "

" I wasn't trying to fall asleep, idiot.. " Vergil looked ahead of him at the seats to see if his father was still present, which he was. But sleep had long since overcome him and Nero had his head in Sparda's lap once again passed out.

" Kid's been out since the last stop. Apparently, now that all the other passengers are gone, we should reach the end of the line by midnight tomorrow "

" That's a relief.. I don't think I can stand being on this train any longer then that... " Vergil sat up straight and rubbed his eyes before looking around the empty car. " Where's the bat? "

" Fin? "

" Yes. Where is he? "

" I think he's up at the front talking to the conductor again. Why you need him for something? "

" Just need to find out how we're getting to that damn palace once we reach that city... " With that Vergil got up from his seat and staggered to the front of the train. It was a lot harder to walk on while it was moving then he first thought but he made it none the less and just in time to. Fin was on his way back to the others but stopped when he saw Vergil headed his way.

" Oh, Gilver you're up... " He said rather shocked.

" I told you once and I will only tell you once more my name isn't Gilver... It's Vergil " Vergil growled.

" My apologies Vergil.. What are you doing up here? " Vergil held onto a nearby seat for support as the train sped through a dark tunnel cloaking the train in darkness both inside and out. It was then Vergil noticed a red glow similar to the one from the eyes of the demon he met prior to finding the map. But when the train escaped to the light again he realized it was coming from Fin, from his covered right eye.

" That's some eye you have... "

" Heh. You saw that did you? Well it's just a small drawback to my human form. Can't seem to hide the darn thing " Fin smiled as he brushed his hair aside reveling his right eye. Unlike his left eye, which was black in colour the right one was a dark crimson that seemed to glow a blood red in the darkness. Vergil took this into account and carefully looked Fin up and down as if he was expecting him to attack. Instead Fin only walked passed Vergil to make his way back to the others however. " You wouldn't know anything about the missing page would you Vergil? " Vergil froze at Fin's words.

" What makes you think I know any more then the others? " He replied annoyed. Fin looked back at Vergil with a questioning look.

" Vergil.. If you know anything of that missing page I need you to tell me immediately. It's of the utmost importance that we know of its whereabouts lest it fall into the wrong hands... " Fin eyed Vergil carefully waiting for his response. Vergil thought things over in his head. The reasons behind his taking that page, the consequences of his actions and the end result of both before he spoke.

" I.. Have no idea where the page could be. The book is rather old, perhaps it fell out when Dante and Nero were looking through it. "

" In which case it would be back at Devil May Cry somewhere... Let's just hope that you're right Vergil... For your sake, as well as theirs. " With that said Fin walked back to where the others slept, Vergil not far behind him.

-

For the remainder of the trip Vergil was silent. He spoke not a word for fear of Fin catching on to his idea's and for fear of what his father might do or say should he find out he had it and to top it off, he didn't want Dante or Nero finding out about it either. By the time they reached the end of the line it was half past midnight and everyone, Sparda and Fin aside, were almost dragging themselves off the caboose.

" So how are we going to make it to the palace from here? " Nero groaned, stealing the words right from Vergil's mouth.

" There are two ways we can reach the palace. " Fin started. " One is by hiking, the other is on horse back. "

" What? " The three half devils yelled in unison. Obviously the idea of being on a horse was very unappealing to them all.

" Oh settle down boys. It's not that bad. " Sparda scoffed.

" Pops. From what I can tell by lookin at that map it'd be one hell of a hike if we walked and I don't do horse back riding... " Dante whined

" Yeah I'm not to thrilled about the idea of either myself though if I had to chose I'd almost say hiking... " Nero added. " I'm not very good with horses.. "

" I have no problem with either so I leave the decision of how we get there to you and your sons Sparda " Fin stated

" Oh, Nero is not my son Lucien... " Sparda rebuked. Fin chuckled.

" Oh? Well my apologies. " Fin smiled at the three half demons as they continued their walk into the small city. The boys did nothing but complain about their options the whole way to the hostel Fin lead them to and even on their way up to the room, which was rather large considering the size of the building. But in the end they did come to an agreement though it was the last thing any of the three half devil's wanted. As soon as they got into the suite Sparda turned to them with a very stern look on his face.

" No rough housing in the room you three " Sparda growled at his sons as Vergil gave Dante a good whack up side the head. Dante snickered as Vergil received the same from Sparda but soon found himself on the receiving end of Sparda's other hand. " Enough. Rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I'll be damned if you two disturb my sleep tonight... "

" Did we decide on how we'll be getting to the palace boys? " Fin called from a chair near the window. Nero cast a look at Dante then stifled a laugh as Dante groaned rather unenthusiastically before thinking about answering Fin's question.

" You gonna tell him jackass? " Nero laughed out his words. Dante growled at him then responded.

" Yeah.. We made a decision all right... "


	10. Horsing Around

" Stop laughing jackass it's not funny! " Nero howled as he heard Dante cracking up behind him for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He flipped him off angrily which only made Dante laugh even harder.

" Dante shut up or I'll knock you off that horse before you can laugh yourself off it... " Vergil growled from behind his brother.

" I'm sorry, it's just the kids reactions that's all " Dante finally choked out through his fit of laughter. " You'd think the kids never ridden a horse before "

" I HAVEN'T! " Nero yelled but quickly turned his attention back to the animal upon whose back he sat as it bucked up a bit when the tone in his voice rose.

" Careful my dear friend, you're spooking them " Fin called from the head of the group.

" Oh yeah I hadn't noticed " Nero growled as he wrestled with the reins to get the horse to start moving again. " Whose dumbass idea was this anyways? "

" Think that was you kid " Dante mused as he strode up beside Nero's horse.

" Go blow yourself jackass " Nero refuted. Dante snickered as Nero tried to punch him and missed, almost throwing himself off his horse in the process.

" Will you three PLEASE, knock it off? " Sparda sneered as he turned to face the three half devil's with a very stern, and rather unimpressed look on his face. " The sooner you three stop horsing around the faster we'll get to where we need to be " Almost as soon as Sparda finished his sentence Dante cracked up laughing again. Sparda just rolled his eyes and ignored his sons roaring laughter behind him. That is until he heard Vergil's voice break out through the noise.

" Dante I swear to god you don't shut up in the next five seconds and I'm going to beat you senseless... " Vergil growled again. It was quite obvious that he was less then impressed with the situation at hand, well at least it was to everyone aside from Dante who seemed to be getting a kick out of every word that came out of anyone's mouth today, but especially Vergil's. " I'm not kidding Dante shut up! " Again his response was met with more of Dante's laughter. " DANTE! " Finally Dante stopped for a moment

" OK OK I get it bro " Dante muttered. Vergil cast a very evil glare at him in return and sped his horse up to get away from Dante, who in return only snickered and followed " Hurry it up kid "

" I hope you fall and break a leg you selfish bastard... " Was all that Nero could say. The trip went on like that for quite a few hours, Dante would occasionally burst out in a fit of laughter, Nero would flip him off because it would be something he was doing that would get Dante to start laughing and Vergil would utter his usual threats and on one occasion even went so far as to jump off his horse, run over to Dante and drag him off his only to beat some sense into him. That is until Sparda turned around and strode up to them both and then the three half demons were silent until they found a place to rest for a bit.

" Never again will I EVER go on a ridiculous trip like this with you again Dante... " Vergil sneered from a tree. He sat up there with his arms crossed brooding at the fact that he was stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with his idiotic brother.

" Aww come on Verg " Dante coaxed from the base of a tree opposite the one Vergil roosted in.

" NEVER " Was the response Dante got. Very flatly spoken as well.

" Alright alright there's no need to bust a nut over it all " That was it. That was all the motivation Vergil needed to jump down from the tree and lunge and at Dante again with a loud roar. Nero just shook his head and watched as the twins rolled about wrestling on the ground with each other. Dante thought it was a big joke, Vergil however was growing more and more angered with his brother and upon returning from a talk with Fin to see his sons wrestling like that, so was Sparda.

" Dante and Vergil Sparda! " he howled in a demonic tone. " What in gods name do you two think you're doing? " as soon as they saw the look on Sparda's face the twins jumped up, dusted themselves off and stood there awkwardly as Sparda eyed them both looking like he was about to burst from the stress. " You two are 29 and you're rolling around on the ground like you're both 5 again "

" If you two want to fight then why not brush up on your skills? " Fin interrupted.

" How could we do that? " Dante asked seeming suddenly excited by the idea.

" Well " Fin began " You could practice with your brother and I could help Nero. "

" Sounds good to me " Nero replied. Vergil just cast another glare at his brother.

" You want ME to train with HIM? Are you out of your mind Fin? " Vergil sneered.

" Well you could always train with me instead and let Nero and Dante train together " Fin replied in his casual tone which only made Vergil's mood worse.

" I'm not training with Dante.. " Nero spoke up.

" Well then, I guess it's settled. Nero and I will train and you will train with your brother " Fin stated as he walked over to the edge of the river. Nero got up from his perch on a rock and strode after Fin brandishing his beloved sword, the Red Queen.

" Hope you know how to fight without a weapon, Batman.. " Nero taunted as he revved up his sword. Fin only chuckled at the half devil and a flicker of amusement danced through his eyes.

" That's an interesting sword you have, what's it's name? " Fin asked lightheartedly. Nero looked at him a little oddly then straightened his posture and looked his sword over before responding.

" This is my most treasured battle companion. Call her Red Queen " Nero almost seemed to be boasting now. " I customized her myself "

" I see. She looks quite formidable. " Fin shifted his weight.

" So, you gonna talk all day or are we gonna fight? " Nero pointed his sword at Fin who seemed to relish in the situation.

" You seem so eager " Fin smirked and raised his hand behind his back, almost as if he were grabbing something. Nero tilted his head a little trying to figure out exactly what it was that Fin was doing, until he saw the black smoke starting to swirl around his hand. Then just as quickly as the smoke had appeared Fin brought his hand forward and with it came a sword that crashed into the ground, cracking it all over. The blade was hollowed out in the center with a very large and dull dip on either side of it then it met the guard with many jagged and serrated edges before meeting the hilt with a blood-red cord wrap similar to his Red Queen. A black gem was centered near the middle of the guard, an eerie gem that sent a shiver down Nero's spine. He felt as is it were looking at him or worse yet, THROUGH him in some way.

" Whoa... That's some sword " Nero gaped. Fin only smiled and pulled it up from the ground and slung it over both his shoulders, looping his hand through one of the dulled gaps on the sides of the blade.

" Well this is from some of my more... EXCITING days.. "

" What do you mean? "

" I'll explain it some other time, but for now " Fin took his sword and pointed it to Nero " I think it's about time we got started " Nero smirked and readied his sword again. " Well, will you make the first move or shall I? " Nero's smirk grew wider and he brought his hand to his ear.

" What d'you say? " He spoke in a mocking tone which Fin understood to be his way of taunting him. In turn he smiled and swung his sword to his side before lunging toward him and issuing the first blow. Almost simultaneously Vergil and Dante began their training as well. Dante using his favored Rebellion and Vergil, finally having coaxed Nero into giving him Yamato, relished in the fact that he could use his beloved katana again and was almost putting everything he had into each attack.

Sparda however, stood to the side and watched his sons and Nero with his arms crossed over his chest, a glimmer of pride dancing through his eyes as he watched his sons darting back and forth with their weapons. Though he may not have been showing it, it made him quite happy to see that the twins still had their keepsake swords. He stood there watching for quite some time, his mind racing with thoughts and memories from when the boys were young and just learning all these things. But it was an ethereal sword that snapped Sparda out of it. Had he not jumped to the side it would have gone through his head.

" Vergil... " Sparda was beginning to grow a little tired of this technique of his. " You need to pay attention to what you're aiming at with those Summoned Swords of yours if you're planning on using them in both true battle and sparring... "

" Why don't you join us pops? " Dante more or less mused then asked. A look of surprise crossed everyone's faces at his remark, Sparda included.

" Pardon? " He replied almost positive his ears were failing him.

" I said, why don't you join us? " Dante said again. Sparda cocked one brow up a little curious now.

" You WANT to spar with your old man do you? " Sparda considered this for a moment and turned each thought over in his head before he spoke again. " I suppose I could teach you boys a thing or two... "

" Do you even have a weapon here father? " Vergil asked. Sparda only smiled and walked over to where the horses they were using had stopped for a drink and pulled the Force Edge from a bag tied to one of the saddles. When he turned around he chuckled at the looks on his sons faces.

" What? It's not like I can let my boys have all the fun " he mused as he Devil Triggered and his sword changed immediately in response to his power. At the sight of his fathers demon form a wide grin spread across Vergil's features and he turned to Dante with an almost playful look in his eyes

" Feel like teaming up brother? " He spoke with an almost unnatural playful tone. Dante could already tell where Vergil wanted to take this and let his own cocky grin form on his face.

" What the hell, why not " Dante pointed Rebellion to his father " Don't expect us to go easy on you pops... "

" Double teaming me now are you boys? " Sparda chuckled again as the twins both Devil Triggered and ran towards him with their weapons drawn and collided their blades with that of their fathers sending sparks dancing about in the air. Nero could feel his hair stand on end as the three went at it. He'd never imagined that Sparda was that powerful. Obviously he knew how the legends went and how the stories depicted his strength but nothing compared to witnessing the real thing in action. Suddenly the three broke apart panting slightly.

" Getting better... " Dante jeered.

" Come on father, where's your motivation? " Vergil taunted. Sparda laughed at his sons remarks and thrust his sword into the ground for support.

" You want me to go all out? " He mused. The twins smiled in unison which spoke for them but they quickly faded as their father pulled his sword from the ground and let his devil power flare a bit. " Alright, then I guess it's time to get a little more serious "


	11. Father and Sons

" He's pretty good, for a half breed... " A man mused from a tree overlooking the small clearing Dante, Vergil, Nero, Fin and Sparda had occupied for their sparring mach. " So THIS is what the legendary dark knight is capable of... Gotta say I'm a wee bit disappointed... " He had been watching them fight for over two hours now and that wasn't counting the time he spent tailing them on the train and even back in the city before they had found the book. He was a hired spy per say meant to keep tabs on the group and report back to the one he worked for, in this case it was a demon king bent on opening a gate from the Burning Palace to bring another even more dangerous demon through though why he hadn't the slightest clue. " Eh, whatever. It's not like it's causing me any problems so why should I care? " He shifted his weight in the tree but froze when Fin turned his head and looked right where he was. He was just thankful he wasn't seen. " Think if Lucien found me I'd be a dead man, not to mention he'd want an explanation which I don't feel like giving to him at the moment... " He sat there a moment longer before he decided to leave and report back to his boss.

–

The whole time they fought Vergil could feel someones piercing eyes watching them, though he couldn't pinpoint their exact location or else he would have sent a few Judgment Cuts their way. Of course all thoughts of this intruder were cut short when he just narrowly missed being sliced open by his fathers blade-. The sudden attack made him jump back in surprise and rethink his current situation.

" You need to pay a little more attention Vergil " Sparda scolded. Vergil only growled clearly unimpressed.

" I know that father.. " He muttered

" Well if you know then start doing it... " With that Sparda launched himself back into battle. Now it was Dante's turn to try and catch his father off guard. He darted behind him like a shadow and pounced with Rebellion raised high above his head, only bringing it down when he was sure he'd get a direct hit. But he was wrong, as Sparda quickly turned and landed a nice kick in Dante's gut sending him flying backwards and landing in the river. When he sat up all he could hear was his father chuckling from where he stood. " Come on now Dante, do you really think you can sneak up on me like that? "

" Obviously not anymore " Dante was starting to regret this decision to fight with his dad and even though he was working WITH his brother, it still wasn't really having much of an affect on the devil knight. He stood up and brushed himself off slightly before digging around for his sword and pulling himself out of the river back into the battle. " Alright old man warm ups over... "

" Old man you say? " Sparda mused with a grin " Well then, lets see what you have now Dante " Dante was about to try a Stinger attack but a sudden idea rang out in his head and he half ran half Trickstered over to his brother

" What the hell are you grinning like that for idiot? " Vergil growled. Dante only pulled his brother closer and whispered to him

" Remember how we beat Arkham? " Dante asked quietly

" Yes, why, what does that have to do with fighting our father? " Vergil was getting annoyed with his brothers idiocy as he called it.

" Well, what if we tried something similar? I mean we're obviously not doing very well fighting him separately like this " After Dante finished Vergil turned the words over in his head before looking back to his brother and nodding.

" Alright, I'll try it your way but if this doesn't work we do things my way, got it? " Dante nodded at Vergil's words then stood up straight and let his trademark cocky grin spread across his face.

" So pops, you ready to eat your words? " He taunted.

" Conspiring over there are you boys..? " Sparda retorted. The twins ignored their fathers remark and charged right into battle again side by side. Sparda readied his blade to counter them both but just before they reached him they threw their swords to one another and quickly switched back into their devil forms. Even though he wasn't prepared for the sudden switch, somehow Sparda managed to block the attack however it left his stomach wide open and Vergil immediately took advantage of the situation by donning Beowulf, dropping Rebellion and planting his fist right in the center of his fathers gut making him stagger backwards and his Devil Trigger faded leaving him in his human form once again. The boys subconsciously followed suit, switched swords again and went on the offensive. Vergil attacked from one side while Dante delivered bone shattering blows from the other until one of them finally landed a hit. Vergil stuck Yamato right through Sparda's shoulder sending drops of crimson rain all over the ground. Upon seeing that he made contact with his blade, Vergil twisted it and ripped it out through the top sending the echo of the snapping, splintering bone ringing through Sparda's ears before he jumped back. The twins took a moment and backed off a little out of breath.

" So, still think we need to pay attention pops? " Dante panted

" Huh, I'll admit I'm impressed with the way you boys are handling yourselves. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end of an attack like that, very clever boys.. " Sparda grinned but it faded as soon as the twins charged again. Now was a time to focus on their new strategy.

–

" I hope you have good reason for being so damn late Summit... " Another man growled as one entered the room. He wore predominately white that seemed to mesh with his mostly white hair. If not for the blue at the front of it and his crimson red eyes one might think he was a ghost. Summit only grinned at the others growing annoyance, his red eyes playing with the ice cold fire in the others icy ones.

" Aww, come on Memphis. No need to get all bent out of shape, I have the information you want. " Summit mused. Memphis was only growing more and more impatient and annoyed with the white haired demon. He growled and stalked over to him, his icy glare fixed on the white clad man.

" Listen to me you inbred runt. The ONLY reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're useful for information. However, that alone won't guarantee that I won't kill you eventually, got it? " Memphis towered over Summit, his eyes boring down into the younger ones. Summit just chuckled to himself.

" Inbred? Aren't your parents brother and sister? " Now Summit was playing on thin ice. Memphis pinched the bridge of his nose.

" You, have got to be the most worthless and annoying demon in all the underworlds and yet I can't kill you until I'm finished with all this... " He muttered a few things in an ancient demon language and ran his hand through his short jet black hair. Summit strode after him as he walked off back to the alter a woman was chained to with a grin still plastered on his face.

" You know Memphis, I think you need to cut that hair of yours "

" What are you talking about you moron, I already had it cut not that long ago. It's just grown out slightly since then... WHY are we talking about this? "

" Oh, I don't know I just figured that you'd need to buzz it again since it's grown out " Summit snickered as Memphis took a swing at him and missed.

" Just shut that mouth of yours before I rip it out of your body and shove it down what's left of your throat afterwords you little prick... " Memphis growled again before turning back to the woman at the alter. She trembled a bit when his cold gaze met hers. " Don't give me that look.. "

" I-I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what it is that you want with me... " She stammered trying her hardest not to show her fear. Memphis was not enthused by this noted by his sigh joined by an angry growl through clenched teeth.

" Look you little-... " He was cut off.

" Kyrie " The woman interrupted.

" Come again? "

" That's my name, Kyrie. I would appreciate it if you used it instead of calling me those awful names all the time... " She tried to hold her ground as Memphis squatted down to look her right in the face, resting his arms on his knees.

" Alright, KYRIE... You listen and you listen good, because I'm not the type to repeat myself... "

–

Once again Sparda found himself on the receiving end of his sons blades, Yamato cutting through his upper arm and Rebellion leaving a good sized gash on his abdomen. He grit his teeth at the feeling of the cold steel blades ripping through his flesh. Neither him nor his sons had the energy to Devil Trigger anymore and fought rigorously, each trying to outlast the other. Just as Vergil made a beeline for Sparda's leg he brought the Force Edge up and let it plummet down into Vergil's sword arm and into the ground beneath it. Vergil hissed in pain and dropped his sword to the ground to clutch his pinned arm.

" Well, that certainly was unexpected Vergil. But you need to move a little quicker. " Sparda lectured. Vergil just growled, tore Force Edge out of his arm and stuck it through his previous target splintering the bone where he made impact in Sparda's upper leg.

" You mean like this? " He retorted.

" Hey, guy's I thought this was supposed to be a little training not a battle for blood... " Nero questions from a rock by the river.

" It certainly does seem a little excessive that you're all nearly hacking each others limbs off... " Fin added.

" I understand your concern gentlemen... But I don't think this will last much longer " Sparda assured. With that he knocked both the twins backwards, both of them whacking against a tree behind them with a very harsh and audible thud after which they slid to the ground in quite a bit of pain.

" Cheap shot... " Dante muttered rubbing his now broken shoulder.

" Shut up you idiot... " Vergil growled trying to mend his broken ankle. Sparda only chuckled at them

" Well boys, I think that's it for the day. What do you think? " Dante and Vergil only glared at their father who only laughed in response. " Alright I get it enough with the glares. Here " He tossed them both a Vital Star L " Use it and go clean yourselves up in the river, we need to get moving again before nightfall. " The twins grumbled something incoherently as they picked up the Vital Stars and stalked over to the river to clean up.

Nero couldn't help but snicker as the two half devil brothers complained the whole time after mounting their steeds and even continued as they made their way forward.

" Are you two seriously gonna complain the whole way there? So your dad beat you, big deal.. " He had to turn his head and snicker again as Dante strode his horse up beside Nero's own and glared at him.

" I'd like to see you try and fight my father kid... " He growled

" Unlike you I know when I'm outclassed " Nero had to laugh as Dante swatted him in the head angrily and picked up his pace to get away from the younger half devil.

" Just shut up and stop your laughing Nero... " Vergil hissed as he strode by, but it only made Nero snicker again to himself.

" Not my fault you both just got your asses handed to yea... "

" Alright, boys enough. We need to be on high alert now.. " Fin's voice broke out over the tension mounting between them all.

" What is it Lucien? " Sparda questioned, quite concerned by the sudden change in Fin's tone.  
" We've reached the outskirts of the Forgotten Plains leading up to the Burning Palace atop the high mountain you see there " Fin pointed out from the high cliff they now stood at a large distant mountain. The sky seemed to darken into a blood red that clashed with the crimson energy flashing all around in the distance with it. The clouds were as dark as the night sky but the oranges and yellows broke through in various places like fire dancing in a burning building. " From here on out we must be extremely cautious as there are no places to hide on the flat lands. This is also where we must start traveling by foot, as the horses will not set foot on the scorched plains.. "

" Why not? " Dante asked.

" I can't tell you that.. " Fin replied..

" Sure you can, now why not? " Nero reiterated. Fin sighed before answering.

" Because the animals know better that's why... "


	12. The Forgotten Plains

As the group made its way through the chard Forgotten Plains an eerie feeling started to settle over them, but it was Dante who seemed to be most effected by it and worse still. It was his own brother that was giving him these chills that crept down his spine. He couldn't pin point exactly why, he just felt that he wouldn't be leaving this place without some, complication of sorts with his brother which was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment. He had to shove all these thoughts out of his mind and focus on the real reason he was here, and that was to help Nero rescue Kyrie from whoever it was behind this mess. He decided to try and observe his surroundings in an effort to alleviate his mind from the torturous memories within its walls. All around him was nothing but scorched earth and skinny, lifeless corpses that were once tall, strong and beautiful trees. The ground beneath his feet echoed with loud blood chilling cracks under their weight and he felt as if he were walking along a burnt stick that could give way at any given moment. All sense of time seemed lost in this ominous place. The only thing that looked as if it could harbor any form of life was the monstrous mountain the small group made their way towards. Dante felt as if the mountain itself were about to spring up and swallow them all whole in one foul swoop. It wasn't until he walked right into Vergil that he snapped out of his thoughts and took a good look around.

" Watch where you're going, idiot! " Vergil hissed. Dante smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

" Sorry bro, wasn't paying attention... " He replied.

" I know you weren't. Why else would you have walked into me, dumbass? " Vergil growled when Dante opened his mouth to argue making him change his mind and keep quiet.

" OK, enough. You two need to keep your volume down or I'll have to silence you boys myself " Fin whispered in a demanding tone. Sparda immediately cast an annoyed glance at his sons in an effort to silence them himself, which they did. After which Fin continued. " The moment we reach the base of the mountain we must not stop for any reason unless absolutely necessary, understood? " Everyone nodded and Fin proceeded to lead them down a small ravine that lead up to a blackened trail leading into the dark, musty forest that only seemed to thicken the further up the mountain they went. It was then that Vergil got the sense of feeling watched again making him feel a little paranoid, and he had every right to be.

–

" He's a sharp one I'll give him that... But he's still a half breed.. " Summit mused from a tree not far behind the group. " I'm actually surprised they made it this far already... " He scratched his head to try and rationalize how they could have pulled it off in such a short amount of time. " .. Eh, who cares. I doubt very much they could have made it without Lucien so. The sooner I take care of him the better. " He said with a mischievous grin and chuckle before slipping into the shadows to prepare his little trick.

–

" How much longer do we have to keep walking? Feels like my feet could fall off any minute " Nero muttered to no one in particular. They had been walking for a good number of hours now, but to the half demons it felt more like years trudging up the steep, damp slope of the mountain.

" Hush. If we're too loud we may be caught " Fin called quietly from the head of the group.

" Caught by what? " Vergil asked in a low tone. Fin turned back to look at him briefly but kept walking.

" By the odd creatures running amok in this place. This isn't a part of the human world anymore. This is on the brink of the demon worlds. " Fin finally replied. Dante stopped momentarily in slight shock.

" Demon WORLDS? As in there's more then one? " He gaped.

" Yes, there are numerous demon worlds as I'm sure you will figure out soon enough, each with its own ruler. " Fin continued.

" You've got to be kidding me! "

" SHHH! How many times must I tell you to keep your volume down Dante...? "

" Heh, sorry. But please tell me you were kidding about the whole more then one ruler thing... "

" I'm afraid not. You are indirectly speaking of Mundus correct? "

" Yeah, but how'd you kn-... Never mind... "

" Mundus, is what some of us higher ranked demons would consider a lower king. One who has control over the subordinate kings assigned to the lower rulers.. "

" What comes after the lower kings? " Nero intersected.

" The higher king. " Fin answered

" Higher king...? " Vergil said more sarcastically then anything else.

" Yes, the higher king is the ruler of all the demon worlds... " Fin stated. He was about to continue when he got no answers from his half demon compatriots but a sudden unease made him stop and he darted his eyes around the surrounding area. _' Darn.. It's far to dark for me to see anything in this thicket... '_ Fin growled to himself. His sudden actions only made the half devil's feel uneasy and they started looking around a little panicked.

" What is it Lucien? " Sparda more or less demanded the answer with his tone.

" Someones here... " Was all Fin said.

" You JUST noticed we were being followed? " Vergil growled.

" I got the sense we were back by the river... " Fin retorted.

" Then you need to work on your skills, because I've felt this since we got off that train... " After Vergil finished there was little time for anyone to react before a giant guillotine sword crashed out of the brush and just narrowly missed Vergil and Nero. Had it not been for Dante tripping them they would have lost their heads.

" Very clever half breed... But you'll need to do more then that next time " A voice echoed from the darkness. Now the eerie feeling creeping down Dante's spine got worse making him shake involuntarily.

" Alright, show yourself, coward! " Fin called into the shadows.

" You're as hostile as ever Lucien " The voice suddenly rang out from behind them all. A tall man leaned against the tree the guillotine sword now stuck out of. His icy cold eyes pierced right through even Vergil's. He glared out from his jet black hair that just met his glacier blue eyes and his black leather jacket made his pale, almost ghost white skin seem even lighter. He grinned and pushed off the tree with one of his large muscular arms and strode towards Fin. " You know something, ever since you let go of the power of the Red Eyes for that Bat Tribe you've been nothing but a pain in the ass for me and my troops an I'm getting rather sick of it... " The man growled. Fin only growled in return and backed up slightly to keep some distance between him and the black haired figure.

" Memphis... Still as ruthless and bloodthirsty as always... " Fin hissed. Memphis only laughed.

" What more can I say. You just summed me up in two sweet little words. " A psychotic look danced through the ice in his eyes making him look that much more dangerous then he already did.

" Alright, just who the hell are you? " Nero howled as he drew Blue Rose from its holster.

" Hmmm, Nero I presume... " Memphis mused.

" Wh.. How do you know my name...? "

" How? HA! You really are as dumb as you look " Memphis was relishing in Nero's rising anger.

" Cut the crap. Who the hell are you and how do you know me? "

" Oh I dunno.. " Memphis put a finger to his lips like he was thinking very hard. " That's a tough couple a questions little boy... "

" Stop pissing around and answer me... "

" Well, if you're gonna put it like that. I guess I could ALLIEVIATE some of your curiosity. " Memphis took a bow. " The names Memphis, and... " He looked up " I'm the one whose taken your PRECIOUS Kyrie... "

" Wh.. What-..? " Before Nero could question him any further something hard and blunt hit him on the back of the head making him fall to the ground unconscious. Whatever it was followed suit with everyone else to. After he was sure they were all out cold Memphis straightened his posture and surveyed the scene, dusting his sleeves off after his sword broke apart into black dust and merged with his body again.

" What kept you? " He called out.

" Oh, I dunno. Guess I just felt like dragging out the suspense " Summit snickered as he jumped out from the shadows and casually strode over to Memphis.

" Is that right.. Well, you think you could REFRAIN from doing so on MY TIME next time around? "

" I suppose, but really where's the fun in that? " Summit had to restrain himself from cracking up when Memphis took another swing at him and missed again. " You know, you REALLY need to work on that aim of yours Memphis.. "

" You're crawling on my last nerve here. Keep going and we'll see how quickly I can run you through with my sword.. Or perhaps " Memphis reached behind him and black smoke started to swirl around his hand, and then just as quickly as it had appeared he brought his hand forward. Though now he held a gun pointed directly at Summit's head. " You'd like a bullet between your eyes? How's that sound Summit? "

" Not very appealing... "

" Then shut that rat trap and get their weapons, but make sure you bring me Yamato... " With that said Memphis stalked off towards the top of the mountain again. In his place a few minor shadow figures appeared and helped Summit pick through the groups things, taking their weapons and pocketing other valuables like Vital Stars or the like before tying them all to poles and carrying them up the mountain.

" Op, I'LL take that, thank you very much. " Summit jeered as he bounded up to one of the figures and swiped Yamato from it. " Hmm... This is quite the blade for a mere half demon. Not bad Mr. Gilver not bad at all... " At that, Summit bounded up ahead of the group of shadows and lead them to a flat land close to the alter. " Throw them down there. We can't have them getting in the way of Jesileth's return. " He said and pointed to a grate covering a large hole in the ground. The shadow figures removed the heavy rot-iron grate and, after untying them, tossed the half devils along with Sparda and Fin down into the hole after which they replaced the cover and walked off. Summit however stayed for a moment longer and peered down into the makeshift dungeon. A smirk crawled across his face as he stood there looking down at Fin. " So sorry my brother but. I'm afraid I can't let even YOU get in the way... " He mused to himself. " Buh bye now~! " He blew him a sarcastic kiss and strode off after the shadows leaving the half demon and demon warriors trapped in the deep, dank dungeon to rot.


	13. Ties too the Past

" Dante, get your damn foot out of my face... " Vergil growled in the darkness of the dungeon.

" It's not my fault, the bat's on top of me Verg... " Dante mumbled in return.

" Oh both of you just shut up... " Nero grumbled. But no sooner had he finished his sentence, Nero bolted upright in a bit of a panic. " I-I'm really sorry Mr. Sparda sir.. I.. Ehh. " He couldn't find the right words to apologize properly to a man of Sparda's stature.

" Relax Nero, it's quite alright. There's not a lot of space in this small confinement. " Sparda shifted his weight and stood up looking around the darkened space. Vergil just growled and shoved his brother off of himself.

" I said MOVE, IDIOT! " He hissed.

" OK OK you don't have ta bust a nut about it bro... Sheesh... " Dante groaned as he stood up and looked to the only source of light in the pit they occupied. " So, how do we get out of this mess? " He looked to his father who stood beside his older twin trying to figure out exactly what to do about the situation. Fin however was more interested in trying to find a way up to the top of the dungeon where the rot-iron grate blocked all entry and exit.

" I'd say our best bet is to try and move that covering to get out. " He said finally.

" Well that's all fine and dandy but, how the hell are we supposed to get all the way up there batman? " Dante questioned.

" Simple. I will fly up there and see what I can do, and then I will help the rest of you get out. " With that said Fin transformed into his bat demon form and flew up to the covering and much to everyone's surprise. He actually got out.

" OK so you got out, that's great. Now how do you plan on getting the rest of us out? " Nero called after him. Fin peered over the edge in human form once more before he vanished over the edge again only returning with a rope twenty or so minutes later.

" Grab on and pull yourselves up! " Fin called down to the warriors. Vergil was the first to attempt to jump up to the rope and grab it. Unfortunately he slid back down to the ground.

" It's too high, you need to lower it more or find a longer rope! " He growled.

" This is as long as it gets and there aren't any longer ones here! " Fin retorted. So Vergil tried again, and again, and again until finally, he managed to grab a hold of the rope and started scaling the wall to the top where he pulled himself out.

" Fantastic.. And you expect us ALL to be able to do that? Vergil's a hell of a lot more agile then I am sometimes... " Dante complained as he readied himself to jump up to the rope. On his first three attempts he missed the rope completely. His fourth attempt, he grabbed it but his hand slipped and resulted in him crashing to the ground. His fifth attempt wasn't any better. " Third time's the charm my ass... " He growled as he tried for the sixth time in a row. Once again he missed and landed on the ground again. Sighing he stood up and shoved Nero over to the wall. " You try it kid. "

" Why me? " Nero questioned.

" Because I said so that's why now come on.. Hurry up and jump. "

" You just want to make fun of me while I try jumping up to it jackass... " Nero muttered as he crouched down a bit then launched himself up to the rope, coming just mere inches from it and crashing back down to the ground. He tried again and just barely missed grabbing it. On his last attempt he grabbed it and hauled himself up to the top where Fin and Vergil waited.

" Hurry it up Dante. " Sparda said in a slightly worried tone as he motioned for his son to try yet again. Dante just sighed and steadied himself one last time before he jumped up and finally managed to grab a hold of his ticket out of the musty hole in the ground. After everyone was finally out they all took a moment to catch their breath before taking a good look at where they were now.

" Where are we? " Nero asked no one in particular.

" This, is the very close to the Burning Palace... " Fin muttered.

" Can you tell which way that guy might have gone? "

" One can only assume that he's gone to the altar.. "

" Altar? I thought there was more than one " Vergil intersected.

" There is, but the sacrifice must be made at the main alter in front of the palace or nothing will work... How did you know there was more than one altar Vergil? " Fin replied in his usual casual tone. Vergil thought for a moment before responding.

" It's in the book "

" I don't recall anything about the altars being in the book... The many entrances yes but nothing about the alters.. Unless, you have seen the missing page. " Now Vergil was trapped by his own words. It was quite obvious that he wasn't getting way with keeping it a secret anymore but..

" I have seen the page I'll admit.. " Vergil said as he checked every pocket he had for the page but could not locate it on his person " … I don't have it.. Not anymore at least. "

" So you admit you took it? "

" I took as a precaution "

" Precaution for what? "

" In case someone got their hands on the book.. " Vergil's eyes scanned the ground around him for the missing page but it was of no use. Obviously the one that put them in that hole in the ground had taken it along with his sword, but as apparent as it was now. Everyone's weapons were missing in action.

" So, now that we know where the page went. How do we go about getting everything back? " Dante finally broke in.

–

" Who was it you said had the ritual on them? " Memphis questioned as he looked over the book in his hands trying to locate the place where the page had been torn out.

" It was Mr. Gilver who had it.. " Summit mused as he swung Yamato through the air as if in mock battle. " Not surprising really, I bet it was the Red Eyes that convinced him to do it. "

" No I don't think he was CONVINCED per say. Just given a push in the right direction is all. "

" Who's to say he couldn't be pushed in the right direction to help us? "

" I doubt very much that Vergil would help us willingly. Besides, so long as we have Yamato he's no threat nor is he of any particular use to me... " Memphis never once looked up from the book as he spoke, not even when he found the spot where Vergil had torn the page out and replaced it. Out of curiosity, Summit strode over just as the page started to sear itself back into the spine of the text.

" You sure he wouldn't? What if he had the right motivation? "

" Sure perhaps with the right motivation he may help, but. " Memphis closed the book. " Do you remember what he did to Arkham? " He stood up from his spot on a rock and strode off towards the altar where Kyrie remained bound to ensure his success.

" Yeah I remember.. That was pretty brutal. Weren't they partners? "

" That's my point exactly moron. It doesn't matter to him if your family or an ally so. It makes no sense to me to recruit someone who's just as likely to turn on me as he is to help me. "

" So what do you want to do Memphis? "

" What about the younger one? He can use Yamato right? "

" Well yeah of course he can. But I doubt he'd kill the woman. "

" Oh I'm sure he will once he realizes he has no real choice in the matter... " Memphis thought for a moment as he stared at the palace in front of them. His mind worked through all possible scenarios and the consequences that would follow them until he decided on one. " Go fetch young Mr. Angelo and bring him here ALIVE... I think it's about time we got this little ritual underway... "

–

" How far is the palace from here? " Nero asked in a low tone as the group hid from yet another group of shadow figures.

" It wouldn't seem as far if we didn't have to duck in cover every two seconds... " Fin replied in the same low whisper.

" Why can't we just fight them off? " Dante interrupted.

" Because we can't. These are not your typical demons Dante. These are shadow figures, they don't work the same way as your run of the mill demon. " Fin retorted.

" How do you know that? "

" Because my mother is a shadow figure. "

" Oh, I had almost forgotten about Velika. She hasn't been around recently has she? " Sparda spoke up.

" No, fortunately for me Velika has disappeared without a trace... But that doesn't mean he hasn't found her.. " Fin replied.

" He? You mean Summit? "

" Whose Summit? " Vergil intersected.

" Summit is my brother. But to answer your question Sparda, yes I did mean him in a way but I was more concerned about the Red Eyes... " Fin stated.

" Oh, right. I forgot to ask earlier. What did that guy mean when he said that? " Nero broke in.

" Said what? " Fin asked in return.

" That Memphis guy. He said something about you expelling the Red Eyes. What did he mean by that? " Nero sighed a bit when he got no answer from Fin. " Fin... "

" Lucien, I think it's about time you told us everything. " Sparda interrupted. Fin sighed heavily before responding.

" I was once the right hand man of the higher king, Galadriel. The soul ruler of the demon worlds. I was known as the Red Eyes back then because of my. Well I'm sure you can guess.. " Fin muttered as he brushed his hair back from his right eye slightly revealing the crimson coloured iris behind it. " I was a very evil and ruthless person, even more so then Memphis himself. It was because of that, that he sought me out to teach him, which I did. "

" Wait wait wait. You're meaning to tell me that you TRAINED that mad man? " Dante snapped.

" Shhh, Dante for the last time keep your volume down. Yes I am the one who taught Memphis what he knows which is part of what makes him such a formidable foe. That is why I must stress to you PLEASE do not under estimate him. I've made that mistake myself in the past and regretted it ever since. " Fin replied.

" What happened? " Nero asked.

" Well, my foolish act cost me the life of my brother. " Fin said with a slight sigh of remorse.

" So, what happened to the Red Eyes? " Dante intervened.

" The Red Eyes was expelled with all my evil and it manifested into a shadow like demon though it was not quite that... " Fin stopped for a moment to think of how to continue with his words but before he could even open his mouth to speak again a shadow loomed over them all.

–

" Hmm.. Well this sucks. " Summit muttered scratching his head at the scene before him. " Guess I shoulda known that they'd escape like that. Oh well... Hunting it is " He turned around after kicking the rot-iron covering out of frustration and started following the scent of the half devil's in the group. It didn't take him long to find out which way they had gone. " Best not keep the king waiting since he's already bound to pop a vein about the fact that they got away in the first place. "

–

" Don't just stand there Nero MOVE! " Dante scolded as he tackled Nero out of the way of an oncoming attack from one of the shadow figures. " Damn it kid. What the hell are you doing? "

" I'm sorry, I just can't seem to focus right now. " Nero growled in response.

" Well you're gonna have to try kid, cause I can't keep coming to your rescue like this! " Dante quickly jumped out of the way of another attack only to walk right into a sneak attack from behind.

" Dante! " Vergil bolted over to where his brother was wrestling with a snake like shadow but another broke out of the ground in front of him, blocking his path. " Damn you... " He cursed. Nero shook his head and sped off to try and help the elder devil hunter but something wrapped around his leg and sent him crashing into the ground.

" Damn it! " He hissed and turned his head to shoot the demon behind him a dirty glare but what he saw wasn't at all the kind of demon he was expecting to see. " Wha... What the-... " He was cut off before he could continue speaking.

" Oh, Red Eyes. Well this is certainly a surprise. " Summit mused. " Guess I owe you for helping me catch Mr. Angelo here. " He finished with a grin.

" Who the hell are you! " Nero growled.

" Aww come on. That's not very nice Nero. "

" Just shut up and tell me who the hell you are! "

" Heh. Well if you're gonna put it like THAT. The name's Summit. I'm Lucien's brother and I'm here on behalf of Memphis to take you to the altar. "

" You should be rejoicing young half breed. You get to see your beloved again " the Red Eyes chuckled. " It's a pity the Mr. Gilver couldn't keep a hold on that ritual. " Before Nero could respond a bag was placed over his head and his arms were tied behind his back.

" Now to make sure you can't use that arm of yours " Summit said in a sing song voice as he punctured Nero's neck with a needle and injected an odd red serum into his body making him feel queasy and disoriented. It felt like his head was spinning and his legs started to shake under the stress of keeping his body up.

" NERO! " Dante finally got free of the demon attacking him and bolted towards Summit and the Red Eyes only to be stopped by Fin. " What are you doing? I gotta help him! "

" No! You must not fight them! " Fin retorted.

" He's my friend I can't just let th-... " Dante was cut off by Summit's laughter.

" You really should listen to him half breed. " He chuckled.

" Summit, what is the meaning of this.. " Sparda growled,

" Oh, Sparda heh. I had almost forgotten you were there. "

" Enough games. Why are you here? "

" Simple. I'm helping Memphis. "

" How are you even alive Summit? " Fin questioned.

" That's all for another time brother " Summit mumbled as he waved his hand dismissing the question. " As it stands now I'm taking Nero with me and there's not much you can do about it Lucien. " Fin only growled demonically deep in his throat, making his left eye change back to the same crimson colour as his other one.

" Summit... You have no idea what you're doing do you...? "

" Huh? What are you blabbering about, of COURSE I know what I'm doing. Anyways I have some important business to attend to so we can discuss this later. " Summit blew his brother yet another sarcastic kiss " Buh bye now bro~! So sorry we had to cut this little reunion short " He finished with a snicker as he and the Red Eyes dragged the drugged Nero through a warp portal and vanished leaving the group to ponder his words. Fin cursed in an ancient demon tongue and turned to Vergil with a growl.

" Vergil.. You have some explaining to do and you best get started with it now... "


	14. Making Threats

After receiving a note telling him to dispose of Yamato and never associate with it again, Nero found himself at Devil May Cry asking the devil hunter Dante to assist him with the matter. It wasn't long after that Dante's older twin brother Vergil showed up demanding that Nero return his sword upon which Nero refused and a battle broke out resulting in Nero's death. Dante then settled the score leaving both twins almost fatally wounded until the boys father Sparda showed up on the scene and returned to Devil May Cry with the two of them and the revived Nero. It was then they met the demon named Lucien or as he now preferred to the be called, Fin and learned of Kyrie's kidnapping. Fin explained the situation to them and the five of them set out after finding a book about the Burning Palace that Kyrie had been taken to. Upon reaching the Forgotten Plains and the forest leading up the mountain the group stumbled upon Fin's thought-to-be-dead brother Summit which in turn lead to their meeting the demon king Memphis. They then learned it was he who captured Kyrie and intended to open a gate by sacrificing her at the alter. After explaining Memphis and Summit made quick work of rendering the devil's unconscious, stripped them of their weapons and the missing page of the book that Vergil had torn out and left them in a deep pit dungeon. Much to the kings dismay the group escaped and started making their way to the alter at which Memphis held Kyrie hostage only to end up being hunted by the kings shadow figures. It was then that Dante, Nero and Vergil learned of Fin's past and his connection to the higher king of the demons Galadriel and of the demon the Red Eyes however, before Fin could finish explaining they were interrupted by a group of shadow figures and a battle broke out. In the midst of the struggle Summit and the Red Eyes himself showed up under Memphis's order to kidnap Nero and that is what brings us to this point in the story, after Nero had been drugged and kidnapped by Summit...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Nero " A voice called. " Nero " He knew the voice but he couldn't put the name to a face for some reason. " Come on kiddo don't keel over on me now I'm not finished with you " With that, the bag still covering his face was torn off. Nero squinted and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

" You... " He muttered. Now that he could clearly see who it was in front of him he almost wished that he couldn't " You're that demon from earlier " He growled. The man only smirked wickedly.

" Oh good, your memories not as bad as I thought little half breed " He mocked.

" Go to hell jackass.. " Nero spat at his feet.

" Hey hey there's no need for the hostility, besides " The man leaned a little closer to Nero. " Where do you think I came from? " With that said a wide grin spread across the mans features again sending a chill down Nero's spine.

" Please leave him alone! " A woman's voice suddenly cried out. Nero recognized the voice immediately as that of his beloved Kyrie.

" Kyire? " He called.

" You're ruining my mood girl... " The other man growled as he turned to face the woman chained to the alter.

" Please, you can't hurt him he has nothing to do with what you want Memphis.. " Kyrie pleaded. Memphis was not amused by this.

" You know something, I LOATH being pleaded and preached to especially by some human.. " He waltzed towards her with an icy glare fixated on his face and slowly crouched down to her level making sure to lock eyes with her. " And whether you wish to believe it or not, your little pet here has more to do with what I want then you think. If I can't convince Vergil then I'll use him it's as simple as that... "

" You were the one who told Vergil about that ritual aren't you Memphis.. " Nero more or less stated then asked. Memphis slowly turned his body to face the young half devil still chained up to his makeshift chair.

" If it makes you feel any better I'm not " Memphis replied.

" No I can't say that it does. If you're not the one who told him then who is? "

" That would be me.. " The sudden sound of another low rumbling voice behind him almost made Nero jump out of his skin. He whipped his head around only to come face to face with the silver/blue haired man and the black shadowy demon from earlier.

" Don't act so surprised Nero, you had to of seen this coming at some point.. " The silver haired one mused with a grin.

" Summit, knock it off " Memphis hissed. " Did you get it? "

" Get what? " Summit replied with mock confusion. That only irritated the demon king and he lunged from his spot, tackling Summit right to the ground with a furious snarl.

" I'm in no mood for your games right now you impudent cur! Where is it? " He growled loudly showing his obvious displeasure. Summit only snickered at all this and grinned up at the furious king when Memphis grabbed the collar of his shirt.

" You're always so uptight, you need to relax a little or you'll go grey before your time Mem " He chimed. Now Memphis was beyond irate. There was no word to describe how horrific all the horrible things he wanted to do to Summit right here and now were but he knew he couldn't get away with it. He still needed this one as much as it killed him to think of it.

" How many times must I REMIND you not to use those ridiculous nicknames you have for me... "

" Depends.. "

" On what... "

" On your definition of REMINDING someone. " Summit never lost his grin as he spoke. Memphis was just stupefied by this. He looked at Summit with anger and slight confusion because of his actions and words.

" Summit, it would amaze me if anyone ever understood what was going on in that thick skull of yours.. " He got up and dusted himself off before pinching the bridge of his nose and pacing back over to the alter.

" You didn't have to dust yourself off on me yea know " Summit complained.

" You two have a rather... INTERESTING relationship.. " Nero commented.

" There is no RELATIONSHIP what so ever, this is merely a partnership and a strained one at that... " Memphis growled before Summit could make some foolish remark about Nero's comment. Unfortunately that's all it did.

" I wouldn't say it's strained Memphis " Summit said with an innocent look. " Well, at least not on my end anyways. I rather enjoy all this time we spend together. " He snickered at the look on the kings face. That was the last straw. Memphis growled, grit his teeth to the point his gums bled and clutched his hands so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh. The dark molasses coloured life ran down his jaw and hands profusely and dripped down to the ground around him creating large black pools where they collided with the earth.

" Summit, you're this close to dying again now either you shut the fuck up RIGHT NOW or I'm going to tear out your tongue and watch you eat it... " He snarled in his demonic tone.

" Oh alright alright. " Summit complied. " The only reason I'm staying quiet is because I don't feel like dealing with you in your true form right now. " He stretched and sat down on large bolder in the ground with a bored expression plastered on his face as Memphis strolled over to Nero again.

" No more games, this is where things get serious. " Memphis unsheathed Yamato and held the blade close to Nero's face. " You know how to use this, and you're gonna use it for me or so help you God, I will tear you apart from the inside out and make sure that you never see this woman in a single piece again... "


	15. Challenging the King

It has been three weeks since Memphis, Summit and the Red Eyes abducted both Nero and Kyrie for use in the ritual to open the Burning Palace. Though his motives remain a mystery it was clear to Dante, Vergil, Sparda and Fin that he was about to endanger the entire planet. Now it was just a matter of figuring out what Memphis wanted and how to stop him from bringing about such wide spread collateral damage with his actions.

The group had tracked them back to the main alter outside the palace but once Memphis had Nero open the front gate it was like they had just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

" I don't understand how you could have lost them Dante the place is falling apart so they couldn't have gone that far! " Vergil growled. " Your tracking skills are about as useful as your-… "

" Alright alright already I get it I fucked up geez… " Dante huffed and crossed his arms. " I'd like to see how well YOU do in that dump Verg… "

" That's enough out of both of you. " Sparda snapped. " It was mistake Vergil a small mistake and YOU " Sparda whipped his head around to face Dante. " Stop giving your brother reasons to antagonize you and you won't have to put up with it, understood? "

" Sure thing Pop… " Dante glared at his older twin who in turn snarled at him in return.

" Fighting amongst ourselves is NOT going to help Nero and Kyrie. " Fin called from his perch on a high dead tree. " So, the sooner you stop bickering the sooner we can find our way to the sacrificial grounds within the palace… "

" You know you're really starting to piss me off Batman. If you know so much about what the hell is going on then you could be a little more helpful then this. Hell we probably coulda beaten Memphis by now, rescued Nero and Kyrie then been on our way home at this point " Dante barked clearly unimpressed with Fin's lack of help with the situation. Fin merely threw down a piece of the stick he was tearing the bark off of and continued to stare down at the angry half devil growling at him on the ground with his usual numb expression.

" I'm sure I could have Dante and I can understand your frustration I really can. "

" Can you? " Dante sneered as he crossed his arms again and glared at the ground. Fin ignored Dante's outburst and continued.

" But, how will you ever learn if you're always being told the who, what, when, where, why and how? You have to-… " Fin was cut off.

" I have to figure these things out for myself sometimes I know you said that before Fin. But sometimes a little help is necessary to get the job done not to mention it makes my life a hell of a lot easier. "

" You hardly seem like the type to want or need the assistance of others Dante… " Before Dante could respond to Fin's remark Sparda cut in.

" I think that, perhaps this is an argument for another time Lucien… "

" What makes you say this Sparda? " Fin retorted.

" Look behind you and tell me that thick cloud of smoke doesn't concern you at all… " Sparda pointed to the palace behind Fin who in turn shifted his weight to glance at the black smoke now billowing forth from the center of the palace.

" No I can't say that it does… "

" So the fact that this BURNING PALACE, this supposed ' Gateway To Hell ', is on fire doesn't concern you at all even though you said that it has to be lit in order to open the gate? Wow, you're really keepin the demon spirit alive aren't yeah Fin? " Dante spat sarcastically.

" You want me to be honest with you Dante? " Fin replied with a dark tone in his voice that made the hunter jump a bit.

" Why not, it'd be a nice change for once… "

" As you wish… " As Fin began to speak again a slight wind picked up sending a chill down Dante's spine as he looked into Fin's heterochromic eyes. " I say it does not concern me as one from the neutral lands of the bat demons. We side with neither human nor demon as I once told you however. True as that may be, I was once more dark then Memphis and even the higher king Galadriel himself and was heartless enough to condone this sort of behavior. Had I not cast the Red Eyes out of my body I would be in there with Memphis assisting him with the matter and in fact. " Fin paused momentarily. " I'd probably be heading this operation myself. " Dante had no idea how to even begin to respond to that so he kept quiet. " So Dante, as you can see the reasons I care not are many but the most prominent one may be a remnant of my former self that I cannot shake or it could simply be a matter of the shadow figures in my lineage… Do you understand now? "

" Yeah, I hear you loud and clear… "

" Good. So " Fin jumped down from his perch landing on the ground without so much as even kicking up dust. " Shall we make our way to the sacrificial grounds to save your friends then? "

-

" You'll never get away with this Memphis. Never! There are people looking for us even now and when they find you-… " Kyrie was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

" They'll what… " Memphis growled. Kyrie stopped and looked to the side to avoid Memphis's icy glare. " No no, PLEASE continue woman I'd LOVE to hear what the Calvary has in store for me. "

" Your sarcasm isn't necessary Memphis… " Nero glowered. Memphis turned his head and shot Nero another icy look.

" Wow " Summit snickered. " If looks could kill I think you'd be dead by now Kiddo… "

" Oh? I hadn't noticed, thanks for the info… " Nero replied in his own sarcastic tone.

" No need to be so harsh "

" ENOUGH! " Memphis howled in his demonic tone. " ONE more word out of either of you and I'll tear your throat out! "

" OK OK sheesh; don't bust a nut Kingy… " Summit pouted. As much as Nero wanted to bark back at the black haired demon stalking towards the silver/blue haired one beside him with a wicked snarl on his face, every fiber of his being warned him not to. One false move might end not only his life but Kyrie's to.

" Better just play it safe until Dante shows up… " He muttered once Memphis was out of earshot.

" Trying to take the EASY road out eh? " A familiar low rumbling voice echoed behind him. Nero just sighed before turning his head slightly.

" Isn't everybody? "

" Oh on the contraire my boy, there are those that wish to take life's hardest challenges by the throat instead of tip toeing around them like a coward does the battle field... " The familiar black smoke poured out from the cracks of the palace floor in front Nero and took on the form of the Red Eyes. His wispy black form looking more like that of a dark fog then a physical body as a look suggesting a smile was forming upon his featureless face settled in his blood red eyes.

" Take it you're the kind to do that… "

" Naturally… " The look in the Red Eyes blood red orbs grew more intense with the word as it slithered out of his nonexistent mouth like a snake in the grass. Nero simply turned his head instead of continuing the conversation but snapped back to attention when Summit leapt passed him in a flurry of white.

" Now STAY there and SHUT UP! "Memphis sneered, a small bout of dark molasses coloured blood speckled across his face. Nero narrowed his eyes then turned to Summit to see exactly what the demon king had done to him. There across Summit's chest was a large laceration big enough to kill any mortal man. His white cloak stained black from the oddly coloured life spilling forth from the wound.

" What the hell did you do to him? " Nero barked, a furious glare etched in his eyes.

" I punished him, what's the problem suddenly half-breed? " Memphis glowered in return wiping the blood from his face.

" My problem is THAT. " Nero pointed to Summit standing behind him. " How did what he was doing merit that gaping hole in his chest? "

" That's no hole, it's just a scratch… "

" You don't call that a hole? Do you not see how deep that is? "

" Trust me, had I put a hole in his chest where that mark is now he'd be in a lot more pain then that. In fact he'd probably be dead by now… "

" What d'you mean..? " Nero tilted his head slightly curious as to what the demon king meant.

" You wanna see what a hole in the center of his chest COULD have done? "

" Not if it involves you showing me with an unwilling volunteer… "

" Oh no, no volunteer necessary.. " Memphis took off his black leather jacket and threw it aside before grasping the back of his black T-shirt and pulling it off exposing the scarred flesh of his war battered torso." THIS is what would have happened to him had I put a hole in his chest Nero… " Memphis pointed to the large scar in the center of his chest. Nero looked long and hard at this trying to figure out what his scar had to do with it all…

" How'd that happen? " He asked humoring the situation.

" Core rupture… "

" The hell is a core rupture? " Nero asked rather dumbfounded. Memphis slipped his shirt on before continuing with his explanation.

" Some demons, not all, but some of us have something a little, EXTRA, in our bodies per say. We call it the core. It's the embodiment of our power. It keeps the energy in us balanced so our own power doesn't destroy us from the inside. Of course with that balance in place it severely hinders some of the more powerful demons like myself so we're never truly at our maximum strength unless we suffer what is known as a core rupture. " Memphis stopped briefly and sighed rolling his eyes at the silver/blue haired demon fidgeting behind Nero. " Summit, why don't you make yourself useful and go pick up a Molson from the city or something… "

" What's in it for me? " Summit asked, a sly grin spreading across his face.

" Anything you want just get out of my sight for a little while before I kill you… "

" Sure thing Kingy~! " Summit mused and disappeared into the shadows. Memphis merely rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

" Why do I bother… "

" Molson.. " Nero said in a rather shocked tone. " You drink? "

" A Molson Canadian or two is as far as I'll go at the moment but to answer your question yes I do… "

" I see... " Nero brought a hand to his chin and grinned slightly. " You seem like the alcoholic type to me... "

" Let's not get off topic brat… "

" Right, you were explaining that whole core rupture business… What exactly is that? "

" A core rupture happens when then core of a demon is breached. For instance, someone thought it would be a wise idea to run me through severing my core completely in two while I was in a human form. Had I been in my true demon form or my half way form it wouldn't have been much of a problem but since I was in my human form it was severe enough to bring me an inch from death. "

" So what you're saying is this core rupture can kill a demon? "

" It's the next best thing if you can't get a hold of his necklace… "

" What does a necklace have to do with anything? "

" The necklace takes on a shape the demon favors and that becomes his or her life force. Should that happen to make its way into someone else's hands the demon it belongs to is then obligated to follow orders from the necklace bearer until he or she gives it back willingly unless they decide to break it. "

" What happens then? "

" Needless to say the demon's fucked. If that necklace breaks or the bearer dies an unnatural death while it's in their possession then the demon dies as well. "

" Of course, Memphis just happened to leave out that the necklace needs to be on the person at all times for any of this to work and it can't be broken by human hands because of the materiel it's made of. " Summit added as he tossed a bottle of Molson Canadian to Memphis who caught it without ever taking his eyes off Nero.

" Yes I may have left that part out but I was not finished Summit... " Memphis growled as he turned to the white clad demon holding an icy drink in his hands. " … What in gods' name are you drinking? "

" Huh? Oh this? I think the humans call this a slushy Memphis. " Summit snickered as Memphis growled and rolled his eyes yet again.

" You seemed almost to willing to answer my questions Memphis… " Nero stated returning to the original topic.

" I'm usually a pretty open guy Nero. " Memphis replied biting the top off the bottle Summit returned with. " And I figure you're probably not going to be alive for much longer anyhow so I might as well humor you by answering your questions… That all you wanted half-breed? "

" Funny, I wouldn't figure you for the kinda guy that likes sharing stories with someone… "

" I don't, I simply humor the dead… " Memphis cocked a quick glance at Summit who stood there with his head tilted skywards and his hand over his eyes. " Am I boring you that much Summit? "

" Hmm? Oh no no not at all King~! " Summit grinned and held up the slushy drink in his hand shaking it slightly. " Brain freeze… "

" …. I see… " Memphis just shook his head and downed the last of his drink before standing up and pacing towards Kyrie muttering curses under his breath in his native demon tongue. " I'm not even going to ask how you managed to give yourself brain freeze Summit. You're a demon for Christ's sake you shouldn't even be getting brain freeze in the first place you hair brained moron… "

" What d'you plan on doing with Kyrie? " Nero snapped as Memphis reached for her arm. The demon king merely tossed the empty bottle in his hand down into the flames and grabbed Kyrie by the throat ignoring Nero's barking behind him. That is, until another all to familiar voice started barking to.

" Let her go Memphis! " The voice demanded.

" Well well well, lookie what we've got here. The half-breed brigade has fond their way to the sacrificial grounds. " He growled without turning to face them. " No doubt you had help from Lucien though eh? "

" Whether or not Fin helped us should be the least of your worries right now. " Dante continued.

" You certainly took your time jackass. " Nero glowered at the older hunter. " The hell were you doing taking a nap? "

" Pipe down you idiot. Be glad we're even here to save you at all.. " Vergil intersected.

" Mmmm, I think things may turn out a bit more in their favor then you first anticipated my Lord… " Red Eyes commented from the sidelines.

" Like I really give a flying rat's ass how it turns out in the end…. " Memphis growled.

" Alright enough of this idle chit chat. Turn around Memphis! " Dante hissed.

" I don't have time to play with you right now Kiddo… "

" Dante, I really think you should think this through a little more before you go through with this… " Fin pleaded.

" He's right Dante. Don't do anything foolish… " Sparda added.

" I know what I'm doing Pops. I don't need the Bats advice. " Dante growled and snatched up a gun from one of the shadow figures standing around them and held it to Memphis.

" Be careful little boy. If you play with guns you could get hurt… " Memphis sneered.

" Look, I'm through talking now either you're gonna fight or you're gonna run. It's your call pal. "

" A fight? You want to fight me? "

" I want to do a lot of things to you at this point now if you're gonna fight then turn around Memphis… "

" A fight you say… " Memphis slowly turned his head with a wicked glare etched in his icy eyes. His voice was deep and heavy with ire as he growled out his words in his natural demonic tone.

" Uh-oh… I don't like where this is going " Summit stammered in a slightly worried tone. Dante suddenly felt a pang of worry and panic course through him when he made eye contact with the demon king as he slowly turned to face him.

" Well then half breed. I guess if it's a fight you're looking for I can oblige. But don't expect this tango to be a simple matter. " Memphis cracked his neck and growled deep in his throat. " I'm about to make your life hell on Earth and when I'm done, you'll be begging me to end it… "


	16. Heating Things Up

" I'm about to make your life hell on Earth and when I'm done, you'll be begging me to end it..." Memphis growled in ire. He slowly circled the half devil's with a crazed look in his eyes making Dante swallow hard. The heat from the fires lit all around them made the demons sweat beneath their leather jackets, the salty liquid burning their eyes as it rolled down their faces. Memphis let out low deep throated growls the whole time he paced around making him look that much more psychotic. Dante couldn't help but growl a bit in return as he paced in the opposite direction of the enraged demon king. Finally Dante lunged at the dark haired one aiming a charged shot from the gun in his hand right for the kings head. Memphis simply side stepped him, grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder into a statue behind him making the rock break apart and scatter all over the place.

" Ughh... Shoulda seen that coming... " Dante rolled over and spat off to the side before shaking his head free of the dust and debris from the statue he'd just collided with. The demon king merely turned his head with an icy glare still ever present in his orbs.

" Still want to fight half breed? "

" Course I do.. That was just a lucky shot... " Dante staggered up and cracked his neck before striding back into battle. " Alright Tennessee, round two. " Dante got into a fighting stance after tossing the gun to the side now realizing it wasn't going to do him much good at this point. Memphis was far too fast for him to shoot at.

" Tennessee... " Memphis hissed. " That's a good one, you think that up yourself kiddo? " The kings attention was immediately pulled to the sound of snickering behind him somewhere. He whipped his head around with a furious snarl on his face and barked angrily. " Summit, you either shut that mouth of yours or I'm gonna tear out your tongue and watch you eat it..! "

" Heh, sorry Tenn-.. Err, I mean Memphis... " Summit clasped his hands over his mouth to silence his laughter. The king huffed with a growl and turned his attention back to Dante just in time to sidestep his fist aimed to collide with his face.

" Huh... " Dante's eyes widened as Memphis suddenly lurched forward grabbing the back of his head as he smashed it against his own making the half devil hunter stagger backwards holding his head. He could feel the hot red liquid run down his face, mingling with his salty sweat as he wiped it from his eyes. That was the last straw for the hunter. He quickly charged towards Memphis, jumped in the air and planted his foot right in the center of his chest making the king howl in pain as his body was sent flying back a good twenty feet. Just like Summit, he spat out a mouthful of the black molasses coloured life coursing through his body. The sight of this made Dante stop rather stupefied for a moment.

" W-what the? " He looked closely at the black river pouring down Memphis' face as he rose to his feet. " The hell is that? "

" His chest Dante! " Nero broke in shocking him out of his thoughts. " You have to aim for the center of his chest! "

" Why the hell do I have to do that? " Dante yelled back.

" Just trust me! "

" You're better off listening to the kid... " Memphis growled. Dante whipped his head around to face the man that now stood behind him only to find himself on the receiving end of Memphis' forearm making him skid across the ground before he flipped over and landed on his side shattering another stone figure with the severity of his fall. He could feel the bones in his chest bend, snap and splinter with the impact sending splinters of his ribs all through the crimson meat of his torso. He could feel the tiny needle like bone shards piercing his lungs making the life's blood pour out of his mouth when he rolled over to prop himself up. Just before Dante had time to fully react to the first blow Memphis lunged at him again, aiming to crush his skull this time. Dante however quickly rolled back and spring boarded off the ground landing on his feet a good distance from the king.

" I'll admit, that was a nice move... " Dante panted. Memphis just spat to the side and roared angrily as he charged Dante tackling him right to the ground. Once he had him pinned he punched him in the face a number of times cracking Dante's jaw before he picked him up by the throat and pinned him against another rock statue.

" Are you absolutely positive you want to go through with this kid...? "

" Damn... straight... " Dante spat a mouthful of blood right in Memphis' face to top off his words. Memphis, a little put off by the fact he just spat in his face, dropped Dante to the ground giving the hunter a moment of reprieve to catch his breath while he wiped his face off.

" Memphis... Maybe we're going to far here... " Summit spoke up.

" Is this out of concern for yourself or that half breed lover of yours...? " Memphis snarled. Summit growled in return at the mention of his girlfriend, or at least HE still felt she was his.

" She has nothing to do with my decision Memphis... "

" Oh sure.. She's all you could talk about when I first ordered you to return to the demon worlds... "

" It would have helped had you let me explain things to her before hauling me back yea know... She probably thinks I'm dead! "

" And so she should! You should never have associated yourself with a half breed in the first place Summit! You're a full blooded demon for Christ's sake! "

" What's your point? I still loved her, half blood or not... " Summit's voice trailed off as he thought about the night he left almost four years ago now. It killed him to think of her with another man but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

" Anyways. Enough with the tragic love story I've got a score to settle. " Memphis turned to face his enemy again but wound up coming face to face with Sparda's fist instead. "FUCK! " He howled as he feel to his hands and knees. " Damn you, you impudent CUR! " He shot up and took Sparda to the ground only to end up on his back. Now he was losing his patients. He quickly moved to get up but only ended up with a blade stuck in his throat. The cold steel pierced through his trachea making his lungs fill with the black hot liquid in his veins.

" Memphis, you really are taking all this too far. What is it you hope to accomplish by doing all this? " Sparda more demanded then asked. Memphis just growled and tore the blade from his throat as he shot upright and grabbed a hold of Sparda's shirt pulling him to his level as he spoke with a blood muffled raspy voice.

" I already told you all. I've got a score to settle. " By the time he finished his sentence his neck had stitched itself together and his voice returned to normal.

" And by that I take it you mean my son... "

" Huh? Your son? HAHA! " Memphis cracked up laughing and dropped the demon warrior. " You think your son is the one I refer to by saying that? Fuck no... I'm talking about another score. One that can only be settled by bringing him here versus me risking breaking him out of the catacombs... "

" Memphis, you CANNOT bring him here! " Fin suddenly burst out. " If you bring him here you'll bring disaster to this world! "

" Pipe down Lucien! I could care less about the damage done to this world. The whole place can fall to ruin for all I care. " Memphis sneered back.

" How can you say that? Your mother loved this world and everything in it! "

" Huh, maybe that's why she dead. "

" What about the Slater family? The one that took you and your family in when he broke loose the first time and hunted you down for years! "

" They're DEAD! EVERYONE is DEAD Lucien. He killed ALL of them! And then he killed my mother and tried to kill my brother! " For a moment, Memphis almost looked pained. As if remembering his past upset him somehow. But almost as quickly as the moment came it vanished and the same irate demon king flared in his eyes. " Now enough of this! " Just before Memphis could do anymore Fin launched at him and the two demons went at it. They both ripped and tore at each other sending their black blood spilling across the ground. Any normal man would have died from such a loss of blood but these two just kept going like it was nothing. At a first glance it would have seemed Memphis had the upper hand, however once he was sent flying into the altar it was evident that he did not.

" Memphis. You foolish runt, I taught you all you know. If you could not beat me all those years ago what makes you think it will be any different now? " Memphis wasted no time in springing up with an insane howl and almost throwing himself into Fin fist first. Had Fin's body not broke apart into a pool of blood he would have gone right through him.

" BASTARD! Come out and fight! " He whipped his head this way and that but still could not locate his opponent. Nero's jaw dropped at the sight.

" What the hell was that all about? " He gapped.

" That was a blood clone. " Memphis replied without looking at him.

" A what now? "

" A blood clone you idiot! It's a clone of someone made with their own blood. Some of us demons produce and excessive amount of blood in our bodies for that very ability. It's the reason we bleed so profusely when injured. "

" And it comes in handy when needed, especially if one cannot tell the fake from reality. " Fin's voice broke out just as he lunged at Memphis from the shadows. The king barely had time to react as he caught Fin's hand just inches from his face.

" Heh.. You're losing your touch Lucien... " Memphis mocked.

" Am I? " Fin thrust his free hand into the kings gut and twisted before thrusting it up into his body forcing a loud inhuman agonized screech to spill forth from Memphis' mouth. " I don't think you and I see the matter in the same light... " That said he withdrew his arm and let Sparda finish him. Just as Memphis turned around he devil triggered and rammed his released Force Edge right through his chest. The king fell to his knees the moment Sparda slid the blade from his body, a look of utter shock plastered on his features. He tilted his head upwards to cast a final glare at the demon warrior before his body careened back and cleared the ledge tumbling down into the flames below the main altar in the Burning Palace.

" I had that under control pops... " Dante muttered as he strolled over to his father.

" Oh yes you REALLY had the situation under control Dante. EVERYONE could see that. " Vergil spat sarcastically.

" At least he was actually doing something... " Nero cut in. Vergil immediately turned around and swatted him in the head with an irritated growl.

" And what were YOU doing the whole time? "

" Being a hostage? "

" So in other words you were doing nothing as well. "

" Enough all of you. " Sparda intersected with a glare. " We must not waste anymore time, we need to get out of this palace. You can all fight later. "

" Say, I gotta question for yeah pops. " Dante interrupted with a sly grin. Sparda just sighed, covering his eyes with his hand.

" What is it Dante... "

" How is it that you're still alive? "

" It's not that hard to find one capable of bringing back the dead Dante... "

" Care to explain that in further detail Father? " Vergil questioned crossing his arms.

" He probably sought out Uriel Ishmadien through someone else... " Fin stated in his usual casual tone.

" Uriel Ishmadien? Who the hell is that? " Nero asked.

" He's an immortal shaman in the demon worlds capable of such a feet. " Fin shook his head and started walking. " We have no time for this, we need to leave. Summit? " The silver/blue haired demons head snapped up at the sound of his brother calling him.

" What? "

" Will you be accompanying us or are you going to stay here with HIM? " Fin nodded his head in the direction of the smoky red eyed figure.

" Depends. "

" On what? "

" On whether Memphis is really dead or not... "

" What are you talking about of COURSE he's dead. Who could survive that? " Dante cut in. The group suddenly grew very silent. The thought that Memphis could still be alive bothered them, but none more so then Nero. All this had started with him and now it involved everyone he cared about.

" Lets just leave and pray that he's really dead. " Nero muttered as he stalked over to where Yamato lay in front of Summit.

" What do you plan to do with that Nero? " Fin questioned as Nero drew the blade from its sheath.

" He won't be needing this altar if he's gone.. " With that said, Nero readied the blade and destroyed it with one swing that reduced it to no more than a pile of rocks on the ground.

" Huh, not bad Nero not bad at all. " Summit mused with a grin. Nero just rolled his eyes and threw his free arm around Kyrie as she ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck as she jumped into his grasp.

" Lets just go. I've had it with this place... " Nero set his beloved down and together he and the group of hunters headed for the exit of the Burning Palace. The group would have been out had it not been for what they heard next...

" Oh VERY fuckin cleaver, destroying the altar like that. " The all too familiar voice snapped behind them. " Unfortunately for you, all I need is the rubble in order to make it work... " That said, the thought to be dead king vanished only to reappear in front of the warriors. With one simple movement of his hand he sent them all flying backwards with the very air around them. " Shall we? " He held out his hand sarcastically to Kyrie before grabbing her arm and half dragging her back to the decimated altar. Aside from the missing sleeve of his jacket and the holes in his shirt and pants he seemed to be fine, as if everything they had just done to him never happened. That scared Kyrie more than anything at this moment.

" Let go! Let go of me! " She screamed trying desperately to get free.

" Not gonna happen sweetheart.. " Memphis replied flatly as he tossed her up on his shoulder. Kyrie would not go quietly even then. She thrashed and kicked to try and break free of the kings iron grip but to no avail. He jerked her down and held her neck over the ruined altar as he drew a good sized jade incrusted pocket blade from his back pocket.

" KYRIE! " Nero howled as he charged Memphis readying his Devil Bringer. Without even really thinking about it, Memphis tossed the blade in his mouth then stuck out his hand grabbing Nero by the throat and smashing him into the ground. To keep him from getting up the king slammed his foot down on his chest and put almost all his weight on him to keep him pinned there.

" There, now be a good little boy and let me finish. " He growled.

" No! You can't kill her! " Nero pleaded.

" Kill her? HA! " Memphis cracked up in a fit of insane laughter again. " I'm not gonna kill her dumbass. It's not my place... "

" Then what the hell was all that talk of a flesh and blood sacrifice? "

" I sacrifice the blood... " Memphis grinned wickedly as he ran the blade up Kyrie's arm making her crimson blood spill out all over the ruins. " I'm not responsible for the flesh part... " As soon as those words left his mouth he threw Kyrie to the side and let Nero up. " You're free to go kitties. You've played your part... "

" The hell with you, we're not goin anywhere until you tell us what the hell this was all about! " Dante barked. Before Memphis had a chance to reply the entire palace began to shake and rattle violently as if some force from below was trying to break through the world. All around them the decaying building began cracking as hot, molten rock shot up from the center of the structure. Fin shook his head in disbelief at the situation and ran his hand through his hair feeling quite distraught.

" Oh dear gods above... Memphis what have you done...? "


	17. The Enemy of My Enemy

It was quite clear to everyone by the look on the kings face that even HE wasn't expecting things to work out this way. The midnight coloured blood poured down his face as he struggled in their new enemies cold iron grip gasping for air and howling out of frustration. Memphis knew exactly how he'd gotten into this situation, but he couldn't bring himself to believe or admit it, even to himself...

iAt least six hours earlier/i

" Oh dear gods above... Memphis what have you done...? " Fin stammered as the shadow of a new monstrous demon stood before them in the smoke. It towered above them all like a mighty volcano waiting to rupture the world's very core with its voice alone.

" W-what is that? " Nero stammered. Memphis merely narrowed his eyes at the figure as it shrank down to a human size and stepped forward revealing a tall shirtless man. His long ginger hair was tied back leaving a few straggling hairs in front of his face. An iron mask hid all but his cold deep brown eyes from the world as he strode slowly towards the group standing before him. On his hands he adorned black leather gauze wrapped up to his wrist while a chain and cuff dangled from his left. A white bandage wound itself around his right thigh clashing against the tattered black pants he wore.

" Memphis, you've taken this far beyond what you should have and I think you realize that. You're just too damn stubborn to admit..! " Fin hissed at the demon king. Memphis growled deep in his throat and turned to respond but ended up cut off by the ginger haired man's deep hard voice.

" Boys, boys please. There's no need to argue over such a trivial matter. Whatever happened to let bygones be bygones hmm? " His raspy voice echoed through the air around them. " Memphis... My son, surely you of all people understand my meaning... "

" I'm no son of yours... " Memphis sneered. " I disowned that part of me centuries ago... "

" Oh, I see... " The ginger haired man looked hurt, but it seemed so fake to the hunters. Then out of nowhere the man lunged at Kyrie and planted his foot in Nero's gut sending him flying backwards and skidding across the ground.

" Let go of the woman! " Dante barked as he pointed Ebony and Ivory at the ginger haired one.

" Dante Sparda I presume? " He asked almost too casually.

" Depends on whose askin... "

" Yes, do forgive my poor mannerisms. I've been locked away for so long I... Seem to have FORGOTTEN how to act civilly... " Even though Dante couldn't see his face, he could tell the man had a wicked and sinister smile on his features. " My name is Jesileth. I am Memphis's father. " Jesileth bowed sarcastically never once letting go of his human hostage.

" I already told you I am no son of yours! " Memphis howled from a safe distance. He knew better then to venture within Jesileth's reach lest he risk being caught in some inescapable trap.

" Oh Memphis, you are of my flesh and blood whether you've disowned it or not and deep down you know this to be all to true... " Jesileth retorted.

" Let go of Kyrie! " Nero snapped breaking Jesileth's concentration. He turned his head to face the young half devil and smiled beneath his mask.

" You really should mind your tongue young half breed... " He spat sarcastically.

" Mind my tongue? You should be more concerned about yourself instead of what I'm saying... "

" Oh? Really now... "

" You won't be so damn cocky when I kick your ass! " Nero charged at Jesileth, Yamato in hand ready for just about anything. Jesileth was not amused in the slightest. He threw Kyrie to the side and drew his right arm back behind him waiting for Nero to get within range of him.

" Nero STOP! " Fin pleaded as he bolted towards the young hunter in an effort to stop him. Unfortunately Nero did not listen and charged right into Jesileth's attack. Everyone moved to pull him away but stopped dead in their tracks when the all too familiar crimson coloured blood splattered across his face. Nero stopped and wiped his face off then hurriedly checked his body for injuries.

" Kid, you alright? " Dante called.

" It's not mine... " Nero muttered.

" Speak louder! " Vergil hissed. Nero looked up, his face still speckled with blood.

" I-it's not mine!... " Nero's eyes widened with what he saw next, Yamato clashing to the ground as the cold steel's clatter echoed through the still air.

" My my... What a waste. I was hoping to save you for last you know... " Jesileth huffed rather unimpressed. He ripped his hand out of his victim's body and flicked the crimson life off to his side.

" POPS! " Dante yelled as he and his brother ran to their father's side just as Sparda fell to his knees. Right before Jesileth's arm made contact with Nero; Sparda had quickly bolted in front of the attack and took the blow for himself. Jesileth's arm had penetrated right through the dark knight's heart, obliterating the surrounding bone sending the shards through his lungs like hundreds of tiny blades.

" Father what were you thinking! " Vergil barked as he rolled Sparda onto his back, Dante right beside him with an overly concerned look on his face.

" Pops, we coulda handled that... " Dante stammered choking past the lump forming in his throat.

" There was no reason for you to do that. " Vergil continued to bark coldly.

" Boys... Please... Enough... " Sparda choked through his blood. " I'm supposed... To be dead... As it is... You both... Know that... " He stopped momentarily and coughed violently making the twins cringe and cast upset and worried glances at each other as their father's white shirt was dyed a deeper crimson. " Besides that... What good would it serve... To let Nero die...? "

" Sparda I.. I could have taken care of that myself I-... " Nero was cut off by Sparda waving his hand in the air dismissing his comment.

" I'm more than happy... To die protecting my family Nero... I'd rather die like this... Then die serving Mundus... " He muttered, his voice growing raspier with every breath.

" Pops, stop talking you're making it worse. We'll get you some help just hang alright? " Dante pleaded. Sparda simply shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

" No Dante... It's my time... I'm just... So happy that... I could see you boys all grown up... " Sparda placed a hand on each of his sons faces and smiled even wider. " I'm sorry... I wasn't there... When your mother died... But I'm glad you two... stayed so strong... I love you... my sons... " As the last few words left Sparda's mouth, he closed his eyes one final time and slipped into an eternal slumber. His body went limp as his hands fell to his sides and his head slumped to the side signalling the last of his spirit had left them when a glittering stream of salty water trickled from the demons closed eye. Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight, was dead.

All was silent for a while, an eerie silent one that usually comes with the passing of a loved one in a traumatic way such as this. It was only broken by Jesileth clapping and suddenly speaking out.

" Well said, well said. Now are we done being a bunch of martyrs or is there more? "

" You... You BASTARD! " Dante howled angrily and charged Jesileth who spread his arms welcoming the half devil's wrath. Dante wrapped his arms around the ginger haired demon and brought him down to the ground. The demon hunter delivered a series of vicious blows to the demons face cracking the mask on one side before he picked him up and sent him spiralling through the air with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Jesileth staggered upwards only to collide with a statue making it shatter as his heavy body fell through it and straight to the ground.

" Dante you gotta stop! " Summit yelled from his safe spot. Fin kept his hand against him to keep him further away from the ginger haired demon then he was for fear of his brother being killed yet again.

" I'm not through with this guy yet! " Dante snapped back. Just as Dante was about to turn back Jesileth shot upright and made a beeline right for the hunter's torso with his hand. The remaining members of the group all called to him to move but Dante couldn't hear them in the moment. Suddenly one voice broke through to him.

" Move you idiot! " Memphis appeared right beside him and smashed his forearm into Dante's body snapping his arm as he flew backwards out of the way just as Jesileth's hand broke right through the king's gut making him howl in agony.

" Oh dear. It appears we do still have a few martyrs in the group after all. " Jesileth ripped his hand out of Memphis's body sideways tearing his stomach open while a shower of his black blood rained down onto the soil. " Pity that it had to be my eldest son... " Just before Memphis could fully react Jesileth wrapped his hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground choking the life out of him.

iPresent moment/i

It was quite clear to everyone by the look on the kings face that even HE wasn't expecting things to work out this way. The midnight coloured blood poured down his face as he struggled in his father's cold iron grip gasping for air and howling out of frustration. Memphis knew exactly how he'd gotten into this situation, but he couldn't bring himself to believe or admit it, even to himself. It wasn't like him to sacrifice himself for anyone other than his brother which Dante was obviously not. He could feel himself slowly losing consciousness which only aggravated him even further. The king was sure he was about to pass out when a sudden rush of air into his lungs snapped him out of it and he realized his was on the ground now holding his own throat. Memphis looked up blearily and just vaguely made out an image of Dante kneeling beside him.

" Yo, Tennessee! You still alive or have you finally kicked the bucket old man? " He spoke with slight concern. Memphis propped himself up a little confused and cast a small glare at Dante as he looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

" Memphis? " Nero called trying to get the king to snap out of his daze. Finally Memphis realized what was happening and he shot up on his feet.

" Where is he? Which one of you attacked him? " He growled demanding an answer.

" Calm down King. " Summit mused from behind him with his arms thrown casually behind his head. " Your father's just taking a bit of a break right now. "

" What the hell d'you mean he's taking a bit of a break right now Summit... "

" He was volun-told for a little rock climbing " Summit laughed to himself as he pointed to the cliff leading down to the boiling pit of molten rock below the crumbled main alter. Memphis narrowed his eyes at the situation then turned to the half devil's standing to his left.

" Which one of you was it? " He growled. The young hunter's all exchanged confused looks with one another before looking back to the king.

" Which one of us was what? " Dante asked clearly stupefied.

" Don't play games with me.! Which one of you did that! " Memphis howled growing increasingly impatient with them.

" It wasn't any of us... " Nero finally spoke up.

" Then who was it, because I highly doubt it was Lucien, Summit or that good for nothing Red Eyes... " Memphis continued to bark.

" It was him. " Nero pointed behind Memphis at another ginger haired man standing with Fin and Summit. Memphis turned his head to continue with his lecture but stopped dumbfounded by who he saw standing there.

" Holy Christ... Mikey? " The man standing there with Fin and Summit was none other than Memphis's fraternal twin brother...


	18. Something Rotten This Way Comes

" Mikey? " Memphis was beside himself. The last thing he'd wanted to do was get his brother involved in all this especially with their father involved.

" Hello brother. " The man replied rather happily. He seemed very pleased to see his brother who really didn't seem to share the feeling.

" Mikey, what the hell are you doing here I TOLD you not to follow me! " Memphis spat angrily. The ginger haired demon just smiled and shrugged, his shoulder length ginger hair in complete contrast to his brothers short midnight black hair. He had eyes similar to Jesileth's though they harboured no evil at all. An odd commodity for a demon especially one related to the likes of Memphis. On his face was a clean shaven beard around his mouth and covering most of his lower jaw. He adorned a beige trench coat beneath which laid a maroon t-shirt and he wore similar jeans to his brother.

" It's nice to see you to Memphis. " He joked which only irritated the king. He growled and stormed towards his brother with a vicious snarl on his face and grabbed the ginger by the collar of his shirt. " Well, this is a time when I'm glad we're the same height. "

" Crasious, WHY did you come here? "

" I think you can figure that out brother, you've always been a very smart man. Unless of course Father knocked out a few more of your brain cells... " Crasious grinned a bit when Memphis growled and dropped him. " I won't insult you if you start acting a little nicer you know. "

" I can't even begin to fathom where you get off talking to me like that, I'm your older brother. "

" We're twins Memphis, remember? "

" An hour apart though. "

" So what, it's only an hour. "

" Still makes me an hour older then you... " Memphis crossed his arms and stared his brother down to assert this hour he had over him. Dante just shook his head in disbelief.

" Hi, you know. If you're done with the family feud Tennessee I think we'd all like to know a few things here... " He finally jumped in when the twin demons were silent. Crasious was the first to speak up to the hunters.

" Oh, I'm sorry I guess I forgot my manners. " Crasious extended a hand to Dante and smiled. " I'm Crasious, Memphis's younger twin and the second king of the Western Demon Worlds... " Cautiously Dante shook the ginger haired man's hand and tilted his head quite confused. He was at a loss for what to say, the man before them seemed far too different from the irate king standing behind him to be related to him.

" You two are actually REALATED to each other? " Nero took the words right out of Dante's mouth. " I find that hard to believe... "

" What makes you say that... I'm sorry I don't believe I got YOUR names... " Crasious paused waiting for the hunters to reply. They all exchanged odd glances with one another still quite confused with the situation. It wasn't until Kyrie said something that they started to calm down a little.

" Sorry about them. " Kyrie began by lightly elbowing Nero in the side. " I'm Kyrie and this is Nero, Dante and his older twin Vergil. "

" Ahh " Crasious bowed slightly. " So you two are Sparda's boys then I take it? "

" What the hell do you think? " Memphis snapped. " Look we don't have time for the mushy little reunions here we have more important things to deal with, got it? "

" Like your spat with Father? " Crasious laughed when Memphis nearly tripped forward and growled.

" You're lucky I'd never seriously hurt you Crasious... "

" Oh so now it's Seriously Hurt. Last time you said that to me you said you'd NEVER hurt me brother, what changed? "

" Just drop it! " Memphis let out a deep throated growl when Summit started to crack up in a fit of laughter with his younger twin. Eventually the hunters couldn't help but laugh a little themselves at the kings situation, though their laughter was more out of disbelief than anything else. " Oh yes just LAUGH it up... " Memphis started muttering things in his native demon tongue under his breath about them all.

" That wasn't very nice Brother. " Memphis would have retorted if it weren't for the fact that Jesileth had pulled himself over the edge right at that moment, his bare torso slick with salty sweat and dark black blood. A deep sinister growling could be heard from beneath his iron mask as he strode towards them once again, all his injuries slowly stitching themselves together.

" Oh Crasious, how nice of you to join your brother in his final hours... You can join your dear mother when I'm done with him... " Jesileth brought a hand up to his face and snapped his jaw back in place. Memphis quickly pulled his brother behind him and stood before his father with a wicked snarl on his face.

" Your quarrel is with me DAD. You so much as breathe near my brother again and I'll-... " The king was cut off before he could finish his threat.

" And you'll what... Memphis you can't possibly think that you could defend your brother from me if I should so choose to attack him now rather than later can you? I mean really... " Jesileth angled his body while he strode a little closer to his sons and the half devils. " You couldn't save Engracia when I killed her. So why should it be any different with your brother? "

" Because unlike with my mother I won't be fooled into trying to kill my brother! "

" Memphis... " Crasious pulled back on his brothers arm trying to convince him to stop for fear of losing what was left of his family.

" Mikey, don't.. Stay put and let me han-... " Memphis was cut off again before he could finish.

" Yes dear Michael DO PLEASE stand aside so that I might have the pleasure of killing you with my own hands after I'm done with Timothy... " Jesileth cooed in an eerie voice. The twin kings growled and backed up as Jesileth approached them with an ice cold glare etched in his eyes.

" You have no right to use those names Jesileth... Not after what you did to your sister... " Fin interrupted as he slowly approached Jesileth from behind. The ginger haired demon turned to face the bat demon and growled deeply.

" I have no right? Well, if not for my sister these boys would not have such, WONDERFUL names now would they? " He mocked as if his sons mere existence was a game to him. Fin only scowled at the iron masked demon, his crimson eye glowing a brilliant blood red beneath his jet black hair.

" You act as if your sons are her fault... "

" Well had she been a little stronger I don't think it would have been that easy. Then we wouldn't have these two little abominations lingering about. "

" How can you say that, they're standing right there! " Nero barked suddenly. Jesileth turned his head to face the young half demon hunter and chuckled darkly beneath his mask.

" That's exactly WHY I said it. Now I don't have to repeat myself later... " He spat. Nero growled in disgust at Jesileth's words.

" They're your sons! "

" They're INBREEDS my boy, INBREEDS responsible for my downfall! " Jesileth's words stung the group hard but none more so then the twin kings to whom the remark was directed. " Had it not been for their birth I would still be held in very high regard, a regard so high even the higher king himself would wither and bow before me! " The iron masked demon continued. " And perhaps, even now, my sister. Dear, DEAR Engracia. Might still be living... Had it not been for my sons, OUR sons, being brought into this world by her and that good for nothing shaman... "

As those words left Jesileth's mouth the hunters all looked to each other for what to do next. There was a long moment of silence before anyone said anything more about the situation.

" I guess the cats outta the bag... "


	19. Words from the Wolf

There was a long moment of silence before anyone said anything more about the situation.

" I guess the cats outta the bag... " Summit muttered quietly.

" Huh, no you think? " Memphis growled, his icy glare fixated on the ground beside him. This was the last secret he'd wanted to get out especially around these half breeds. He grit his teeth with a low deep growl, pressing down on his jaw so hard his gums began to bleed. In an effort to comfort his sibling Crasious put a hand on his shoulder with a slight sigh.

" It was bound to get out eventually Memphis... " He stated in a low tone.

" It was never supposed to get out in the first place... " Memphis growled in return. He was about to sat more but as soon as he opened his mouth Vergil suddenly spoke up.

" What exactly was the point in you bringing him here Memphis...? It's quite obvious that you aren't capable of fighting at his level and yet you still brought him here. Where's the sense in it? " He lectured with the same emotionless expression he usually gave his brother.

" You think I can't fight on par with him half breed...? "

" I know you can't. Why else would you be in this condition? " Before anyone else could retort against either the king or Vergil Jesileth cut in.

" I grow tired of your voices, now... " He strode towards his sons and the half devil's again with an eerily confident stride. " I believe it's about time I killed you... " With that said Jesileth planted his foot in Crasious' gut sending him flying backwards into Dante and Summit taking the three of them to the ground. Then just before Memphis could retaliate he wrapped his hand around his throat again and slammed him into the ground. " My dear boy, young Vergil is right. You have, no... Hope... Of beating me... " Jesileth stopped and leaned in a little closer to his irate son before he finished. " Ever... " To finish his words Jesileth produced a black metal blade from his right forearm and ploughed it right into the king's stomach, twisting the blade in all directions before he thrust it up into his chest evoking a lung bursting agonized scream from the kings mouth. Jesileth's eyes smiled wickedly with the sound as his sons black blood spilled forth staining the ground with its rich black colour while he rose pulling Memphis into the air with the blade stuck in his body.

" Let him go! " Fin hissed pointing his sword to the back of Jesileth's head. The renegade demon only turned his head to face the bat demon.

" And, if I don't? " He mocked twisting the blade yet again making Memphis cry out even louder as the black blade ripped through his flesh, digging deeper into the meat of his torso. Fin growled making his eyes glow blood red again but just before he could even speak Vergil cut in yet again.

" You know it's men like that make me wonder how the rest of us manage to stay so sane with this much instability in both worlds... " There was a hint of mockery in his tone as he slow paced towards the scene. Jesileth just sighed irritated with the constant interruptions and spoke without so much as turning his head to acknowledge Vergil was even there.

" Perhaps that sanity you speak of is only a veil meant to protect you from what the true worlds are really like... "

" Perhaps... But I doubt it... " Vergil slowly edged even closer, his eyes completely fixed on Jesileth as he quietly readied Yamato in his hand. Again Jesileth sighed growing even more impatient with the situation.

" And why do you say that hmm? "

" Because you can't protect someone from hell if they've experienced it before... " Vergil was practically on top of him now. He brought Yamato up ready to strike as Jesileth slowly turned his head to face him.

" Oh? How do you figure that works Vergil...? " He growled. It was then he noticed Yamato in his hands but by this time it was too late for him to do anything.

" Because I've experienced it before... " As soon as he finished Vergil swung Yamato running the blade right across Jesileth's neck and face almost gouging out his hate filled eyes in the process. As the cold steel pierced through his flesh and meat Jesileth howled in an inhuman agonized tone and threw Memphis to the ground as he immediately took to wrapping his hand wound his eyes and swinging his right arm out trying to hit anyone that might be near.

" ARRRGGHHH! CURSE YOU! You foul wretch, as soon as I find you I'll rip you apart. I'll slowly peel the veins from your body as I skin you alive with my bare hands! " The tone of Jesileth's voice became almost smoky and his body started to triple in size. Large horns protruded from his head and bones broke through the browning flesh of his back that took on the form of wings that began sprouting muscle and tattered membrane on them. Before anyone knew what was happening Jesileth had grown above the size of the tallest skyscrapers the group had seen. His wings emitted a angry orange glow from the fires that consumed them, his massive chest heaved with each breath he took pushing out the toxic smoke from his nostrils when he exhaled. " If I can't kill you all in a human form, then I'll bring this whole palace down upon you all in my absolute true form! " The giant demons deep voice boomed through the palace followed by an ear splitting roar as he brought a mighty fist down onto the crumbling floor shaking the foundations to the point the whole building began to collapse with the force.

" Come on Lucien, we gotta move! " Summit called from Memphis' side. " We'll all be buried alive in here if we don't get out of here! " Fin nodded in affimation of his brothers words and pulled Vergil to where the others were.

" Summit's right, if we don't get out of here now then all this would have been for nothing. We need to leave now! " Fin didn't even wait for anyone to respond before he pulled them all to their feet and ushered them to the collapsing entrance. " Vergil come on we don't have time for you to fool around! "

" I need to find that book! " Vergil hissed as he back tracked to where the book lay.

" Verg MOVE! " Dante howled. Vergil looked back to tell his brother off but stopped when he pointed up behind him. He turned his head just in time to dodge a blast of fire shot from Jesileth's mouth. " Run god damn it RUN! "

" I AM running you dolt! " Just before the doorway gave way Vergil dove through and rolled to a stop. " I have the book, now let's move! " He and the others bolted down the hall trying to avoid the bits of debris cascading down upon them and the hot molten rock that shot up from the cracks in the floor.

" The damn buildings going down faster then we can move! " Nero shouted as he ducked from another burning piece of debris.

" That's because you idiots CAN'T move fast enough! " Memphis growled up ahead. The half devil's hadn't even realized he and Crasious were so far ahead of them.

" Well what would you have us do then? It's not like we can just grow another pair of legs and run out of here! " Nero growled in return. Memphis looked back to Nero with a slight grin at his words.

" That's not a bad idea kid! " Before Nero could question the king Memphis suddenly slowed his pace then jumped over a pile of burning ash and transformed into a massive black wolf. He skidded to a stop then galloped back over to the others and quickly leaned down motioning them to get on.

" Just get on his back, all of you we have no time to waste! " Crasious called. They hesitated at first but jumped on when Memphis growled baring his fangs at them.

" Now what! " Dante yelled to the kings brother.

" Hang on tight! " As soon as those words left Crasious' mouth Memphis lurched forward with lightning speed dodging past the collapsing building with ease.

" Hold on to the fur around my neck you idiots! " He howled while clearing a small canyon. " If you fall off I can't double back to get you! "

" Easier said than done! And how come we can understand you? " Nero yelled back as he grabbed a hold of the longer bluish green fur around the kings neck.

" You can now because you've been on my back. If you weren't all you'd here was barking and growling but this isn't the time for this! I'll explain later right now I need to focus on getting out of here! " Nero simply nodded and Memphis sped off as fast as his wolven legs could carry him and the load on his back. He darted in and out of crevasses, hopped over ditches and craters until he finally cleared the palace and galloped out onto the Forgotten Plains. Memphis slowly eased into a jog before he stopped entirely panting heavily as he let the hunters slide off his back. Everyone turned to gaze back at the decimated palace in its final moments before it fully collapsed down upon itself in a cloud of black smoke that covered the entire area around them.

" Do you think he's dead? "Kyrie asked quite frightened by everything that had just happened.

" No... This is far from over... " Summit said in a rather serious tone, his crimson eyes fixated on the burning ruins of the former palace. " That was way too easy even for Jesileth... "

" Well that's just great... " Dante huffed as he dusted himself off. " Now what? " Dante turned his head to face the others standing about.

" Now we wait... " Memphis more stated than anything else.

" Wait for what? "

" We wait for him to recuperate. Then we're in for one hell of a shit show... "


	20. Awaiting the Battle

"We wait for him to recuperate. Then we're in for one hell of a shit show..." Those words didn't sit well with Dante and the group. It had been a little over an hour now and there was still no sign of the demon kings father. The remains of the palace had been reduced to no more than a pile of glowing embers and the thick black smoke rose all around them turning the sky a dull grey while the ground was alight with the glow from the debris.

"How much longer are you gonna be in that wolf form...?" Nero's question snapped Dante out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at Memphis laying on the ground still in his large wolven body.

"As long as I please..." The king snarled sarcastically. Nero just made a face ignoring the harsh tone in Memphis' voice.

"No I'm serious. How much longer? You can't really do much against Jesileth as wolf..."

"I don't know how much longer kid, my body's worn out. It could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days to change back unless I can find some way to force the change but even that's draining..."

"So in other words you're stuck like this..." Vergil more spat then asked. "Perhaps changing into this wolf of yours wasn't the brightest of ideas..."

"Would you rather of stayed in that palace and found your own way out half breed?" Memphis growled baring his fangs angrily.

"To me it seems that you don't really know what you're doing anymore..."

"Verg come on..." Dante huffed tiredly. "We're all tired, we're all cranky and we all want this battle to be over but fighting with the high strung king here isn't gonna make this end any quicker..."

"Dante's right Vergil." Fin cut in. "As long as Jesileth is here all our energy must be focused on him lest we fall at his hands for lack of concentration..."

"Hey..." Summit interrupted lost in his own mind.

"What?" Fin replied with a sigh looking overly annoyed with his brother.

"Hmm? Oh.. I was just wondering where the hell Red Eyes scampered off to is all..."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen the bastard since Memphis started that fight with Dante back in the palace.." Nero added looking around.

"I'm sure it's no cause for concern." Crasious stated nonchalantly. "As powerful as he is, he needs a host to use any of his strength and he hasn't had one since Lucien cast him out..."

"Alright, that makes it a little better... But it's still concerning... How would we know if he's taken root in someone?" Nero asked.

"You wouldn't..." Crasious replied.

"Then how could we find out?"

"You'd have to wait for him to take over, then it would be quite obvious."

"That doesn't tell me how though..."

"Well, the host would look like Lucien. Black hair, crimson eyes, long black coat..." Before Crasious could continue Memphis stood up, his wolven eyes fixed on the burning embers of the palace.

"This is it..." He growled pointing his ears flat back against his furred head. The small group jumped to their feet when a loud rumbling noise began to shake the air around them and the ground beneath them making it split and crack. The three half devil's drew their weapons and prepared for what was likely to be their toughest fight since this whole journey began.

"Kyrie, go and hide till this is over..." Nero demanded pushing her back with his Devil Bringer.

"Nero no, I won't le-..." She was cut off before she could finish.

"I don't think that was a question woman that was an order. Now leave." Vergil hissed angrily. Kyrie merely looked at him put off before looking back to Nero concerned.

"Nero..." She pleaded.

"Nero and Vergil are right miss. You'll need to get out of here while you can." Crasious motioned to her to follow a troop he had summoned to take her out of the line of battle. Reluctantly Kyrie kissed Nero for luck and left with the demon kings troop.

"Now that that's outta the way we can focus on the matter at hand..." Summit said flatly. Almost in response the all too familiar fifty storey shadow loomed in the smoke followed by an ear splitting roar.

Jesileth had finally recuperated, and now he was out for blood.

"Where are you young demon spawn... Do not hide from your fate..." His smoky voice carried across the burning plains through the thick black smog as the Earth shook with each step he took until the group of warriors was in his line of view. "Ahhh... There you are..."

"Took you long enough you old bastard..." Memphis barked disgusted. His father simply snorted a puff of smoke from his nose in response.

"Pity you're stuck like that boy... I was looking forward to hearing your pathetic cries when I crushed you..." That's when it hit Dante. Jesileth couldn't understand what Memphis was saying, all he could hear was barking and growling.

"Hey, this gives me an idea." He whispered to his comrades. "Looks like ol' Tennessee was tellin the truth, you can't understand him unless he's submitted like he did back in the palace"

"What are you getting at Dante..." Vergil hissed.

"Well, if Jesileth can't understand him we could take advantage of that and use it against him in battle."

"How's that gonna help us beat him old timer?" Nero asked quite sure this was another of Dante's death campaigns.

"Think about it. Memphis is his son and their both a HELL of a lot older than any of us. They even seemed older then Pops." Dante replied with a slight grin.

"What's your point Dante?" Vergil growled growing rather impatient with his brother.

"Memphis has probably tried to kill this guy hundreds, if not THOUSANDS of times before so he's gotta know what works and what doesn't and as long as Jesileth can't understand him he can point us in the right direction and he won't know what the hell's going on because all he'll hear is..." Dante turned his head and held his hand out motioning for them to finish his sentence hoping they'd gotten his point now.

"All he'll hear is barking and growling... Huh wow Dante, you're not as dumb as you look sometimes." Nero half joked.

"Ha ha, very funny kid. But listen, we need to get Tennessee's attention long enough to give him the idea of what we want him to do." Dante looked to Fin and Summit who had been listening in on what he was saying.

"I'll keep Memphis out of the fight so he can instruct you and recuperate long enough to change himself back. Until then be EXTREMELY cautious. Jesileth is more likely to eat you alive then wait for Memphis to bark his commands out..." Fin stated harshly and nodded in turn with the half devils as they walked into battle, weapons drawn.

"What the hell are those idiots doing?" Memphis growled ready to bolt after them only to be stopped by Fin. "Outta the way Bat..."

"Memphis, listen. The boys have come up with a plan and I need you to stay out of the fight and coach them in this..." Fin looked Memphis in the eye long and hard until he sighed understanding what he meant.

"Alright, what do I have to do...?"


	21. King's Coaching

"Idiot! I said DODGE not JUMP!" Memphis growled angrily, barking out of frustration. "Gah, I can't BELIEVE I agreed to this. You three couldn't sharpen a pencil without fighting over whose got it!"

"Enough of your antics! It's time to put the mutts down!" As soon as those words left Jesileth's mouth he threw his hand in the air and brought it crashing down upon Dante and Nero.

"Dante!" Vergil shouted. Quickly he bolted to his brother and tackled him out of the way of the demons hand just in time.

"Vergil what are you doing! NERO!" Dante whipped his head back to the scene and waved the dust from his face trying to see through the thick cloud. "NERO!"

"You.. REALLY need to learn to move your ass a little faster..." Memphis huffed through clenched teeth. Dante and Vergil both turned around and shot up to see Memphis holding Nero by the collar of his coat in his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, just put me down before you put any more holes in my coat jackass" Nero growled.

"Sure thing kiddo." Without pausing for a moment the king dropped Nero to the ground with a harsh thud. "This time, you three need to LISTEN when I'm telling you what to do. Jesileth isn't going to rely on his sight alone. You all have a very distinct scent to him and he'll track you to the ends of the Earth if you keep screwing this up."

"OK we get it. We're not exactly the best people to work with in a situation like this but it's all you've got at this point and you won't let your brother fight so let's cut the crap and get back to the fight before we end up on the bottom of his foot."

"Glad we're on the same page..." Memphis sighed heavily as the devil hunters charged back into the fray. "Damn kids are gonna get me AND themselves killed at this rate..."

"Isn't that why they have you?" The all too familiar voice of Red Eyes snaked its way to Memphis's ears from the rocks behind him.

"You're still snaking about? I thought you would have pissed off by now, or are you waiting for an opportunity to go for the gold?"

"Well, NATURALLY... I want a host so I can live properly again and it seems the gold is here among you..."

"Live properly? You mean wreak havoc on the world of mortals' right?"

"How else is a demon of my stature supposed to go about his daily woes hmm?"

"Funny... Look if you're here to scout that's fine I really couldn't give two shits about it. Just stay the hell outta my way while I deal with this slick shithead." Memphis turned and snapped his large fangs at Red Eyes to end the conversation.

"As you wish... MY LORD..."

"Hey Tennessee! We could use a little help over here!" Dante shouted ducking from another swipe from the kings' father.

"Go to your right and wait for him to strike again, then run up his arm and aim for the marks on his face with your guns!" The king howled.

"Great plan..!" The devil hunter yelled sarcastically. "You want me to walk on that thing?"

"JUST DO IT!" Memphis howled again and bolted closer to the battle looking for any opportunities to strike. "Nero, follow the movement of his left leg and strike the back of it when he loses his balance after Dante's attack!"

"Got it!" Nero rolled back on his hands then flipped out of the gargantuan demons way and waited for Dante to strike before he lunged at the back of Jesileth's lower leg with his devil bringer.

"Curse you half-breeds!" Jesileth roared agonized as he fell to the ground shaking the planet with the impact.

"Vergil! Get in there and go for his throat! If you're quick enough it should bring him back to his human state!" Memphis ordered.

"How do I know you're right?" Reluctant to follow orders Vergil hesitated to move.

"VERG!" Dante shouted trying to get him to move. "Come on we don't have time for your pride to get in the way just do it!"

"Fine!" Vergil hissed angrily then moved with lightning speed to the downed demons throat unleashing a flurry of Judgment Cuts severing the flesh and spilling the dark black blood across him and Jesileth's chest.

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Memphis barked. The half devils quickly backed away as the mighty demon thrashed about from the wound and slowly started to change back into a recognizable human figure.

"Holy shit... We actually did it." Nero was in shock. He hadn't expected them to be successful but Jesileth's twitching human form lying on the ground in a sea of blood was evidence enough of their triumph.

"See what happens when you idiots work together?" Memphis huffed with a slight grin. Nero couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah I get it already... Now what?"

"Well..." Just before Memphis could respond Jesileth jumped him and wrapped his bloody arm around the kings' neck squeezing as hard as his body would let him.

"So that's how you've done it. I knew the Sparda boys couldn't think of something that extensive themselves so there could only be one explanation and that is that you, my dear boy, have been coaching them." The demon kneed the wolf in the back making him yelp and fall to the ground. "Now what kind of son coaches someone on how to kill his father hmm? Tell me that my son!" Jesileth yanked the kings' head back in an attempt to snap his neck.

"Father, let him up..." Crasious said flatly. Jesileth turned his head to face his younger son.

"Sadly my boy I'm afraid I cannot. You see, I must make an example of your brother to show the Sparda boys why they should not trifle with affairs not of their concern isn't that right Memphis?"

"Fuck... You..." Was all Memphis managed to spit out.

"Oh, I see. Now, is that a threat or do you really intend to make good on that because frankly my boy the fur and fangs doesn't quite cut it." Jesileth hissed sarcastically.

"Alright." Dante snapped pointing Ebony at Jesileth's head. "Off the wolf and on your knees..."

"My my..." The masked demon let go of the wolfs neck and put his hands up. "So you DO have a brain of your own in that THICK skull of yours..."

"Real funny asshole, UP and on your knees."

"You know it's interesting that you would be helping my son here after what he's put you through..." A sly grin crossed Jesileth's features as he knelt down, hands still held above his head in mock surrender.

"Ha, you kiddin? Compared to what YOU'VE put me through I think I can forgive him... You on the other hand, tch. Well I don't think you'll get off quite that easily especially not with my brother around..." Dante pulled the hammer back on Ebony and readied his gun to put the bullet in his head.

"Hey Dante..." Memphis growled under his breath making both Dante and Jesileth freeze waiting for the king to speak again. "You know what I've always hated about guns...?"

"No... What?" Dante replied a little confused. The king chuckled momentarily grinning to himself before continuing.

"They never felt quite personal enough..." Before Dante had a chance to respond the large wolf lunged up and sunk his fangs into Jesileth's throat.

"Whoa WHOA!" Dante jumped back pulling Nero out of the way as Memphis wrapped a large paw around his father to keep him in his jaws, the blood coating his black fur and dripping to the ground around them.

"You think this will be where it ends Memphis?" His father growled through the kings fangs ripping through the meat of his neck severing the tissues. "This will NEVER end. You will NEVER be rid of me or the blood that courses through your decayed veins!"

"What do we do? We can't just let this continue!" Nero stammered a little panicky.

"What d'you want me to do, jump between his jaws and pry him loose? I thought you wanted him dead!" Dante yelled angrily.

"Doesn't this seem a little excessive to you?" Nero looked Dante in the eyes but the hunter did not respond. Instead the half devils both turned their heads back to the spectacle before them and awaited the end result of the blood shed...


	22. Moment of Reprieve

"Remove your foul mouth beast!" Jesileth roared as he finally managed to pry Memphis' fangs from his neck and throw him back. "Cah... You impudent cur... You think by ripping my throat out you can silence me?"

"Yeah actually..." Memphis sat up on his hands and knees and wiped the blood from his face with his hand. "I do..."

"He's human again..." Summit stated.

"Took him long enough..." Dante muttered.

"Well isn't this all fine and dandy. I don't care WHAT form you're in, the only one to survive this onslaught will be me! Do you understand, ME! I will rip you down to your very core and shatter your being Memphis!" Jesileth roared demonically with rage and stormed towards his son as fire danced in his cold eyes.

"Hey Lucien, you feel like getting a circle ready for me?" Memphis called just as Jesileth grabbed him by the throat and sunk his fist into his gut.

"A circle?" Fin seemed confused by the kings' words.

"What the hell does he need a circle for?" Dante questioned the bat demon.

"I don't know what he's thinking as of now..." Fin replied looking rather lost.

"Oh oh! I get it!" Summit snickered as he hopped and skipped over to Dante and his brother. "He wants a circle."

"Yeah we got that part already Summit thanks..." Dante replied sarcastically.

"No no, you don't seem to get it. He wants a CIRCLE..." Summit gave them all an odd look like he assumed they should know this already.

"Oh... Now I get it..." Fin sighed. "Dante, give me your hand."

"What for?" Dante seemed overly sceptical as he held out his hand and watched Fin curiously.

"You'll see..." Fin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver dagger. "Just bare with me for a moment." Quickly the bat demon ran the small blade across Dante's hand deeply gouging into his skin making his crimson blood pool out of the wound.

"OW! What the hell are you doing? What was that for?"

"In order to make this work, we need the blood of someone who's balanced."

"And you think I'M balanced?"

"Do you love your brother?" Fin asked fiercely as he grabbed Dante's hand tightly.

"Well... Yeah of course I do."

"Even after all he's done to you?"

"Yes now what does this have to do with you slicing my hand like that?"

"Do you care about what could happen to Memphis if this continues?"

"What?"

"Can you love your enemy, even after everything they've done?" Fin's gaze became steely as he awaited Dante's answer. The hunter paused and looked the bat in the eyes long and hard trying to figure everything out before he said anymore.

"... Yeah, I care about what's gonna happen to him but only because I don't believe anybody deserves to be treated like this especially by someone you expect to care about and protect you..."

"Then you're balanced." Fin pulled Dante over to the pool of Jesileth's blood coating the ground and motioned to his brother to follow. "Besides that, you're a perfect balance of human and demon. Now, here's what I want you to do Dante. Summit is going to draw this circle in the dirt and I need YOU to follow behind him and trace it with your blood."

"Are you kidding me? I'll bleed to death before you can get that much outta me!"

"Don't worry, Crasious here is going to walk with you so you don't lose a fatal amount. It doesn't have to be perfect, just a few drops around whole thing is all we need. Enough that the design is visible but not enough to kill you..."

"Ahhhh... You owe me for this yea hear?" Reluctantly Dante followed after Summit with Crasious and started to trace the outline of a circle filled with numerous odd symbols still utterly confused as to how this was supposed to help them fend off the twin kings father.

"I really hope you all know what you're doing Fin..." Nero muttered quietly as he watched Memphis trying to keep Jesileth at bay so Dante, Summit and his brother could finish.

"To be honest.. So do I Nero.. So do I..." Fin stammered lost in his thoughts. "Memphis, I hope you can remember what to do!"

"Of course I do idiot!" The king growled from his struggle.

"You remember what could happen if you screw it up."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't aware of the consequences!" Memphis growled angrily as he was hoisted above Jesileth's head and tossed over the edge of a small canyon created by the kings' father from his earlier attacks. "Stop distracting me already and do your job!"

"YOUR job? So you have a part in this too!" Dante yelled.

"Yes, I have to speak an incantation before we can do anything but first YOU have to finish this!" Fin retorted.

"Oh none of you will get a chance to finish ANYTHING by the time I'm finished with Memphis. I'll have you all at my mercy!" Jesileth hissed and pulled his son to his feet for another assault.

"Damn it, he's not going to last for much longer Dante we need to step it up a notch." Crasious stated as he lightly pushed Dante to move a little faster.

"I know that, but I'm going as fast as I can here!" The hunter growled in return.

"What is taking you so long Dante!" Vergil leered from the sidelines. "How hard can this be?"

"Look, you wanna come over here and do this yourself?" Dante snarled back.

"He can't, he's not balanced enough like you." Summit interrupted.

"Then how about I come over there and spill it for you brother?" Vergil pulled Yamato from its sheath and motioned like he was about to walk over and gut him.

"Stop fighting and move your asses damn it! I'm not doing this outta the kindness of my heart half-breed!" Memphis shouted from the battlefield.

"Come on you two, just cut the crap and move!" Nero added.

"Almost done..." Dante muttered to himself as he shook his head trying to ignore all the chaos.

"Fin, you gotta start that spell." Nero pleaded.

"I need Memphis for that." He replied harshly.

"Can't you do it with somebody else?"

"I could do it with Summit but it would take longer than it would with Memphis."

"Then we'll buy you some more time just get started!" Fin looked Nero in the eyes intensely after he spoke before he finally nodded and gave in.

"Alright... Summit!"

"What?" Summit called from the other side of the circle.

"Lets go, you need to help me with this brother." Fin motioned for him to raise his hands in the same manner as he and the two started to chant in their native demon tongue.

"We're running out of time!" Vergil growled again as Dante finished tracing the last of the circle and padded over to his twin feeling rather drained.

"I know... You think this is really gonna work?" He huffed. Vergil turned to look at his brother then turned his attention back to the scene.

"Quite frankly I don't care... But it better. I'd hate to think our father died twice for nothing..."

"Yeah... let's just hope that's not the case this time..." Quietly the twin sons of Sparda watched as Memphis and his brother both fought long and hard to keep their father busy while Fin and Summit tried to finish the spell that would end the battle in the mortal world for good.

"Come on you guys..." Nero quietly pleaded.

"This better have been worth it to you brother.." Crasious half joked to his brother as they both lay on the ground battered and torn.

"Oh it will be once he's back where he belongs..." Memphis replied. The kings both swung their legs over their heads and jumped to their feet to avoid a skull crushing blow from their father.

"Alright, it's done! Memphis, Crasious! Get him into the center of the circle now!" Fin yelled, pushing his brother and the half devils out of the way. A small smile creased the demon kings lips as he turned his head back to his brother.

"Just like old times?" Crasious asked with the same grin on his face.

"Just like old times..." Memphis confirmed. With the last of their energy to two demons lunged at their father putting everything they had into one final blow that sent Jesileth flying backwards. The rogue demon rolled and skidded across the ground breaking bones and lacerating the flesh of his body until he finally came to a halt, pulling himself to his knees with a dark glare etched in his eyes as they fell upon his sons.

"You...You think you have me beat..." He growled demonically.

"Yeah, we do actually..." Memphis hissed. Confused by the sudden cocky tone in his sons voice he looked beneath him. He lay in a pool of his own blood of that he knew but there was another scent. Slowly he looked to where Fin kept the half devils out of reach so no more harm would be fall them but something else caught the masked demons eyes. Dante's hand was slick with blood. His own blood, and that was the other scent around him.

"Starting to understand what's going on Father?" Crasious more mocked then asked. Now the rogue knew exactly what was going on. His head whipped this way and that piecing together the spell circle around him.

"What is this..?" Jesileth bolted to his feet and continued to look around in ire. "You think a simple spell circle can hold me!"

"No... I don't think it can hold you..." Memphis said flatly holding his jade encrusted pocket knife in his hand. "But I do believe this'll send you right back where you belong..." With that said, Memphis slit his and his brothers' hand before they held them out and forced the blood from the hand onto the circle of blood beneath Jesileth. "See you at home DAD..."

"No..." Almost the moment their blood hit the ground the very blood that spilled from Jesileth's throat began to curdle and move towards him like it was possessed. "No, damn you!" The demons black blood began latching itself to its former host like a swarm of leeches sucking the life out of an unsuspecting fish. Jesileth thrashed about furiously in an attempt to rid himself of the blood but to no avail. "This isn't over you hear me Memphis. This is not over!"

Just then the ground within the circle began to crack open as the blood moved, pulling and yanking the rogue down into the earth. Back into the demon world he had been brought from until his screams were silenced by the stone cold earth shutting itself up again like nothing had ever happened...


	23. Bitter Bonds

The air was still and silence filled the small groups ears. Jesileth, had been defeated. The rogue demon had been sent back to the demon world from whence he came and the threat to the mortal world was finally over. At least for now.

"Jeeze... The hell WAS that?" Dante asked bewildered.

"That was what I shoulda done in the first place..." Memphis muttered sitting down on a boulder.

"So, you ready to admit this was a stupid idea brother?" Crasious asked crossing his arms. Memphis rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Heh... Yeah I admit. This was not one of my brightest ideas..."

"Oh good! Glad everyone's on the same page then."

"So Memphis..." Nero started. "Mind telling me what made you do all this in the first place?"

"Thought I could handle my father and finally avenge my mother and brother for what he's done to them... Clearly I was a little off..." The king replied rubbing his jaw.

"A little off?" Vergil quested angrily. "You nearly killed EVERYONE. How is that a LITTLE off?"

"OK OK I get it half-breed. Don't bust a nut over it." Memphis growled. Vergil only glared at the king sitting across from him and turned his head.

"Well... If you're not planning on endangering the lives of millions anymore Memphis I have to get back to the demon world. Work needs to be done. " Crasious pat his brother on the should as he stood up and prepared to take his leave.

"What work could you possibly have to get done?" Memphis questioned with an odd look.

"The paper work you're always dumping on me, unless of course you'd like me to leave it for you until you come home that is." Crasious couldn't help but laugh a little as his brother silent moved away from him.

"You're right Mikey, you should probably get back now..." Memphis watched his brother walk away with a chuckle.

"Hey, Crasious." Nero called making the younger king stop. "Thanks for all your help..." The younger king smiled at Nero's words and shook his head.

"Don't mention it..." He replied. "Take good care of your girlfriend alright?" Nero nodded in turn and threw his arms around Kyrie when she ran to his side. After watching Crasious leave through a portal the young hunters' eyes slowly trailed to the kings' older twin sitting on the boulder with his head hanging tiredly.

"You're lucky you're so beat up Memphis cause I'd love to punch you in the face right now." Nero growled with a grin.

"Way to ruin a nice moment kid." Memphis growled in return lifting his head with the same grin plastered on his face. "I'd let you, but I'm not feeling very generous right now."

"Oh my, it seems the time to take the gold is finally here." Everyone jumped back as the voice of Red Eyes slithered out from the cracks again followed by the same smoky black figure. "So, will the one who seeks power take it?"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Dante sneered, staring down the black thing before him.

"Make your choice; I won't last for long..." With that said Red Eyes flew up momentarily before letting his body evaporate leaving behind a small silver trinket oozing with black smoke. The group stood there in awe and confusion at just what had happened.

"The hell was all that about." Almost immediately after Dante spoke Vergil was all over the little trinket left behind by Red Eyes. "Vergil!" Dante tackled his brother when he ignored him and turned to leave making the two roll across the ground until Vergil managed to break free of Dante with his prize. "Vergil, what the hell?"

"Dante I told you already. I only came back for one thing and one thing alone. I came to retrieve my power and I did that." Vergil swept his hair back quickly and effortlessly. "This is collateral." His mind spoken Vergil turned around picked up his jacket and walked away with his new found power.

"Vergil! Vergil wait!" Dante moved to chase him but Memphis stepped in his path stopping him. "Outta the way."

"Dante, you need to go home now. I'll go after your brother." The king ordered.

"Why are you going to go after my brother?"

"Because I'm supposed to erase your memories about all this that's why..." Dante looked at him rather shocked.

"You're what?"

"I need to erase the memories of this event from your mind so that if you ever saw me or them again." Memphis pointed to Summit and Fin standing with Nero and Kyrie. "You wouldn't be able to recognize us and risk jeopardising anything we may or may not be there to do."

"Huh, so this is strictly business eh?"

"Business as usual..."

"So you gonna start with us and go for my brother?"

"No, I need to start with your brother and work my way to you..." Memphis didn't even wait for Dante to respond before he turned and strode off after Vergil.

"Well, I'm sure the three of you would like to return home by this point so." Fin held his hand out and motioned to the three left standing there to follow Summit through a portal the demon had created. "Shall we head back to Devil May Cry?"


	24. Epilogue

bThree months later/b

Dante sat in his chair, feet draped across his desk with a box of pizza on one side and a case of Budweiser on the other. He'd managed to avoid the king every time he stopped by to wipe his memory clean of the events that'd transpired but deep down Dante knew he was about to get caught.

"Like right about now..." He muttered. "Nice you again Tennessee."

"It was only a matter of time Dante. I got Nero and Kyrie two months ago you know and it gets rather frustrating when you know where someone is but they're gone by the time you get there. They can't wipe my memory until I wipe yours." Memphis replied leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Hoo, even as far as to erase your memory? Man these guys are tight assed."

"Enough joking half-breed. Let's go."

"Hmm... You take requests?"

"What?"

"There's one memory from all this I'd like to keep..."

"Dante, you know I can't do that."

"Come on, just the memory of my father. I'd like to keep that." Dante looked at Memphis trying his best not to let his emotion show how much he wanted to keep the last moments of his father alive. "That's probably the one thing I'd kill to keep. Watching my father save my life like that, it's not something I'll ever get to see again."

"... I'll think about it." Memphis turned to walk it off but stopped when Dante got up and followed him.

"Why don't we talk about it? I know of a great bar not far from here." Dante said with a grin as he put his arm on Memphis's shoulder.

"You want me to go to a bar with you...?" Memphis more stated then asked.

"Sure! The chicks will certainly dig that Harley of yours."

"Funny, REAL funny."

"What, you don't do bar pickups?"

"I don't do human anymore."

"Ha-ha, alright. Then why don't we just go for a casual drink and talk about this?"

It took Dante at least five more minutes to convince the demon king to go with him and at least an hour and half more to convince him to let him keep the last memory of his father he had. It probably didn't help that Dante kept going off topic about something completely unrelated to the reason he'd asked Memphis to do this but in the end he got what he wanted. Now came the hard part, letting go of everything else.

"So uh... How's this gonna work? You gonna knock me out or something?"

"Nope. It's a lot simpler then you think."

"Do you need me to get up or something?"

"It's already done Dante." Memphis looked at the hunter when he felt him looking at him. "You'll still have the memory of your father, but everything else will be gone by tomorrow." The king finished off his drink and stood up to leave.

"That was quick... How long will it take me to forget you?"

"You'll have forgotten me by the time I get around the corner..." Memphis patted Dante on the shoulder and headed to the door. "Take care of yourself kid."

"You to Tennessee..." Dante smiled to himself and watched as Memphis walked out of the building and hopped on his bike. He could already feel the memory of it all slipping from his grasp as Memphis revved the engine and sped off down the street. Each block that sped past the king slowly felt like it was sucking away everything he knew about the man until he turned the corner taking what was left of him and the events from three months ago with him. "You too..."


End file.
